A Cursed Kagome
by Youkai Ryuu
Summary: Ranma x-over. After the incident in the Grounds of Accursed Springs Kagome and Ranma are back in Sengoku Jidai. Looking for shards, fighting Naraku, and finding a cure to her curse, what time does she have for her love life? Ses;Kag;Ran, You can vote!
1. Ranma's visitor

A Cursed Kagome  
  
By: Youkai Ryuu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Ranma  
  
Ch 1: Ranma's visitor  
  
"Ranma!" Akane shouted while chasing Ranma around the garden with a huge mallet. Her eyes were sparkling with rage, and her face red with embarrassment.  
  
"Akane! I swear I didn't do it! It was Happosai!" Ranma shouted back, looking over his shoulder at the angry girl.  
  
"Don't lie!" Akane yelled back with more rage.  
  
They were currently running around the Tendo's garden. Akane was chasing Ranma with a mallet bigger than her. And Ranma was running away from Akane trying not to get hit by the mallet.  
  
"HELLO! ANYONE HERE? " A voice shouted from somewhere near the front door. Akane slowed her pace and finally stopped.  
  
She yelled in the direction of the voice, "Yea! We're back here!"  
  
Ranma, very curious to see who it was, since the voice sounded familiar to him, walked to the garden behind the dojo. Her footsteps were heavy from the weight of the yellow backpack on her back, "Hey Ranma-kun!" Kagome greeted happily as she put her huge backpack down.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said grinning, while walking toward her. Ranma was a few feet away from Akane, when she remembered about the 'incident and smacked Ranma in the face that set him sailing into the sky. Kagome was dumbfounded.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tendo, Akane." Akane introduced herself to the visitor.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome said looking at the girl before him.  
  
"Excuse me but why are you here?" Akane asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Ranma." Kagome answered.  
  
'Note to self: Remember to kill Ranma when he gets back.' Akane thought.  
  
Something must have shown on her face, because Kagome asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Akane sweat dropped and answered in a nervous voice, "I'm fine. Since it's going to take Ranma at least until evening to get back, you should wait inside." Kagome only nodded.  
  
Kagome picked up her yellow backpack, and followed Akane to the living room. She set her backpack down next to the table. Then gazed around Akane's home. Ranma had written to her about Akane's house/dojo. And how he has so many fiancés. Kagome sat down. Akane was in the kitchen making tea. (Scary isn't it?)  
  
"How do you know Ranma? Are you another fiancé?" Akane asked. Kagome while carrying two cups of tea from the kitchen out with her.  
  
"No, I'm not one of his fiancés for one thing. I met him when you knocked him all the way to central Tokyo," Kagome answered cheerfully.  
  
"Oh. I don't remember ever hitting him that far." Akane said while thinking back to all the times she had hit Ranma.  
  
"In that case I'll tell you everything that happened." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ranma sailed through the sky as Kagome pulled herself out of the well. It was raining warm water from the gray-clouded sky. Kagome was walking to the house. She was exhausted, because Inu-yasha argued about her going back home when they had the Shichinin-tai to worry about. (Please read AN for explanation) She was only three meters away from the door leading into her house when a boy about her age fell before her. She gasped in shock and was about to run to the house and call an ambulance, when the boy stirred.  
  
He got slowly up, looking curiously at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked, as he spotted Kagome.  
  
"You're in my family's shrine in Tokyo," she informed the seemingly lost boy.  
  
"Damn! I usually end up somewhere in Nermia. Akane has outdone herself this time," the boy said, amazed. The rain began to get colder and to Kagome's surprise, there was a fiery red haired girl who looked almost identical to the boy standing in front of her. Kagome nearly screamed, but the boy/girl covered her mouth before a sound was let loose. "Shhhhhh! Don't scream ok? Good. Why don't we get inside first?" he/she said and let go of Kagome. He seemed safe enough so she led the boy/girl toward her home/shrine.  
  
They sat down on the sofa, their wet clothes dampening it. But they didn't care. Both were extremely tired. Ranma-chan crossed her arms against her chest to find that she turned into the girl form.  
  
'No wonder she screamed. She must have seen me turn into a girl!' Ranma became angry and was cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.  
  
"Hey, do you have any hot water?" the boy/girl asked. Kagome nodded, filled a cup with cooled down boiled water and gave it to the boy/girl. He/She dumped the contents over himself/herself and became a boy again.  
  
Kagome sat there speechless her mouth wide open, finally snapping out of the trance she said, "You should change your clothes. There are extra clothes in the closet. I'll go get 'em." Without waiting for an answer she turned around and headed toward the closet. She came back with the same clothes the boy had but they were dry. "These are probably from one of my crazy old uncles that gave them to my brother Sota as a gift. They must have mixed up our ages again. You can change in the bathroom. The second door to the left, on the second floor." she informed Ranma, who only nodded.  
  
He went to the bathroom and changed to the clothes Kagome gave him. Meanwhile, Kagome went to her own room and changed into dry clothes herself. She picked out a semi-dark blue sweater and sky blue mini skirt. She held her wet ones at arms length and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Ranma stepped out of the room, closed the door, and looked at Kagome. She took Ranma's wet clothes and said, happily, "I'll clean these. Wait for me down stairs for few minutes and then we'll get the introductions done." Ranma nodded, and went downstairs.  
  
After 5 minutes or so Kagome had finished the washing and drying. She entered the living room and handed Ranma his clothes. "I'm Higurashi, Kagome, by the way," Kagome introduced herself.  
  
Ranma did the same, "I'm Saotome, Ranma."  
  
Kagome could no longer hold it in. She asked the question that had nagged her since she saw Ranma's transformation. "How did you do that? I mean change from a boy to a girl?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I guess it began when I fell into a cursed pond at the 'Grounds of Accursed Springs," Ranma answered. He continued his story after seeing Kagome nod. "I'm a martial artist, heir to the Saotome School of indiscriminate grappling. My father took me on a training trip around China. We went to a training area called the 'Grounds of Accursed Springs.' The training ground had hell 'lot of springs that were cursed. So that when a person falls into one of the springs, they become what the spring was cursed. In my case I fell into the spring of the drowned girl. Now I become a girl every time I get splashed with cold water. I become a boy again when I get splashed with hot water."  
  
After Ranma's story, Kagome was astounded. "That's incredible!" was the only thing she could think to say at the moment.  
  
"Now it's my turn," said Ranma. "Why do you have such a pure aura?" Ranma asked. He had been wondering about that since he had come near her.  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked, but more surprised. 'How can he sense that?' she thought amusedly. After he had told her his story, she thought that he deserved to hear hers too. So she launched into the story about finding the Shikon No Tama and how she accidentally broke it. And finding out that she was the reincarnation of a powerful miko. "Now I have to find all the shards with the help of a hanyou named Inu-yasha, a kitsune cub called Shippo, a youkai taiji, Sango, and a hentai houshi named Miroku." When she finished her story, Ranma was in turn shocked.  
  
Kagome felt a strong connection between them. It felt like she could relate to Ranma in ways she couldn't explain. Kagome blushed. 'Do I love Ranma? I've only known him for like a hour!' with that thought she blushed 10 shades deeper. Fortunately Ranma didn't notice. Kagome looked at the clock. It was 6 in the evening.  
  
"Look, it's already 8 o'clock. I'll go make some ramen to eat." she smiled at Ranma and went to the kitchen to make some ramen for the both of them.  
  
'I hope she cooks better than Akane.' Ranma thought. He was exhausted and didn't want to be killed by living food (*lol* ^o^).  
  
After 6 minutes Kagome came back to the living room with the ramen she had promised. She handed Ranma a cup. He peered nervously at it. After a minute of staring he finally confirmed that it wasn't alive. Then he began to eat.  
  
It was delicious! Ranma finished it quicker than you can say Shikon No Tama once. "More please!" Ranma said happily, thrusting the cup to Kagome who only smiled and went back to the kitchen to make more ramen. When she came back, she handed Ranma another cup. He ate it at the same rate he ate the last one. After 10 more cups he was finally full.  
  
"It's still raining, and it's dark out. Maybe you should stay for the night," Kagome said. Ranma was about to say he should be getting back now, when he felt her aura. It was odd, for a girl with her cheerfulness; she hides her loneliness and sorrow from everyone. A person would think that her type of person would express herself well, but Ranma remembered her story. He nodded understanding and agreed to stay.  
  
To him she was pretty intriguing. She was nicer than Akane, cooked better than her, and wasn't a tomboy like Akane either. But she still hid her true feelings from the rest of the world.  
  
'I guess traveling back and forth between eras could do that to you.' He thought looking at the girl in question. Kagome had her eyes closed enjoying the sound of the rain on her rooftop.  
  
After a period of comforting silence, where the two were deep in their thoughts, they began a conversation. The conversation was centered on the events before they met, and how hectic their lives have become because of it.  
  
It was nearly 11 at night when Kagome finally fell asleep next to Ranma. Her head was resting on Ranma's shoulder and her aura radiated with contempt. Ranma stroked Kagome's raven hair. Suddenly with a jerk of his hand, he stopped.  
  
'What in the world am I doing?! I barely know her! And I'm stroking her hair! But she was so sad and I.... I...wanted to comfort her! She is cute and sweet.' Ranma didn't let himself finish those thoughts. He knew himself that he was in love with Kagome. But her feelings to him were still uncertain. He shook his head. 'No time to think about this stuff.' he informed himself. With that thought, he went to sleep.  
  
They awoke the next day in the afternoon, though they were still sleepy. Kagome was the one who woke first. She realized that her head was resting on Ranma's shoulder, and blushed. Right then she realized that she was in totally in love with Ranma Saotome.  
  
'What about Inu-yasha?! And Sesshoumaru?!' Her thoughts were growing more desperate by the second. When Ranma opened his eyes a slit, he smiled at Kagome. This made her calm down slightly, though she was still a little bit jumpy. She forced herself to not care about those earlier thoughts for the moment.  
  
Finally Ranma was now fully awake. He had felt Kagome tense up earlier and wanted to see what was up. It had been almost an hour since that had happened. Now they were standing at the stairway to the street below.  
  
Anyways, before Ranma left, Kagome hugged him and said "Hope to see you soon! And here." and handed him a slip of paper. Ranma looked at it curiously, it had Kagome's phone number and address. "It's for you! Now you can call me and send me mail! But I'm telling you not to call me to often. I'll be off in the feudal ages most of the time," she said happily. Ranma nodded. Kagome gave Ranma another hug, this time lasting much longer.  
  
Kagome looked up into Ranma's sapphire-blue eyes, ringed with gray. She felt like she was looking in the calmness before a storm. With every moment passing she felt herself slipping into a trance. It was like they say: 'loosing yourself in their eyes.'  
  
Slowly their faces moved towards each other. Both feeling the warm breath of the other, closing their eyes they kissed.  
  
Half of Kagome's thoughts were to stop it at once. But the other half said 'Savor the moment! You're not going to get another chance like this! Just keep with it!' She sided with the go for it part and pushed away the other. Ranma deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they separated.  
  
Ranma didn't know what he was doing. He just kissed her. He had tried to stop himself but that didn't work. His mind had just kept telling him to go for it. He tried to close those thoughts but some how they over powered him. So he tried to sever the connection but of no use. Finally he stopped trying to fight it and went for it, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"From then on, Ranma and I stayed in touch with each other," Kagome finished the story of her encounter with Ranma. It was sunset and Ranma still hadn't arrived. She had told Akane everything except for the part about her kissing Ranma and her liking him.  
  
"NOW I REMEMBER!" Akane shouted in remembrance.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and said, "After the whole story, now you remember?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Ranma came through the front door. He dropped down next to Kagome and asked "So why are you here?"  
  
End of Ch: 1  
  
******  
  
A/N: This fic doesn't really fit into the Inu-yasha story line, The Shichinin-tai will play a major role in the storyline, but they did not go to the Peiling mountain, I've got the spelling from the subtitles of the DVDs so you know they aren't really accurate. Naraku isn't that close to completing the Shikon no Tama either. But the events of the demon trying to create a copy of the Shikon No Tama did already happen. So basically the Shichinin-tai, and the principals of the creation of the Shikon No Tama are in this story, and it takes place somewhere around the 7th or 8th season.  
  
And NO Flames please!  
  
P.S.-- I'm having a small contest. To see which pairing u guys prefer. Sesshoumaru/Kagome or Ranma/Kagome? You can put your answer in your review or e-mail me at Sapphire_Dragon254@yahoo.com. Sorry to those who like Ranma/Akane, Inuyasha/Kagome or Any other that isn't the suggestions. I was originally making it a Sess/Kag story but my brother convinced me to put Ranma as an option. And again don't flame me!! 


	2. Preparations for the on coming trip!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma!  
  
Last chapter: He dropped down next to Kagome and asked "So why are you here?"  
  
Ch 2: Preparations for the on coming trip!  
  
Kagome tensed up a bit, 'Should I just tell him?' she asked herself over and over. Kagome sighed, 'I suppose I'll have to tell him sooner or later.'  
  
"Ranma, I want to ask you something," she began lamely.  
  
"Okay," Ranma said, looking oddly at his friend.  
  
"Can you take me to the training Ground of accursed springs?" she asked with a nervous grin on her face.  
  
"Nani!? Why?" Ranma asked in surprise. He thought after hearing about the springs, she would stay away from the place.  
  
"Uh... can we talk about this somewhere else?" Kagome asked. Akane was sitting there with her mouth hanging open, eyes popping out of their sockets. Ranma, who only shrugged, stood up and led Kagome to his room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* At Ranma's room *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome sat down across from Ranma.  
  
"So what's this about?" Ranma questioned breaking the ice. The quiet was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Like I said, can you take me to the training ground of accursed springs?"  
  
"Why on Earth would you want to go there? Do you want to be cursed like I am?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No!!! I just want to go because a Shikon shard is there." Kagome answered. She looked down.  
  
'I should've just went there without him! Why did I have to come? Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!' she screamed in her head, frustrated at herself. 'Oh, yea. I don't know my way around there or how to get there.'  
  
"Oh," Ranma said. After a long, uncomfortable pause he continued. "Uhhhhhhh... I dunno Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up. "C'mon Ranma! I just want to go there and get the Shikon shard then come back. That all! I promise I won't fall into any one of the ponds. Please?" Kagome pleaded with Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked as if he was thinking hard and he was. He was battling with his mind.  
  
'Should I?' he wondered.  
  
'NO!! What if she falls into one of the ponds? Hm? Can you explain to her mom that she becomes a whatever when she gets splashed with cold water? Can you?!' His other half retorted.  
  
'I'm not sure, but she promised she wouldn't fall into one!' Ranma tried to rationalize with his other half.  
  
'But she could!! There IS a possibility. Do you want her life to end up like yours? A crazy, insane, hell!?!' his other half screamed.  
  
'No, but she needs to get that Shikon shard!'  
  
Outside, the sun had set, and night was taking over the skies, when Ranma finally finished his raging conversation with his other half. "I guess.." he said slowly.  
  
Kagome was dozing off when Ranma finally spoke. Her drowsy expression brightened as she heard his answer. She lunged at Ranma and hugged him shouting her thanks  
  
"Arigatougozaimasu!" she shouted over and over again. After a minute of practically squeezing him to death, she let go of Ranma, who was very stiff.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Ranma asked. Kagome nodded vigorously.  
  
"Ranma! Dinner's ready!" A voice shouted. Instantly Ranma stood up, opened the door, and bolted to the dining/living room. Kagome only stared at the open door before her, shrugged, and walked in Ranma's wake.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* In the Dining Room*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Genma Saotome was in his panda form, eating. He didn't pay any attention when Kagome entered the room. While Soun noticed. He immediately put down his bowl, stood up, and ran over to great the new comer.  
  
"Hello! I'm Soun Tendo, founder of this dojo. And you are?" He asked rather quickly and happily.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome introduced herself and gave him a weary smile.  
  
"Why won't you have dinner with us? Kasumi, my daughter, is a very good cook," he said, while pushing Kagome gently to an open spot between Ranma and himself. She was about to protest that she was tired but Soun didn't pay attention.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. Everyone needs to eat." Soun insisted.  
  
After a moment of silence, Ranma and Kagome started talking in low voices about the trip they were taking.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ranma hissed, while stuffing food in his mouth. Some of it was flying out of his mouth as he talked.  
  
"Yes, of course! I want to finish collecting the shards and I can finally be done with this nightmare!" Kagome hissed back. Akane entered the room with an extra bowl for Kagome. Kasumi filled it with rice and handed it to Kagome who happily accepted it.  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, nothing was the same. First of all, Ranma and Akane aren't shouting at each other. Second, no one spoke except for Ranma and Kagome who were talking about anything that crossed their minds. Third, Soun was starring at Kagome without blinking. This was creeping Kagome out a bit, but she ignored it and carried on with the conversation with Ranma.  
  
Finally, dinner was over. Everyone was now cleaning up the table. Kagome sighed lightly as she watched.  
  
Akane accidentally tripped while carrying dishes and bowls. Ranma caught all of them in a flash, but he didn't catch Akane who fell on the floor face first. Now Akane was screaming at Ranma about why he didn't catch her, and let her fall like that. Ranma tried to defend himself, but of no use. Finally pissing Akane off BIG time, who whipped out the huge mallet that she hit Ranma with that morning, and was now chasing him.  
  
Genma was sitting next to Kagome who was following Ranma with her eyes. He poked her lightly to get her attention. She turned her head to look at the person who poked her to see a very cuddly looking panda.  
  
"Kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted and glomped the panda. Then started snuggling it. (XD sorry for this! I just wanted include it in my chappie) Ranma and Akane stopped dead in their tracks, staring wide-eyed at Kagome who was still hugging the 'panda'. Soun walked in on them when Ranma and Akane stopped their chase. He looked curiously from one face to the other trying to see what had stopped them. Finally his gaze landed on Kagome who was now petting the big cuddly looking panda and cooing. His eyes popped out and he was starring like an idiot at the event that was taking place before his eyes. Ranma and Akane did the same.  
  
Genma was holding a sign saying: GET HER OFF OF ME!!!!!!  
  
Finally realizing that Ranma, Akane, and Soun were starring, Kagome stopped petting the very annoyed panda.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a confused Kagome. But no one spoke. The silence was seemed to last for an eternity, when Ranma broke the extremely awkward silence.  
  
"Kagome," he began questioningly, "You do know that's my pop, right?"  
  
With those words Kagome jumped out of her seat, and turned to face the panda. She spoke embarrassedly. "Gomen Nasi! Gomen! Gomen Nasi......" she repeated over and over until Ranma stopped her.  
  
"It's okay," Ranma reassured her, "You just didn't know." He patted the girl on the shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded, she was still embarrassed about the accident. She was about to leave the room when Happosai showed up with a small package. He was waving it around in the air and telling Ranma to come with him for some strange reason. Ranma jogged up to Happosai and while glaring at him.  
  
"Kagome, you can wait in my room. We should get ready first. Then we'll get started in the morning." Ranma declared and walked away with his sensei.  
  
Kagome only shrugged. She turned around to leave again, when Akane stopped her. She smiled at Kagome nervously, "Why won't I accompany you to Ranma's room? The house is filled with weirdos." Kagome was a bit confused about the statement, but she agreed.  
  
Kagome and Akane were walking up the stairs leading to Ranma's room, when they spotted Ryoga walking towards them. He was looking around the hall. His eyes were empty, and it looked like he was, well, dead.  
  
'Is he sleep walking,' Kagome asked herself seeing the teenager wander.  
  
When he bumped into Akane, he looked up into her face, not knowing who he had bumped into.  
  
"Gomen! Akane-chan," Ryoga apologized. (I don't know if Ryoga ever says that in the anime or manga. Just go with it for this fic k?)  
  
"Hey Akane! It's been a while since I last saw you!" said Ryoga, happily. "Who's the girl?" he asked as he spotted Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Ryoga. Ryoga, Kagome," she introduced. Both nodded their greetings to each other. "So what's up with you, Ryoga?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nothing. Can you tell me where Ranma is?" he questioned Akane.  
  
"Not a clue. I saw him two minutes ago. He was going somewhere with Happosai." Akane answered to the best of her ability. Ryoga nodded and walked down the stairs.  
  
Kagome was just about to ask Akane what was up with Ryoga, but Akane answered before she could say a word. "Don't mind Ryoga. He's one of Ranma's friends." Kagome nodded, and started back to Ranma's room.  
  
When the two girls reached Ranma's room, they stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Uh... Kagome, where are you going with Ranma?" Akane asked. "I heard something about the 'Training ground of accursed springs'?"  
  
Akane's body was shaking a bit, because she was a bit, no a lot nervous. In her mind she thought about them going to the grounds. Then she thought about Ranma and Kagome's relationship. Her thoughts grew worse by the second. Finally her thoughts came to the conclusion that Ranma liked Kagome more than her. And there was even the possibility that Ranma might be in love with Kagome!  
  
"Um... he and I are... are.... are... going on a trip to that place!" Kagome finished very lamely, sweat dropping at her own statement.  
  
'That was even lamer than before.' She reprimanded herself. She didn't want to say the place aloud for some strange reason. 'Maybe Akane would follow us and find out about my secret! That can't happen!' Kagome thought to herself. Now she was getting a bit paranoid. But being chased by demons for a long time would do that to anyone.  
  
"Oh..." was the only thing Akane could think of to say.  
  
"Better finish packing before we go!" Kagome said. Opened the door, and went into the dark room.  
  
Akane was still nervous, but she relaxed a little. 'I hope so....'  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry for posting the chappie late! I've been working on a new fic... Any ways... I'm sorry if I have any OOCness in my fic! And any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
  
I'm still holding the contest I posted on my previous chapter. But No one who voted can vote again!  
  
I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP! And BTW please check out my other fic. It's Reploids and Navis in the Mega Man section.  
  
And by the way, I'd like to thank my friend anime4ever for reviewing my story!! There I said it! You happy now? 


	3. Ranma's power

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu-yasha or Ranma! But I wanna.  
  
Last chapter: 'I hope so...'  
  
Ch 3: Ranma's power  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Where Ranma was *_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Happosai this better be good! I have plans ya know!" Ranma said, irritated.  
  
"Ranma, would you try this on for me?" he asked innocently.  
  
Ranma only glared at Happosai. He took the package from him and opened it. It revealed a bra that Ranma had seen in Akane's laundry basket. He immediately closed it and shoved it back to Happosai.  
  
"No way! I'm not wearing that damn it!" Ranma said indignantly.  
  
"Come on! What so wrong about it? You're only going to wear it a bit!! It's not like it'll be stuck on you or anything." Happosai said trying to restrain himself from trying to force Ranma when he's Ranma-chan to wear it.  
  
"No!! Forget about it!!!!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Happosai was about to force Akane's bra on Ranma when Akane came into the room. (I don't know where to put this in so I just put a room) She saw that Happosai was holding one of her bras and Ranma there looking directly at her. Her face glowed a brilliant shade of crimson, and then glowered at Ranma who was sitting there staring nervously at her. Happosai smiled inwardly, as he knew he wouldn't be the one feeling Akane's wrath.  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing with my bra?" Akane shouted.  
  
"Akane it wasn't me! Happosai's the one who took it! I didn't even touch it!" Ranma tried reasoning with Akane, who was now advancing on him. He nervously moved back. Akane was now growling at him.  
  
"Raaaaaaaanmaaaaaa!" was the only thing Akane could say in her angry state of mind. Just then Akane took out a huge mallet. A mallet that was much, much bigger than her usual one. By this time Ranma was running for dear life. He quickly ran out into the garden.  
  
Ranma looked at his surroundings trying to see where he was. He didn't notice the way he as going, because he was too occupied with getting away from Akane. After few seconds, his mind concluded that he was in the garden.  
  
*Crack* Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Rain slowly started falling. The rain was icy cold; it was the same when he and Kagome had first met. Ranma became Ranma-chan.  
  
Suddenly Akane burst through the shoji screen. Ranma-chan looked wide-eyed at Akane, who was in a blind fury. She looked in front of her; the wall was standing in his way. But she was in a situation where natural instincts took over. She jumped onto the ruff of the wall and quickly ran. But Akane was on her tail. She raised the mallet and almost brought it crashing down onto Ranma-chan's head but missed. She made another attempt on Ranma-chan, but missed again.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*In Ranma's room *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome heard loud crashes, and was a bit worried. She opened a window and saw Ranma-chan running from a very angry Akane. She let out a small squeak, and rushed down to the garden.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*In the living/dining room*_*_*_*_*_  
  
There was a huge hole through the shoji screen, at the sight Kagome stepped back. She shrugged off the feeling of foreboding and ran out into the rain.  
  
'I hafta help Ranma' she thought to herself over and over again, trying to will herself to do something useful. After a moment the thought faded away and was replaced with a new one.  
  
'The rain...it's just like the one when I met Ranma... The rain that revealed his other side to me... The rain that...brought me him.' She was rudely woken up from her train of thought by a crack of thunder. She shook her head and looked frantically around for any sign of Ranma.  
  
Ranma-chan didn't notice Kagome, because she was trying to reason with a very angry Akane. But Akane noticed, and turned her head to face Kagome then lunged at her. Ranma-chan was shocked by her sudden surrender, but sensing that that wasn't quite it, quickly looked at the spot where Akane had jumped off. Kagome was standing there wide eyed in shock.  
  
"Give me the Shikon shards!" Akane yelled at Kagome in a voice not her own. Akane's eyes were glowing crimson. Kagome gave a yelp, but she was still too scared to move away.  
  
"Kagome!" Ranma-chan yelled. She grabbed Kagome before Akane could lay a finger on her, and leapt out of reach, with Kagome in her arms.  
  
Kagome finally snapped out of her shock.  
  
"Ranma! A youkai's possessed Akane! And it wants the Shikon shards!" she shouted over the rain and thunder. Ranma-chan was dodging Akane's attacks, but she still listened to Kagome. By now Akane dropped her mallet and was fighting Ranma-chan with her fists. Ranma-chan could tell that there was something making Akane more powerful. Kagome's explanation had only confirmed his suspicions. Ranma dodged a few more attacks and kicked Akane in the stomach, sending her all the way back into the wall. Ranma quickly put down Kagome and rushed to Akane.  
  
'I wish Miroku was here now!' Kagome thought as she watched Ranma-chan dodging Akane's attacks. 'His exorcism charms would be really useful right now.'  
  
Ranma-chan occasionally got a hit in between dodges. Ranma-chan tried reasoning with the possessed Akane, but Akane wouldn't listen. Akane tried to go towards Kagome, and the shards, but Ranma-chan always got in the way. Finally Ranma-chan knocked Akane out with a strong punch.  
  
She walked over to Akane, and stared at her still form. Ranma-chan could feel that Akane's aura was corrupted with evil. Now the problem is, how to get the youkai out of her. Kagome walked to Ranma-chan 's side, and knelt down next to the unconscious Akane.  
  
The youkai pulled itself out of Akane's body and jumped to the sky. It looked like a weasel youkai. It eyed Kagome with a glare, then, sensing the power of the jewel, it lunged at her. Before it got anywhere near Kagome, Ranma-chan punched the youkai in the face. It recoiled and flew back into the air.  
  
"Ranma, keep it busy. I'll get my bow," Kagome declared. She ran into the living room and began to search for her bow. She had left it there after she and Akane talked.  
  
Ranma-chan was keeping the youkai busy. They had an unfair fight. Ranma is and always would be stronger than the youkai.  
  
Ranma-chan was furious at the youkai for taking possession of Akane. The youkai in return was furious at Ranma-chan for interfering in it's attempt to get the shards. The fight lasted for few more minutes before Kagome arrived with her bow in hand. The only reason Ranma-chan let it live for so long, was because she wanted to torture a bit before it died. (I know totally not Ranma!! I know it's so ooc! But go with it!)  
  
She aimed an arrow at the youkai, and fired it with a twang of her bow. The arrow soared through the air, engulfed in a pinkish light. When the arrow arrived at its target, the light brightened, as if cleansing the evil from the area. Since the youkai had no good intentions, it was dissolved into nothing. Kagome held her bow in the exact position she had when she had released the arrow. After witnessing the destruction of the weasel youkai, Kagome dropped her bow and ran to Ranma-chan who was starring at the spot where the youkai was seconds before.  
  
"Ranma," Kagome said softly. "I mean Ranma-chan," she corrected herself. "We should get Akane inside before she wakes up." Ranma-chan nodded. She took Akane's still form and walked back into the dojo. By some miracle none of the other people living at the Tendo Dojo woke up from the noises from outside. Ranma-chan took Akane to her room and laid her on her bed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* Meanwhile *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome watched as Ranma-chan took Akane to her room.  
  
Turning her head just as their figures disappeared into the darkness, her eyes fell to the spot where she had killed the weasel youkai. Something glowed on the ground; Kagome took a step closer and then sensed a Shikon shard. Finally she realized that the youkai carried a Shikon shard.  
  
'But if it carried one of the shards, why didn't it use its power?.......... Or maybe it was! And since Ranma was giving it such a hard time, I'm sure it tapped into the power of the shard. Ranma was having no problems with the youkai at all! That must mean that Ranma is WAY more powerful then I first assumed!' Kagome thought as she crouched down and picked up the shard.  
  
"Hey! I got a shard and I'm gonna get another one tomorrow," she said happily. After a moment of triumph, she turned around, and walked back to the house. Stopping at the porch, Kagome picked up her bow before racing to Akane's room.  
  
End of Ch: 3  
  
***  
  
A/N: I bet ya none of ya wouldn't have guessed that Akane was possessed! Anyways, I'm stalling until I can come up with something for when they go to the grounds. I'm having a hard time thinking of a way to make Kagome become ya know whatever she becomes. I do know what it is but I'm not gonna spoil it for you! And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
I'm still holding the contest! And no one who voted can vote again!  
  
In this story Akane like Ranma but Ranma doesn't like her in that scene. But Ranma cares for her.  
  
No Flames!! 


	4. The heart and dreams of the lonely one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Ranma. They were created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Last chapter: Stopping at the porch, Kagome picked up her bow before racing to Akane's room.  
  
Ch 4: The heart and dreams of the lonely one  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Akane's room*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Mmmmm...." Akane groaned. She slowly opened her eyes. But her eyes hurt, and immediately shut them tightly. 'What's going on?' she thought, while making another attempt to open her eyes. After a minute she got them to open full way.  
  
She was in her room, she realized after looking around her surroundings. Her book case in one corner. The desk next to her bed. The poster next to the door. And on the other side of the door was her school uniform.  
  
She turned her head to face the opposite wall, but someone was sitting next to her bed. It was Ranma! No Ranma-chan! Ranma-chan gave her a smile when she looked at her.  
  
"So you're awake? How ya feeling?" Ranma-chan asked.  
  
"Terrible!" Akane answered. She groaned again and turned her head the other way.  
  
Ranma-chan gave her a wry smile, but Akane didn't see. Right at that moment, Kagome opened the door. She was soaked, but she was smiling happily.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"No." Akane replied. She said with a defiant tone.  
  
Kagome looked wearily at her. 'I hope she didn't remember anything that happened in the last 15 minutes.' she thought to herself. And let out a sigh.  
  
Something in Akane snapped as she heard Kagome sigh. 'What happened? What in the world happened? Did something happen while I as unconscious? GOD! Did something happen between Kagome and Ranma? Ranma! Why do I have to loose you?!!!! Why!!!!!?' at the last thought, Akane began to silently cry her heart out. Ranma-chan and Kagome saw of course.  
  
"What's wrong, Akane?" Ranma-chan asked gently. She would've put her hand on her shoulder, but she decided not to. 'Did something happen that I should know?' she thought to herself. "Please don't cry. Don't cry." Ranma- chan begged the still crying girl that lay on the bed. She was concerned (sp?) about Akane. It was in her experience that nothing good happened that would make a girl like her cry.  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Akane protested feebly (sp?). And went back to crying. She curled herself to a ball, and sniffed a bit before she continued.  
  
"But Akane! What's wrong?" Ranma-chan asked. She was doing her best to comfort her, but of no use.  
  
"It's too hard to say." Akane said in a whisper. Ranma-chan was about to protest when Kagome put out a hand and stopped her.  
  
"Fine. We'll leave you alone." Kagome said. Ranma-chan was about to protest, but fell silent. Ranma-chan got up and began to walk to the door, with Kagome by her side. "Night. Hope you feel better in the morning." And left Akane's room.  
  
"Why?" Akane whispered. "Why? Why... do these things always happen to me?" She tried to answer her question, but all the answers were just, so fake. She shook her head, and slowly stopped crying. And fell into a deep sleep. And dreamt (sp?) the weirdest dream in her life.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* Akane's dream *_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
She was in a dark empty room. No, she wasn't' in a room, she was in some forest. It was night and the moon wasn't showing in the dark sky. The trees were tall, that was the only thing Akane could tell. There were no noises, in the area. No owl hooting, no cricket chirping, absolute silence. Something about it made her tense up. But she shook the feeling off. But she was still on guard.  
  
She strained her eyes to see to their fullest extent in the blackened forest. Suddenly something caught her eye. It sparkled, and glowed a whitish-blue color. In an instant, Akane walked toward the strange glow. She stretched her arms and felt the trees blocking her path.  
  
Slowly she was making progress. She was about 10 ft. away from the glow, when she heard something on the other side rustle. She let out a yelp, but she continued. Soon curiosity filled her mind. 'I wonder what that was. Maybe, I should investigate. Maybe someone's there. And they can tell me where I am and how to get me out of this place!' she quickened her pace.  
  
Soon she reached the glow; it turned out to be a pond. Not just a pond but hundreds of ponds. 'What in the world is this place?' she asked herself. She turned her head to see if there was anything else that could tell her where she was. After a minute of searching Akane found a sign near a pound. She smiled a satisfied smile, 'finally some answers!' She walked toward the sign, but the light was to dim, to read the writing. Akane got annoyed after 5 minutes of trying to read the sign.  
  
"This is no help!!" She shouted. It strangely echoed through the pounds. The water in them seemed to ripple. When Akane saw this, she wondered 'How can that be? I didn't say it that loud! Okay now this is weird! I better get myself out of here before something bad happens!'  
  
Right at that moment, Akane heard the same rustling noise. Her body seemed to stiffen. "Who's there?!" Akane shouted/asked.  
  
There was no answer. She asked again. After few seconds, which to her seemed like and eternity, something replied.  
  
"Looooooooook....." it said. The voice was raspy, and cold. I didn't sound male or female.  
  
At this Akane was freaked. She was filled with the emotions of fright, and comfort. (I know strange!! But u guys will know how this fits in later in the fic.) "Who are you!!!!!?" Akane shouted to the cold night air. It carried on for a whole minute before it faded. This wasn't natural, Akane knew. But she was too scared to really pay attention to it.  
  
And again the voice replies "Loooooooooooooooooooook.............." And right on cue a strong wind blew towards Akane.  
  
Akane was turned to face the other direction. She was facing the pounds. "N...nani?" And suddenly the area around her faded the sign, and the trees, into nothing. The only things left were the pounds. Slowly figures began to appear. It was hard for her to make out the people, but they materialized.  
  
Akane walked towards them. She didn't notice it until now, that she was walking on the pounds. At each step the water rippled. "Nani?" Akane said as she saw this happen. She walked up to the point where she saw the figures clearly. They were Ranma and Kagome. When Akane identified who they were she gasped.  
  
Akane watched as the scene began.  
  
Ranma and Kagome split up. They were looking for something in the ground. Ranma was digging in the dirt, deeper and deeper the hole got, but he seemed to not find what he was looking for. Kagome was searching the area, just like Ranma she had no luck in finding the object that seemed to be hidden in the ground.  
  
Akane couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could figure some phases that they spoke. She could see how they moved their mouths. She paid close attention to Ranma who seem to enjoy looking for the lost object, or he might've been enjoying Kagome's company. If so that hurt Akane's feelings.  
  
Finally, Ranma found the lost object. And Ranma shouted to Kagome to come over. Kagome was excited and quickly ran over to Ranma. She tripped on a loose earth, and fell into the pound Ranma was pointing to. Right at that point the scene paused. Like someone had pushed the pause button, and the film just stopped. And after a minute of wondering, the scene slowly faded.  
  
Akane was once again in the middle of no-where. She wasn't in a forest, wasn't in a room, she was in no-where. From what she could observe the place she was in was a wall less place. It didn't have an up or down, left or right, And nothing was there only she. It scared Akane, being in a place where there aren't any laws of gravity, any laws or rules at all. She shook her head, 'At least, she thought, 'there is air in this place.' And closed her eyes.  
  
When she closed her eyes, she heard a rushing sound. Immediately she opened her eyes. The sight that met her eyes was, in some ways terrifying. Water was filling the entire space. 'How is that possible?!' Akane screamed in her mind. At that point she was thrown in the water. Akane blinked twice to get the water out. She gasped for air, and amazingly she could breathe.  
  
Akane looked around her to see what was happening, and she saw a girl about her age drowning. She had her right hand trying to grab something for above her. Akane's eyes widened as she saw the girl. She swam desperately towards her, but she got no where. She could only watch helplessly at the scene that was unfolding.  
  
The girls gave her last breath, watching the bubbles flout to the top. The girl was dead!  
  
As the bubbles flouted to the top, Akane screamed. "How?! Why?!! Why couldn't she breathe, and I can?!! How?!! Why?!!!" she cried, but her words were drowned in the water. And Akane cried her heart out. Watching someone die, and you couldn't do anything to prevent it was horrifying! Akane tried to swim to the now dead body and for some strange reason now she could go to the body.  
  
When Akane got there, she looked into the face of the drowned girl. She had closed her eyes, so Akane couldn't see them. But what she could see is that the girl was amazingly beautiful. In all of her life, Akane never saw a girl more beautiful then her. She closed her eyes and cried one tear, but as you know the tear just mixed with the water. When Akane opened her eyes, she found many bad cuts on the girl. It looked like she had been in a horrible battle, before she drowned.  
  
'Oh, God! Who could do such a thing?!' she thought to herself. And silently cried.  
  
And again the scene paused, and faded away.  
  
Akane woke and screamed. But no one came. She looked at the clock; it was 6 in the morning. She set her clock down and fell back onto her bed. She placed a hand on her head and thought 'What? Was that only a dream? No it can't be! It was to real.' but Akane had her doubts. She shook her head and got up. She made her way to the living room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ranma and Kagome's view*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
As the two left Akane's room; they headed to Ranma's room.  
  
"What do you think is happening to Akane?" Ranma asked the silent Kagome.  
  
"I dunno. I think she'll tell us when she's ready." Kagome replied.  
  
Finally they got to Ranma's room. Kagome set up her sleeping bag.  
  
"Ranma, so do you still want to go to the grounds? Or stay here with Akane?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I made a promise to you, and I'm going to keep it." Ranma replied in Sesshoumaru's famous monotone. Kagome nodded.  
  
Genma was already in the room. He didn't notice that Ranma and Kagome was in, and just kept sleeping in his futon. As always Genma was in his panda form. Ranma sighed and shook his head. "Let's get some sleep. But Kagome can we leave later tomorrow? I want to get some things organized before we leave." And Kagome nodded.  
  
They slept for the whole night, and it was morning now. And it was the time when Akane screamed. Ranma and Kagome got up at once. Ranma was about to run over to Akane's room, but decided not to. 'She needs time to herself.' he thought.  
  
Kagome and Ranma looked at the still sleeping Genma. "What?!! Is this whole house deaf or something? Are they dead?" Kagome asked Ranma.  
  
"I don't know. When we fought the youkai no heard us, and now no one heard Akane scream. I think they must have hearing problems, sleeping like a log, or they might be dead."  
  
"Let's see." Kagome said and went over to Genma. She crouched down and poked him on the cheek. The only response was that Genma turned over. "Well, at least he's not dead."  
  
They walked out and went into everyone room and poked them, and like Genma they turned over. "Now we know that they aren't dead." Kagome said.  
  
And the two headed to the Living room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Living room*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma and Kagome got there before Akane did. Ranma walked to the table and sat down. Kagome went to the shoji screen, and was looking at it.  
  
"What's up?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The door isn't broken!" Kagome said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I remember last night that the door was ripped opened! And it's fixed. I know that none of us could've fixed it." Kagome opened the door to look outside. Nothing was broken! "Nani?! Nothing's broken! I remember that the wall was smashed! And the walls there and standing!"  
  
"Nani?!" Ranma said and went to join his friend. He looked outside and saw what she meant. Ranma too remembered that the wall should be rubble. 'No one could've fixed it, in this short amount of time. What the hell is going on?'  
  
Right at that moment Akane entered the room.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry for posting the chappie so late. Something was wrong with fanfic.net when I logged out, so I couldn't post up the chappie! I hoped u guys enjoyed this one; it took me some time to get everything down. And remember to review! And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!  
  
To Shinimegami: I know! But it's going to be Inu-yasha all the way after Kagome and Ranma go to the grounds. I thought it was appropriate to start with Ranma and then moving to Inu-yasha. I hope this clears things up for u.  
  
And to tell u guys somein, the girls that drowned wasn't Kagome. It was the girl who made one of the cursed springs. And it's not the same spring as Ranma's, if so the curse wouldn't do anything to Kagome. And Kagome's goin to fall into the same spring the girl fell into.  
  
And I'm still holding the contest! Again anyone who voted can't vote again! Stay in tune for the next chappie!  
  
P.S. - This contest will continue for a long time until I write something that will put a pair together. And wanted to tell u that Ranma/Kagome is in the lead! 


	5. Meet Shampoo and Mousse

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Ranma. Rumiko's the owner. But for this fic I'm barrowing.  
  
Last chapter: Right at that moment Akane entered the room.  
  
Ch 5: Meet Shampoo and Mousse  
  
They turned around to see Akane standing in the doorway, she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. She looked around; the room was quite empty of people. Only Ranma and Kagome were there.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Akane asked the two.  
  
"Uh..........um... They're still asleep." Ranma answered.  
  
"What? It's like 7 now!" said Akane. "I'm starved!"  
  
"I'll go make some ramen then," Kagome declared. Just then Akane and Ranma's stomachs growled. All three sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll hurry." Kagome said and went into the kitchen to make the noodles.  
  
Akane and Ranma were the only people in the room now. Both were uneasy. They kept glancing up, when their eyes meet; they blushed, and looked down quickly.  
  
After half an hour, Kagome re-entered the room with 14 cups of ramen. She set then on the table.  
  
"Breakfast is served!" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
Ranma grinned and took 1 of the cups and began to devour the contents.  
  
Akane sighed and took 1 of the cups herself before Ranma ate everything. Kagome followed suit.  
  
Ranma placed the now empty cups on the table and grinned at the girls.  
  
Both girls were watching Ranma when he at the 12 cups of ramen that were left. They were just holding their cups and didn't eat at all.  
  
"You gonna eat those?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Huh? ... Oh!" Both girls said and began to eat their ramen.  
  
After 15 minutes they finished. The cups were empty and lying on the table. They sat silently as they were digesting their food when, Ryoga popped into the room. He was looking confused about something, because you can see it in his eyes.  
  
"RANMA!!!!" Ryoga yelled. "Come with me!" He said in a much calmer voice. Ranma just shrugged and went with him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked Akane.  
  
"Nothing really." she replied and began to clean up the table. Kagome shrugged off the feeling and helped.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* In the backyard with Ryoga and Ranma*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"What's up?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma, if you get a chance to change this reality would you?" Ryoga said uncertainty as he walked to the side of the pond.  
  
"I dunno. There would be some things. But the others I want to keep the way it is." Ranma said while looking up to the bright blue sky.  
  
"Hn...." Ryoga kept looking into the pond.  
  
"What is it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"What? Nothing!"  
  
"It isn't nothing, what is it?"  
  
"Well, as you know I went back to the grounds."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And when I got there, (in this fic, every time Ryoga has to go somewhere very far away it takes him bout 3 months... And there would be an explanation on y Ryoga and Ranma are so nice to each other after this chapter) I met this fortuneteller. She said I could change reality. And that I only have a month to decide if I wanted to change anything."  
  
"Oh... So do you wanna change?"  
  
" That's the problem I don't know what I should change. Or shouldn't"  
  
" You should change the things you don't like and keep the things you do like. I think that's some good advice."  
  
" But........." Ryoga trailed off.  
  
"Hold it," Ranma said, raising his hand in a gesture to stop Ryoga. "It's like wishing isn't it?" Ryoga nodded.  
  
Just then Shampoo, Mousse popped into the picture. Shampoo went away for a while to learn proper Japanese. And as always Mousse tags along.  
  
"Ohayo Ranma," Shampoo said with brightness in her voice. Ranma nodded his greetings. Ryoga did the same. Mousse only stood there looking at the pond.  
  
"Shampoo, Ryoga... Would............you guys.........look after...................Akane while I'm gone?" Ranma asked blushing. Since he was going to leave for a while and bizarre things always happens in Nermia, he would feel quite releaved if he didn't need to worry about Akane's safety. The blushing was due to the fact he's asking help not because he liked Akane. Though Ranma had developed a good relationship with his best friend, it was still odd asking favors from him.  
  
"What? Why?" Ryoga and Shampoo asked.  
  
"Cause I'm going somewhere today. And it's gonna take me a while to get back. That's all," said Ranma, looking at one of the walls that surrounded the garden.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shampoo asked as she saw Ranma get up.  
  
"Somewhere. So would you?"  
  
"Fine." Ryoga and Shampoo answered.  
  
"Ranma? It's bout time. We should get ready now." Kagome said entering the scene. She looked curiously around and saw the people staring at her.  
  
"Oh! Everybody this is Kagome. Kagome this is Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga." Ranma introduced them.  
  
"We've met." Ryoga said in Sesshoumaru's famous monotone.  
  
Kagome nodded while smiling. "So Ranma are we going yet? I want to be finished with this quick!" Ranma nodded and start walking to his room. Kagome followed. She stop when she walked onto the porch, turned around, gave everyone one of her best smiles, and left.  
  
"Wonder what that's all bout." Ryoga said to no one in particular. Shampoo nodded her head.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* In Ranma's room *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome packed up her stuff, and Ranma did the same. Both didn't talk to each other, because each was immersed in their thoughts.  
  
Ranma was uncomfortable about Akane's actions lately to really notice Kagome was in the room.  
  
'What's up with her? I never saw her act like that! Something's wrong but she won't tell me.' Ranma frowned and continued his packing.  
  
Kagome was thinking of what would happen when they reached the grounds. She was hopping they won't need to face a demon to get the shard.  
  
'But then,' she thought to herself, 'we always face a youkai when we get a shard. It's like they know where they are and when we find them we have to fight them.' she sighed. 'My life is sad.' she thought miserably. Finally she was done.  
  
"Finished! You?" Kagome asked Ranma who was still thinking about Akane.  
  
"Huh.... Oh! Yea!" Ranma said without looking at Kagome. He had finished his packing for a while now.  
  
"Then let's go." Kagome said and walked over to Ranma and smiled wearily. He nodded, got up, and went down stairs. Kagome followed.  
  
Ranma had left a note for his pop on his bed explaining to him about his disappearance.  
  
Before the left Ranma said good-bye to Akane. And left to the grounds.  
  
End of ch: 5  
  
******  
  
Well, that was a short chapter. I'm so sorry for posting so late! I'm studying to get into a college prep school. And I got sick over the weekend so I couldn't finish this chapter. I couldn't stay on the computer for more than 20 min, before my head starts to pound like there's no tomorrow!!!!!! Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In this fic Ryoga and Ranma are friends. So the bread-feud never happened.  
  
I'm still holding the pairing contest! Ranma/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome? And to give u guys the head up Ses/Kag is in the lead with only 1 vote.  
  
Sorry for any grammar and Spelling mistakes! And sorry if Shampoo and Mousse are kinda ooc. I don't really know their characters. And I didn't give Mousse any speaking parts cause I don't know what to put in em. 


	6. The arrival to the grounds

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!!! All belong to Rumiko.  
  
Last chapter: Before they left Ranma said good-bye to Akane. And left to the grounds.  
  
Ch 6: The arrival to the grounds  
  
Kagome already bought plane tickets to Qinghai Province, China, close to where the Grounds of the Accursed Springs are located. And for some reason they were the only ones on the plane. Which creeped Kagome a bit.  
  
Ranma and Kagome traveled for 4 weeks now, and had finally reached their destination, the 'Training ground of accursed springs'.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she saw the hundreds of pounds. 'Finally! We're here!' she thought happily. She turned to face Ranma. "Finally! Let's get searching!" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hai!" Ranma said equally happy. "Where should we start, Kagome?" Ranma asked as he looked around for a spot.  
  
"Hm..... I sense a shard somewhere in the center of the grounds. So I think we should start there." Kagome declared as she scanned the area.  
  
"Alright!" Ranma said and speed off to the center. Kagome only shrugged and followed in his wake.  
  
When Kagome reached the center she saw Ranma digging in the dirt. She peered over his shoulder to see his face. Ranma noticed and turned his head toward Kagome, and smiled.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan." Ranma said with a very sincere smile on his face.  
  
Kagome pointed to herself. "Who? Me? What for?" she said confused.  
  
"For everything. Ever since I met you, everything seems different." Ranma said while looking at the sunset. He stopped his digging.  
  
"How so?" Kagome asked politely, also watching the sunset.  
  
"I dunno," he sat down and crossed his legs, "Ever since I met you things had been different. Like my relationship with all of my fiancés. It seemed like it doesn't really matter anymore. And I'm not having nightmares about it. All of the changes were for the best."  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down next to Ranma. She pulled her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. "In that case, Arigatou, Ranma-kun" said Kagome and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
Now it was turn for Ranma to be confused. "What for?" he asked, wide eyed and pointing to himself.  
  
Kagome giggled a bit. "Like you said, ever since I met you every things been different. Like I don't mind Inu-yasha as much when he's with Kikyo. Or that Sesshoumaru is always around."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" asked Ranma. "I never hear you talking about him."  
  
"Well, after he helped us get a shard, he's been sorta following the group. He's real nice once you get to know him. Though he may seem cold at first, he's really...." Kagome trailed of. She didn't really know what to say now. But she didn't really care. Ranma nodded getting the point.  
  
They sat there in silence until the sun finally set. Now the sky was a mixture of purple, blue, and black. The moon shown full in the tri- colored sky, and everything seemed to stop. It was like time stopped itself. Nothing was moving nothing was heard. Nothing moved it was like everything standing still.  
  
Kagome and Ranma could feel the air change. It felt like it was waiting for something major to happen. It seemed strange, down right abnormal!  
  
Ranma let out a sigh. But that didn't change anything. Nothing moved, or heard. "Something's wrong." Ranma said to Kagome who was staring into the moon.  
  
She nodded. "So you noticed too. What do you think about this?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"I dunno. But something big is going to happen now, or sometime soon." Ranma answered. His face paled. He sighed again. Then a thought came to him.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ranma's inner conversation*_*_*_*_*_  
  
'I told you! I told you!' his conscious shouted at him. It referred to bringing Kagome to the grounds.  
  
'Yea? So? It doesn't mean that something HUGE is going to happen to Kagome.' Ranma retorted.  
  
(- Ranma's conscious speaking- ; ' Ranma is speaking', this will only last until the end of Ranma's inner conversation.)  
  
-Yea? But how bout it does happen to Kagome? What are you gonna do then?-  
  
'.......'  
  
- Figures!! My advise is to get the friggin hell outa here!-  
  
'How about Kagome? She has to get the shard. That's the whole point bout this trip.'  
  
- So? What do you care about more? Having Kagome as Kagome. Or having her cursed like you? When touching water would change her into whatever she becomes?-  
  
'It isn't going to happen or anything'  
  
- Yea? And how are you going to stop that?-  
  
'....... I'll keep a close eye on her.'  
  
- Yea, but she can still fall into one of the pounds. And if that happens, what the HELL are you going to do?-  
  
'..............'  
  
- Look here. If you care about Kagome at all then get you and her out of this place!-  
  
'No I can't.'  
  
- What the hell is your problem now?-  
  
'You know. I promised...'  
  
- So what of it? You promised you would take her to the grounds. And you did.-  
  
'Kuso! –[ Bull shit]- She needs to find the friggin shard!! The sooner she finds all the shards, and kick Naraku's ass to hell, the sooner she can stay here. In this era.'  
  
-...............-  
  
~~ End of conversation ~~  
  
Ranma had finally won the fight. He smiled at himself for his little victory against his conscious.  
  
"Ranma...." Kagome whispered while tapping Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Wha? Oh." Ranma said looking into Kagome's face. "What's up, Kagome?"  
  
"Ranma, it's night now."  
  
"It is? When?"  
  
"Hai. Since two minutes ago. You were staring at the sunset for awhile, and spaced out I guess."  
  
"Really? Oh....Ok. Let's make camp!" Ranma said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome nodded and went to the other side of the ground. She unpacked her stuff, mainly her sleeping bag, some junk food, and some ramen.  
  
Ranma had been staring at her for a while with a little o formed in his lips. He shook his head and went over to her.  
  
When he reached were Kagome was, he sat down, crossed his legs, put his palm under his chin and his fingers on his cheeks. After Kagome finished packing she looked at Ranma. He was spacing out again, and was staring at the dark sky. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Ranma? Can you go and get some fire wood?" She asked the still spacing out Ranma. He nodded, got up, and went to find some firewood.  
  
After a while Ranma came back with some firewood. He set them down and began to make a fire. Kagome was staring at him all the way. Finally the fire lit. Kagome put the pot over the fire and made some hot water. After it boiled she poured them on to the ramen cups. They ate in silence.  
  
After they ate. Ranma got out his sleeping bag, crawled inside and shifted into a comfortable position. Kagome did the same.  
  
"Night Ranma." Kagome said before she fell asleep.  
  
End of ch: 6  
  
********  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay. And sorry for the short and lame chapter. It's the best I can come up with for the moment. Well, it 7:46 and school starts in 15 minutes so I better hurry.  
  
I'm still holding the contest. And Ses/Kag is in the lead. 


	7. At the grounds of Accursed Springs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. As u know they belong to Rumiko.  
  
Last chapter: "Night Ranma." Kagome said before she fell asleep.  
  
Ch 7: At the grounds of accursed springs  
  
Kagome was the first one to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms. Kagome looked over to Ranma who was still sleeping.  
  
'He's so kawaii –[cute]- like that.' she smiled to herself. 'I think I better get some food ready.' She used the last of the firewood to make the fire. Looking through her backpack she pulled out some ingredients to make fried rice. (Kagome learned how to cook from home-ed, and her mom. This skill would come in handy later in the fic.)  
  
At the delicious smell of Kagome's cooking Ranma awakened. He was still drowsy and his vision was a bit blurry, but hey it was the morning. The rays of sunlight hit his eyes hard and made them sting. He moved his arm so it covered his eyes.  
  
"Food?" was the first thing he asked. Kagome beamed at him and nodded. Ranma rubbed his eyes and crawled over; he peered into the pan Kagome was cooking with. "Smells good. When will it be done?" he asked as he watch Kagome add some soy sauce.  
  
"Should be done in couple more minutes. You should, I dunno get ready or somein," she said and she flipped the rice over. Ranma only shrugged. Since he had nothing to do, he might as well start the day off with some exorcise. He walked to an area few meters away from Kagome. He began practicing a kata he created when he was a child, when he was alone.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ranma Kata*_*_*_*_*_ (*actions* ex: *sweat drop*; 'Ranma's thoughts')  
  
*Punch, punch, kick, block, dodge. *  
  
'What am I'm going to do? Hell what am I going to do.'  
  
*Kick, duck, block, back flip. *  
  
'Hey! Today maybe we'll luck out and find the damned shard before anything bad happen.' *smirks*  
  
*round house kick, jump, jab, punch, upper cut. *  
  
'Maybe. But if it doesn't work what will I do then? Nah!! Can't be. Kagome can sense the shard. So I'm sure we'll find it in no time.'  
  
*Right hook, uppercut, dodge, punch, and high kick. *  
  
'I'm sure!! We'll be outa hear before tomorrow comes!'  
  
*Left hook. Jump, mid-air kick. Land. Spin kick. Block. *  
  
'Hope she's finish with breakfast.'  
  
*Punch, punch, duck, back flip 3 times.  
  
Round house kick. Spin kick. Duck, dashed forward for a yard, punch, and kick vertically.  
  
Jump, Mid-air spin kick. Land. Block, punch, block, kick, spin, snap kick, block, high kick.  
  
Dodge, spin kick, duck, punch, jab. Right hook, left hook, upper cut, block. *  
  
Ranma was just about to execute a karate chop when he heard Kagome's voice. She shouted that breakfast was ready. "Thank god! I'm starved!!!" he said to no one. He raced toward Kagome. He grabbed the bowl Kagome filled with her fried rice, and began to eat.  
  
Kagome grinned at the sight before her. Seeing Ranma act that way reminded her of a child. She took another bowl, filled it with rice, and began to eat. Their breakfast only took about half an hour. After they finished packing the cooking gear they began their search for the shard.  
  
The sun was fully up now. They blue sky was nearly covered with white puffy clouds. A chilly breeze swept across the grounds rippling the still waters in the ponds. The wind was a sign of the beginning of spring.  
  
Ranma went to the place where he dug and began looking around. He searched the ground to see if the shard would shimmer in the sunlight, but no luck. So he dug around a bit. After an hour of digging, all the dirt where all over the place.  
  
"Kagome!!! Where is the shard?" He yelled frustrated with the unsuccessful search. He shouted over to Kagome who was searching in another area of the ground.  
  
Kagome stood up, and closed her eyes. She widened her senses to feel if the shard was near. Few seconds have paced until Kagome finally answered.  
  
"It's around your area," she declared. She walked over to Ranma who had been looking around.  
  
"Well, I can't find it!!" he said still annoyed. Kagome only smiled at him.  
  
"Why won't we have lunch now?" she said sweetly. At the mention of food Ranma raced to their camp, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Kagome shook her head, sighed, and went to Ranma.  
  
She cooked another batch of fried rice, this time more tasty then the other. Kagome was adding the finishing touches when Ranma sneaked up behind her, tapped her on her shoulder. Kagome was startled; the wak and rice flew into the air. Ranma seeing this caught the wak first and began to catch the rice. It was amusing sight to see, Ranma running around catching food out of the air. Kagome giggled as Ranma finally caught the last group of rice. Ranma didn't miss a single piece of rice or meat.  
  
"You should pay attention next time." Ranma said as Kagome took out two bowls.  
  
"Sorry. I was well dazed a bit." said Kagome as she filled the bowls with delicious smelling fired rice. They ate and talked about random things.  
  
After lunch the duo began to search for the shards again. The two searched for the whole day, literally. They dug, they looked, they did everything they could think of, but still no luck.  
  
'Great! What now? Stupid luck!' Ranma thought depressingly.  
  
'Told ya so.' his conscious said smugly.  
  
'AH!! Shimekaru!' -[Shut up!]- He yelled to his conscious. Who shrank back and didn't bother him anymore.  
  
Ranma and Kagome walked back to their little camp. Both disappointed that they didn't find the shard. Kagome made dinner, this time was ramen. She was to depress to really cook. They ate their dinner in silence. They couldn't think of anything to start a pleasant conversation with. After diner they crawled into their sleeping bags and slept.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* Ranma's dream*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma was in the middle of the grounds. The springs rippled with every breath he took. It was twilight, and the sun barely showed in the sky.  
  
"Wha? Where am I?" asked a confused Ranma. His voice carried into the nearly night air. It echoed around him, and slowly faded. "Freaky" Ranma said as he heard his voice faded. And again it echoed.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He just stood there waiting for something interesting to happen. After what seemed to be an hour Ranma spoke breaking the silence.  
  
"Sorta getting bored with this." Ranma said dully looking into the sky.  
  
Right on cue, the scene changed. Everything paused and was consumed in darkness. A new scene took place.  
  
The scene was Ranma and Kagome sleeping in their sleeping bags.  
  
Ranma stared wide-eyed, and his mouth was agape at the scene.  
  
"Am I dead?" he shouted, alarmed. Looking frantically around, to see if 'Death' was near. And 'Death' wasn't around. He sighed, trying to relax his nerves. Finally, he got himself together.  
  
"What da HELL is happening here?" he shouted in annoyance.  
  
Again, right on cue, something really FREAKY happened. The night fast- forward literally. Ranma saw the clouds in the sky rushing in a direction. The stars blinking and slowly fade. The moon going down, and the sunrise hurrying to take the moon's place. He also saw himself and Kagome doing everything in a rush. Finally everything stopped. Now someone pressed the play button. He heard the birds, which was a good sign. The world was again in the right 'VCR' mode. The sun was high in the sky, it looked about noon now.  
  
"DA HELL!!!!!!! What in hell's name happened?" Ranma shouted, wide -eyed. And again it echoed around. "This is getting old fast," he said with annoyance in his voice. And AGAIN it echoed. Ranma only scowled.  
  
Just then he heard voices behind him. He swirled around to see him and Kagome. They were again looking for the shard.  
  
Ranma and Kagome split up. They were looking for the shard in the ground. Ranma was digging in the dirt, deeper and deeper the hole got, but he seemed to not find what he was looking for. Kagome was searching the area, just like Ranma she had no luck in finding the shard that seemed to be hidden in the ground.  
  
The Ranma who watched this tried to make out what they were saying to each other, but no luck. He watched the Ranma with Kagome a bit closer. He seemed happy and contempt. He shook his head and turned his attention to Kagome. She seemed happy, and bit frustrated for not finding the shard, but happy.  
  
Finally, Ranma found the lost object. And Ranma shouted to Kagome to come over. Kagome was excited and quickly ran over to Ranma. She tripped on a loose earth, and fell into the pound Ranma was pointing to.  
  
'OH!!! SHIMATTA!!!!' -[Damn it!!!!]-  
  
Right at that point the scene paused. Like someone had pushed the pause button, and the film just stopped. And after a minute of wondering, the scene slowly faded.  
  
A new scene took its place. Ranma was in...  
  
"Water?" he said, the water consumed his voice. He gasped, trying not to breath underwater. But to his amazement he could breath under water.  
  
"Whoa. Cool." Ranma said, while nodding his head.  
  
He blinked. When Ranma opened his eyes, he saw a girl drowning. He gasped. He swam to her, trying to get hold of her body. But the body went through his hands.  
  
'Nani? How?' he thought to himself. He shook his head. He made another attempt to save the girl. And again the body only went through his hands. Ranma could only watch helplessly as she died.  
  
Finally the girl gave out her last breath. She was officially DEAD!!!!!!  
  
Ranma was in shock, but snapped out of his trance. He swam to the dead body and, finally he could touch her.  
  
Ranma looked into the dead face of the girl. She had silver hair, and very pale skin. Ranma couldn't see the eyes, because they were shut. Ranma looked sorrowfully at the limp body. After a moment of mourning, he noticed the horrible cuts on her skin. Obviously she had been in a battle, before she drowned.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* End of Ranma's dream*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma woke abruptly from his dream. He gasped for air. He had been sweating in his sleep. He took deep breaths and calmed down.  
  
Kagome woke beside him. She looked at Ranma with wide-eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu des ka, Ranma-kun" –[Are you alright, Ranma-kun?]- Kagome asked frantically at Ranma.  
  
"Hai. Daijoubu." -[Yes. I'm all right.]- Ranma answered  
  
"Honto des ka?" -[Really]- Kagome asked. She was very concerned for Ranma.  
  
"Hai." -[Yes]- Ranma said and bowed his head.  
  
Kagome was still not convinced. But she decided to leave the matter alone. She leaned over and gave Ranma a hug. She looked up into Ranma's eyes; she gave him a huge smile. And Ranma smiled back.  
  
After a little while, they parted. Kagome went over to the fire, which burned out last. Last night Ranma gathered some more firewood. So now she lit a fire and began to cook.  
  
Ranma smiled. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off his sweat. Afterwards Ranma went over to Kagome to get some food. They ate their breakfast, while talking, joking, and laughing. Finally they began to search for the shard.  
  
They decided to split up. Ranma was digging in the ground when a thought ht him like a truck.  
  
'This is like my dream. .............. If I'm right then the shard should be in one of the springs. ........... When I find the spring and Kagome runs over then she'll trip and fall into the spring. I can't let that happen. But how................ I know!! I'll tell her were it is and when she runs over I'll catch her before she falls.' Ranma smiled when he thought this.  
  
So now Ranma looked into the springs trying to see if anything in them sparkled.  
  
It was noon when he finally found the right pond. He shouted to Kagome.  
  
"Oi!!!! Kagome I've found the shard." Ranma cried.  
  
Kagome turned around, and walked quickly to the pond Ranma was pointing to. "You did?" she asked and then began to run towards the pond. Kagome tripped over loose earth and fell. Ranma tried to catch her, but for some twist of fate he tripped himself. So Kagome fell into the pond.  
  
She opened her eyes. It felt like the first time she went through the Bone Eaters Well. Blue and Pink lights surrounded her being. She felt this tingling sensation in her skin; it was very subtle. But it began to grow. She felt her whole being changing. It felt like her limbs were getting an inch longer, and her skin warm.  
  
She shook off the feeling, and began to swim back up towards the surface.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*From where Ranma was standing*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma quickly got up. He looked desperately into the spring, trying to find any sign of Kagome. What he saw was a lot of bubbles at the surface. Ranma began to panic.  
  
'Oh!!!! Shimatta!!!!! Kuso!!!!!!!! Kuso!!!!!! Baka!!!!! Baka!!!! Teinousha' -[Damn it!!!!! Shit!!! Shit Stupid!!!! Stupid!!!! Moron!!!!!]- It went on like this. Ranma looked into the pond as he heard something.  
  
Kagome popped her head out of the water.  
  
What Ranma saw was a...  
  
End of ch: 7  
  
***  
  
I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger!!!! I want to keep ur attention. If I put down what Kagome becomes then some of u guys would get bored and never read my fic again!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen Nasi for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I did my best to get this fic updated ASAP. And again Gomen Nasi!!!!! From now on, I am going to try to update this fic every week. I'll really try!!!!  
  
I'm still holding the contest. U know pick the pairing for this fic. And no one who voted can vote again.  
  
I'm going a contest for young authors, so I'm working with a new story. I was thinking of posting it. And I'm also working on a story with my friends. It's pretty good. Any ways......... see you next time!!! 


	8. Kagome's curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma. If ya wanna know y, ask Rumiko  
  
Last chapter: What Ranma saw was a................  
  
Ch 8: Kagome's curse  
  
Youkai! Ranma gasped in horror as he saw Kagome. He was certain that it was Kagome. She had a mid-night blue hair with crimson tips, and gray-blue eyes. She also had crimson markings on her face like Inu-yasha's, when he's a full demon. And pale skin only hinting the slights bit of color.  
  
Kagome looked questioningly at Ranma who was staring wide-eyed at her. Kagome looked on her shoulder to see that her hair color had changed. Kagome gasped in horror, 'This can't happen. This couldn't of happen. Please dear Kami-sama will someone wake me up from this horrible nightmare!!!!' she thought wishing against hope that she was in a nightmare.  
  
Kagome swam to land. She easily pushed herself up and sat on the ground. Kagome just sat there, looking herself over. Kagome played with her hair for a bit in a daze. She felt strange, like she was in another's body. But dismissed the thought. She shook her head. And mounted up the courage and looked into her reflection in the pond.  
  
Kagome saw that she had dark blue nearly black hair. And tranquil gray-blue eyes. She blinked and drew back. It was odd looking at the reflection. It was she, but not quite so. She shook her head to rid it of the daze it was falling into. Looking into the pond again she continued to study her features.  
  
She had markings on her face, so that confirmed that she was a full-blooded youkai. The first feature she saw was the color of her eyes. Then she stared for a moment and looked at her other markings. She had two strips on each of her cheeks, like Sesshoumaru's but they were spiked like Inu- yasha's when he was in full demon mode. She lifted her hand and set her fore - finger on her face tracing the markings.  
  
Then she realized that her nails were claws like Inu-yasha's. She looked wide-eyed as she saw her sharp claws on her hand. They seemed to gleam in the rays of the setting sun. Kagome flexed her hands. It felt weird to see them move to her mind, and not of their own accord. Heck it felt weird to even be youkai, but she was.  
  
Next, Kagome realized that youkai have pointy ears. She tucked her dark blue and red tipped hair behind her ears. Looking into the spring, she saw they were like Sesshoumaru's. She smiled to herself as she remembered Sesshoumaru. Kagome woke from her daydream with a start. She heard someone walking towards her. She was about to pounce on the person, but she caught Ranma's scent, and stopped.  
  
Ranma was boiling water, while Kagome was examining herself. Ranma sat next to Kagome and handed her a cup of hot water. Kagome happily accepted it and poured it over herself, like she saw Ranma do when he met her for the first time.  
  
Kagome immediately changed back to her human form. Blinking she looked into her reflection, to see her normal face. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" Ranma asked as he saw Kagome sigh. She only nodded. "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." and again Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the little campsite. She was making some ramen. Ranma fell into deep thought and spaced out.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ranma's thoughts*_*_*_*_*_ ('Ranma's speaking'; - Conscience speaking -; *action*)  
  
-Ha ha! I knew it!!!! I knew it!!! In your face!!!!!! - *Grins*  
  
'Ah!! Shuddup will ya!!!!! I'm having already bad enough day, without you around' *frowns. Shakes his head* 'I knew this was gonna happen, but...' *looks down sadly*  
  
-What? You knew I was right!!!! Didn't you!! But nooooo. You have to stay here for another day, and look at what just hap. - *Gets hit on the head by Ranma. o.0*  
  
*Magically, gets back up. And tries to hit Ranma on the head. Ranma blocks it. *  
  
'Please!! I have enough guilt already.'  
  
-Oh. You mean bout the girl in your dreams. I say don't worry. I'm pretty sure it was a long time ago, anyways. Now focused on Kagome! What da hell are you gonna do now? - *Glare*  
  
'I dunno. I've been looking for a cure for my own curse, but never got it. I guess we'll have to live with a Cursed Kagome for a while.' *looks disappointed. *  
  
-But you are going to find a cure for her right? - *Looks seriously at Ranma*  
  
'Of course!! But...' *looks more guilty*  
  
-But what? - *Glares at Ranma*  
  
'Look! I've been cursed for a while now, and still didn't get a cure for my curse. What do you think? Eh?' *glares back* 'But I'll find a way to get her back to herself, sooner or later!'  
  
-Now that's the Ranma I know! - *Grins*  
  
_*_*_*_*_*End of the conversation*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Ranma? Ranma?" said Kagome, while shaking Ranma.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said suddenly braking out of his trance.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Kagome asked looking worryingly at Ranma.  
  
"Hai!! I'm just a bit hungry." Ranma said quickly.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Kagome said exasperate "The ramen is finished. I know we had it a lot for the past weeks. Except when we were on the plane, but who likes airline food? Anyways, sorry. I'm not really motivated to really cook now." said Kagome and looked deep into Ranma's eyes. Ranma only smiled.  
  
"That's no problem! Now where's the ramen? I'm starved!" Ranma said happily. Kagome gave him a cup. Ranma ate really slowly for his taste. But for a reason Ranma was all filled up. Kagome was just finishing her's.  
  
"Hey!! Did you get the shard?" Ranma asked as he remembered about the shard.  
  
"No. I was well... distracted." Kagome said. "But I remember where the spring is!"  
  
"How?" Ranma asked, as he looked around the oh so many springs.  
  
"Easy! I tied a blue ribbon to one of the bamboo poles while I was looking at my reflection!" Kagome said happily. Ranma was grinning like an idiot.  
  
'Wow! She's really clever. Now we don't need to waste time looking!' Ranma thought happily. He crawled into his sleeping bag, said g' night to Kagome and slept. Kagome did the same.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Next day*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome woke before Ranma. She yawned, stretched her arm and went to cook breakfast. She lit a fire and began to cook something new, which were fried noodles. She got them from 'the guide' (don't know the name, haven't heard it mentioned anywhere yet). So she decided since this was their last day at the grounds, she'll cook something so delicious Ranma would cry, while eating it. At this thought Kagome giggled quietly to herself.  
  
Kagome was about to add some soy sauce when she heard Ranma stir.  
  
Ranma was in a semi-conscious state. (You know the one when you're asleep, but still awake) He was sniffing the air, and to him something smelled 'GREAT'. The smell of the food brought Ranma slowly to consciousness, while doing so he was slowly opening his eyes. When his eyes were fully opened, he bolted up and ran to Kagome, running as fast as he can. The short trip took him less than half a second.  
  
He was looking over Kagome's shoulder, like a child who wanted to see something another was hiding. He kept bobbing his head from the left to the right trying to take a look on the 'DELICIOUS SMELLING' food. Kagome sweat dropped a bit watching Ranma's behavior.  
  
"Ranma would you control yourself for a while?" Kagome said exasperate, but smiled. She had been trying to cook the noodles, but Ranma was to close to her.  
  
Ranma frowned a bit. He wanted to eat the fried noodles. But he thought to himself. 'If I get lost for coupla minutes then Kagome would probably cook faster. Which means I can eat faster too!'  
  
"Fine. But won't ya hurry it up, ne?" said Ranma while turning away. Kagome gave him an uh-huh. "I'll be looking for the shard now." Ranma shrugged and was walking when Kagome yelped.  
  
"Problem! The shard is in the pond remember." Kagome said, and turned around to face Ranma.  
  
"Hai. So?"  
  
"So, the only way to get the shard is to go into the pond."  
  
"Hai. I know that. So what the prob?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "That means that you'll be cursed again if you go in! I'll be able to go in with out being cursed since I already fell into the pond." Kagome reasoned with Ranma.  
  
Ranma only shrugged and walked in another direction. He was going to get a short workout while waiting for his food.  
  
Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes. She smelled something burning. With a yelp she returned to her cooking. After 4 minutes or so, the noodles were finally finished. They were a bit burnt, but it sorta added to the flavor. To know that you must of tasted them, which Kagome did. She took a small bit out of her bowl filled with her 'DELICIOUS' tasting noodles.  
  
"Ranma!!! It's finished!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Her voice echoed through the ground. And it creeped her out a bit.  
  
In a blink of an eye Ranma was there, eating his noodles. And as Kagome predicted Ranma was crying while eating his noodles. This brought a huge grin on Kagome's face. Shaking her head she began eating her noodles.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*After the delicious breakfast*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma and Kagome were walking through the ponds. Both were looking side to side to find the blue ribbon Kagome had tied to the pole. They were finally at the center of the grounds, but Ranma and Kagome still didn't find the ribbon.  
  
Ranma was closely observing a pond, which he thought, might be the pond Kagome fell into.  
  
Kagome was walking around when she noticed something blue in the corner of her eye. It immediately caught her attention. She whirled her head to face the object, to find it was the ribbon the duo was looking for.  
  
Kagome let out a small yelp of joy and cried, "Ranma!! Ranma!!! I've found it!!!!"  
  
Ranma jerked around to face Kagome, and hurriedly ran to her. He was peering over her shoulder, and saw the blue ribbon. He grinned to himself, grabbed Kagome's arm and sped to the ribbon.  
  
Kagome felt like she was being yanked from the ground. She knew Ranma had grabbed her arm and ran, but she didn't believe he could run this fast! He was running faster than Sesshoumaru! Which was a huge surprise, because Kagome never thought a human could posses this much speed. The short trip took approximately half a second.  
  
After they stopped, Kagome was all shaky. To her, her body seemed like jelly. Slowly she regained the feeling in her legs. Kagome took off her shoes, with a sigh she plunged into the pond.  
  
Her uniform was stretched, and it felt weird wearing this much clothes while swimming. Kagome looked around searching for something that shimmered. She spotted something that shimmered a pink color and had an aura. She swam to the object and grabbed it. It was the Shikon shard.  
  
Kagome was nearly out of breath, and needed to go the surface. She hurriedly swam to the surface, with the shard in her hand. After a very short time, Kagome reached the surface. She burst out of the once still pond. Kagome shook her head and sent water flying everywhere. Her school uniform hugged her skin, and made visible her flesh.  
  
Kagome swam over to where Ranma was standing and handed him the shard. While Kagome was looking for the shard Ranma went to camp and grabbed a towel. He handed the towel to Kagome, who happily accepted it.  
  
Ranma was looking closely at the shard. He felt a very evil aura when he discovered the shard was in the pond. But when Kagome touched it, it seemed to be purified. Ranma shook his head. By then Kagome had finished toweling off.  
  
She smiled up at Ranma, turning away; she made her way to the camp. Ranma followed her and was still looking at the shard.  
  
Kagome opened her pack and found some new clothes, she rushed over to a small area where the trees were and changed. A minute pass and Kagome walked out. She was wearing a new outfit, the consisted of a sand color tank top, and a dark blue mini skirt.  
  
Ranma was blushing when he saw her outfit. Kagome thinking that something was wrong was looking around.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Ranma said hurriedly and turned around. " We should pack up and go."  
  
Kagome nodded her agreement. And began to pack her stuff. Ranma did the same. After half a hour they were finally finished packing. Kagome re- checked her stuff, and was off.  
  
Ranma and Kagome were walking side by side, to the airport. (Will explain at the end of the chappie)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*4 weeks later, At the airport*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome and Ranma were waiting quietly for their plane to arrive. It had been a fun filled experience, when they had to make their way to the grounds and back. Both got closer to each other, and were very appreciative that they met each other. With a happy sigh Kagome remembered their adventure.  
  
Ranma was tapping Kagome's shoulder, when she spaced out.  
  
"Wha? Huh? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, breaking out of her daydream.  
  
"The plane's arrived." Ranma said happily. He jumped up, which made Kagome jump in her seat, and grabbed their bags and rushed to the door where their airplane was. Kagome snapped out her shock and rushed after Ranma.  
  
They boarded the plane, and it took off.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Nermia airport*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma and Kagome got off the plane; they were in Nermia airport. Ranma was still carrying the bags, Kagome had offered him her help, but he refused.  
  
They walked slowly to the bus stop in front off the airport and waited for their bus.  
  
Immediately a bus appeared around the corner, and drove in front of the bus stop. Kagome and Ranma walked on and sat in the seats closest to the doors. After the passengers were boarded the bus drove off.  
  
Kagome was tired and fell asleep. She had her head on Ranma's shoulder, and was breathing quietly.  
  
Ranma felt quit awake and was bursting with energy, so he couldn't sleep even if he tried. A hour pass until finally they reached their stop.  
  
Ranma shook Kagome awake, she was still tired but woke. The duo took their luggage off the racks over the seats and climbed off the bus. And walked to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
End of ch: 8  
  
***  
  
Sorry I said that I'll be updating soon but was delayed. I had to rush home and finish this after school. I hope it's okay. I also think this is a bit longer than the other chapters. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another thing, I looked around and saw that there was another story for Inu- yasha that has almost the nearly the same title. It was Cursed Kagome. So be sure that you guys don't get confused.  
  
I'm still holding the contest! And again, u can't vote if u voted before! 


	9. We're going to the Sengoku Jidai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma. Their Rumiko's work  
  
Last Chapter: And walked to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Ch 9: We're going to the Sengoku Jidai  
  
It was sun set when they made their way to the dojo. Kagome was getting tired, and Ranma was getting extremely hungry.  
  
"Need sleep." Kagome said with heavy eyes. She had deep shadows under her eyes. She almost looked like a zombie. Passersby were staring at her like she was a freak. But Kagome didn't pay attention. She just walked by with out a clue on how she looked. But Kagome knew perfectly well she was about to faint.  
  
"Need food." Ranma said. He looked just as bad as Kagome. And people would stair at him too. But he was in such a state that he needed food to survive.  
  
Finally, they reached the Tendo Dojo. Both walked through the front door, dragging their feet. Slowly they made progress to the dining/living room.  
  
Ranma could smell the delicious smell of Kasumi's cooking, and was about to run to it, but was stopped by Kagome.  
  
"Ranma, I'm going to bed. Wake me up in the morning." Kagome said groaning. Ranma only nodded, and rushed to food.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*In the dining/living room*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma rushed in and began eating. He stuffed his mouth with as much food he could at once, and began to chew. Everyone sweat dropped, all except for Genma.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked timidly. Ranma only nodded his head, while still stuffing his face with food. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
Ranma only pointed up, and continued to stuff his mouth.  
  
"You mean upstairs?" said Akane. And again Ranma nodded.  
  
Akane got up and left the living/dining room. Everyone watched her as she made her exit, but no one complained. Ranma didn't notice at all and was continuing to stuff his mouth. Everyone sweat dropped again.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Kagome's view*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome walked up the flight of stairs and walked to Ranma's room, dragging her feet. She was extremely tired and wanted to go to bed. Finally she reached the door, and pulled it open. With a happy sigh she entered the room. Kagome flopped down on Ranma's bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
She was to tired and lazy to get out her own, so she thought that Ranma wouldn't mind. Kagome instantly was asleep.  
  
Akane opened the door slowly. She was expecting Kagome to be doing something, but not sleeping. She entered the room silently, seeing Kagome asleep. She tip toed to the futon.  
  
"Kagome!" she yelled. She was shaking Kagome at the same time.  
  
"Nani!" Kagome yelled irritated. She was dreaming a very good dream, and was getting to the best part.  
  
"Kagome, Ranma said that you two were going to the ground of accursed springs." Akane began.  
  
"Hai." Kagome pressed on. She wanted to be done with this conversation so she could sleep. Kagome was beginning to have raccoon eyes, and that was a bad sign.  
  
"What did you guys to there?" Akane asked, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Look," Kagome began, she was in a very bad mood, and wanted sleep. "Me and Ranma were looking for something there. Okay? I wanna go to sleep now, so good- night!" Kagome knew she was being rude but she was really tired and couldn't help it. Before drifting off to sleep Kagome made a mental note to apologize to Akane in the morning.  
  
Akane looked sadly at Kagome. With a sigh she turned around and went to her own room.  
  
Kagome had a strange dream that night, very strange.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Kagome's dream*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome turned around on her right side. She was in a semi-conscience state, and felt cold ground under her. With a jolt to her mind she bolted up to a sitting position.  
  
Kagome shakily put her hand to her forehead, pushing back her bangs. She felt cold sweat. Kagome lowered her hand to eye level and saw her palm covered in sweat.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked.  
  
She looked at her surroundings, expecting to see Ranma, or Genma. But no one was there. She scanned the area expecting to be in Ranma's room. But she wasn't.  
  
Kagome saw few clutters of bamboo trees, across the area. Looking to her left she saw mountains. This made Kagome tense up. Turning to face what was in front of her, she saw hundreds of ponds.  
  
Kagome gasped as she realized where she was in the 'Training grounds of accursed springs.'  
  
"Ranma!!!!!" Kagome shouted into the night. Everything quivered with the echoes. Kagome began to panic.  
  
"Inu-yasha!!!! Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!" she shouted. Her voiced echoed in the air, and again everything quivered with the vibrations.  
  
Kagome was now in panic. She had never been in anywhere so far from Japan without a friend. Especially in the training grounds of accursed springs!  
  
Kagome slowly and shakily got to her feet. She looked around to see what to do next. A cool breeze blew from the west, sending a bamboo leaf flying across before her. The leaf tickled her nose. Kagome twitched from the itch. Kagome sighed and decided to go forward.  
  
She walked slowly to the ponds, with her heart sinking with each step. Kagome took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves, sucking in the warm night air.  
  
Kagome dazed off for a bit until, she realized that her feet had stopped. She didn't notice the direction she was going until she woken up from her dazed state.  
  
Kagome was standing in front of the pond she fell into a month or two ago. Kagome dropped to her hands and knees, peering into the still surface of the water.  
  
The pond rippled, upsetting the still surface. After the ripple thing stated to calm down, but another ripple disturbed the pond. It happened over and over again.  
  
Kagome was transfixed with the actions. She stared unblinkingly into the pond, her thoughts drifting.  
  
Kagome was brought back to reality when an object floated to the top. Peering closely and to object rose to the top; she saw that it was an old fashioned ribbon. The indigo ribbon was about 2'6 feet long, half a foot wide, and thin. It was made from cotton, Kagome thought as the ribbon touched her fingers. Amazingly the ribbon wasn't wet!  
  
Kagome drew out the ribbon, from the pond. As she did so, her surroundings faded into the darkness. Kagome looked confusedly around, to see the cause but it was just black. Kagome looked down at her hands, to see the indigo ribbon. She saw that her body was glowing. She could see her body and clothes, but not her surroundings.  
  
Slowly her surroundings returned. Looking around excitedly Kagome saw that she was still in the grounds, but that made her happy. She observed that there was a bit less bamboo trees, and ponds. But that didn't dampen Kagome's spirit.  
  
Kagome went back to staring at the pond, with the ribbon in her hands.  
  
Kagome was brought back to reality by a loud, spine-chilling scream. She hurled around to see who was in trouble, and was met with an unpleasant sight.  
  
A male youkai, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, was attacking a female youkai. He was badly wounded, with what looked like claw scratches, sword stabbings, and cuts. But was able to stand and fight.  
  
The female youkai, had silver hair and vivid crimson eyes, like Kagome. She was also badly injured but she wasn't able to fight with the male youkai. She looked like she was loosing more energy by the seconds. She was breathing hard and looked like she was going to faint any second, but she kept moving on. She was limping on her left leg, because her right leg was mangled. Her right leg had such deep scratches that her skin was peeling off. To Kagome the girl's leg was covered in bloody cuts. And it looked like her leg was the main source of her blood loss.  
  
Kagome tried to help her, but a strange force kept her at her spot. Kagome struggled to get out of its hold but of no use. She sat their helplessly watching the female youkai running for her life.  
  
The female youkai tripped on loose earth, and fell face first onto the cold ground. The male youkai stopped too, and help up his katana.  
  
"You die here, Tenchi!" the male youkai shouted into the air. He brought his katana down, having the tip pointing at the female youkai's heart.  
  
"H. How...can you?" she hissed in anger. "How can you do this to me, Syoaran?" she shouted. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Because you worthless wench, you killed my brother!" shouted, the youkai that was called Syoaran.  
  
"Nani? I didn't!!! I didn't do it!!!!! I swear by the, gods I didn't do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tenchi. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up bitch!! You did!!!! You told him that he could find a cure for his curse here!!!!!!! And you led him to his grave!!!!!!" Syoaran cried. His face was contorted with anger and sadness, for the lost of his brother.  
  
"Syoaran." Tenchi whispered. She had stopped crying.  
  
"Now his curse is your curse," sneered Syoaran.  
  
"Nani?" Tenchi said in shock.  
  
"The symbol on your hand is the mark of the curse. You'll have that curse with you forever. Even in your reincarnations." sneered Syoaran. "You deserve it, you damned bitch."  
  
Tenchi was in shock; her eyes had grown wide. She was sitting there in total shock, scared Kagome thought.  
  
"Now, prepare to die." Syoaran said with a smile twisting the corners of his lip.  
  
He raised his sword heavenward. It began to glow a black light. Kagome felt tones of evil youki in the energy. The youki was made from Syoaran's rage, anger, and vengeance.  
  
"Death Blade!" Syoaran cried. He swung his sword vertically, releasing the youki. The youki was shaped in a vertical arc, totally destroying anything in its path. It corroded the ground making a deep line gash, heading toward Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi saw the youki but didn't get out of the way. She only shed her last tear, before the youki got to her. The force of the youki threw her back. And it burned her. Her clothes were singed, but not all of it was burned. Wherever the energy paced through her body gashes were made. The youki created such deep gashes that her limbs were nearly cut off.  
  
Finally the youki disappeared. But her body was thrown into the air sailing toward Kagome. Her wounds gave out black sparks, before she plummeted to the pond Kagome was sitting before.  
  
Kagome saw that Tenchi's eyes were wide and glassy, practically little life was in her. Kagome tried to catch her before she drowned but the force didn't let her budge.  
  
Tenchi's body hit the water with a splash, now she was drowning.  
  
Kagome gave a cry and was finally let go. She jumped into the pond, with only one thought in her mind: to save Tenchi's life. Kagome swam as quickly as she could to catch up with the girl's body, but she didn't reach her in time.  
  
Tenchi's eyes were staring at the surface. She raised her right hand toward the surface, and seemed to try and grasp it. As she did so she let out her last breath. She shut her eyes, and relaxed her muscles.  
  
She was DEAD!! Kagome cried out in horror, but her world was drowned in the water.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*End of Kagome's dream*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome abruptly woke up, and gasped. She raised her right hand to her forehead. She was covered in cold sweat. Slowly Kagome lowered her hand to see the palm. It was covered in her sweat. When she tuned her hand around to the back she was met with a startling site.  
  
On the back of her hand was a symbol. It was a dragon wrapped around a double-sided sword. It wings were opened, so it covered the mid-section of the sword. Its eyes were closed, and it looked like it was in pain, but didn't want to show it.  
  
Kagome sighed as she adjusted to having a tattoo on her hand.  
  
Looking around the room, Kagome found Ranma sleeping beside her, in his futon. Kagome looked down to see that she was in her own sleeping bag.  
  
'Ranma must of put me in here.' Kagome thought. She smiled at the sleeping Ranma. It was the first time she ever seen Ranma's sleeping face. Kagome got up and started packing her stuff.  
  
As she was almost finished packing, Ranma woke. He looked wearily at Kagome.  
  
"What cha doin?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Ranma, I'm going home." Kagome said not looking at him.  
  
Ranma jumped up in surprise. "What?! You can't do that!" he shouted. Something amazing happened, Genma didn't wake up and throw them out. He just slept there, and this time there was no spell.  
  
"Ranma, I already got the shard and I need to go back to the Sengoku Jidai soon." Kagome explained.  
  
"What so soon?" Ranma asked in surprise. Kagome nodded. Making up his mind Ranma spoke.  
  
"I'm going with you." Ranma declared.  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"First of all, it's my fault for getting you into the pond. Second, since I'm responsible for it, I'm going to explain to your family about it. And after wards we can go to the Sengoku Jidai together. And besides going there might teach me something about that era. I'm flunking History in school." Ranma said with a shrug.  
  
At the mention of school Kagome got depressed. Her face darkened and she slowly slumped to the floor. Ranma was watching curiously at her behavior. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked and sweat dropped.  
  
So Ranma and Kagome packed their stuff and left. Ranma didn't want to leave a note for his pop, but Kagome nagged him to. And at the end of the note, Kagome scribbled: Sorry Akane for yelling at you like that.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*At the Higurashi shrine*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma explained to Kagome's family about her curse. Her mother took it quite well, but was a bit shocked. On the other hand Souta thought it was totally cool. And her grandpa was boring everyone's mind out with his talk about charms and potions to cure Kagome's curse.  
  
Kagome repacked her stuff, because she didn't have any food left.  
  
And she and Ranma were off. They made their way to the well house.  
  
"Here goes." Ranma muttered. He jumped into the well, with Kagome right beside him.  
  
End of ch: 9  
  
***  
  
Well, that was a long chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update!!! I was swamped with homework!!!!! Especially math. I HATE THE PERSON THAT INVENTED GEOMETRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm still holding the contest so pick the pairing ppl. Ses/Kag or is it ganna be Ran/Kag? No one can vote if they voted before.  
  
I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes!!!!!!!! R/R ppl!!! 


	10. Inuyasha's reaction A

Disclaimer: I know u guys know that I don't own Rumiko's works.  
  
Last chapter: He jumped into the well, with Kagome right beside him.  
  
Ch 10: Inu-yasha's reaction (A)  
  
Ranma felt a strange sensation deep within himself. The bright colors of the well, looked like an aura.  
  
After a minute or so, the bright colored lights faded. Ranma and Kagome softly landed at the bottom of the well.  
  
Ranma looked around, there wasn't much difference between the well in the Higurashi shrine, and the well in the feudal ages.  
  
Just then Ranma felt a strange aura approaching then in a fast pace. He told Kagome this.  
  
"Don't worry! It's probably Inu-yasha." Kagome answered. She began climbing out of the well. Ranma only nodded.  
  
Ranma easily jumped out of the well, and landed on the soft grassy ground. He helped Kagome out of the well.  
  
By then Inu-yasha arrived. He growled as he saw Ranma holding Kagome's hand, as she got of the well. He jumped right in front of him and Kagome. Inu-yasha grabbed Ranma's shirt collar.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha growled, in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
Ranma pulled Inu-yasha's hand off of his shirt and replied.  
  
"I'm Saotome, Ranma. I'm here because Kagome was coming here."  
  
Inu-yasha began to growl. He glared at Ranma and exposed his sharp fangs. He shifted into his fighting stance, and began cracking his knuckles. Ranma shot a glare at Inu-yasha and moved into his fighting stance.  
  
Kagome was standing there watching amazedly at what was happening before her. She had been trying to get Inu-yasha attention, for a minute now and he acted like she wasn't there. She gave up trying to get his attention and was now wondering about Ranma.  
  
'He doesn't get into a fight so easily. I mean what is this fight about? And why did Ranma accepted Inu-yasha's challenge?' She sighed to her self. As she looked up to the two, she saw Inu-yasha jump forward and thrust his claws forward. Ranma was getting ready to block when Kagome interfered.  
  
"Osuwari!! Osuwari!!! Osuwari!!!! Osuwari!!! Osuwari!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. -[ Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit]- (I'm not sure if u spell it that way, for Osuwari.)  
  
Inu-yasha was in mid air when she said the subduing spell. Inu-yasha's eyes bulged out, and the rosary around his neck glowed a pink light. He was forced downward, in a crash making a crater in the ground. And as Kagome said the spell over and over, Inu-yasha was forced to hit the ground repeatedly, making the crater bigger, and bigger.  
  
After the spells were finished, and the effect died down, Inu-yasha crawled out of the huge crater. Kagome saw Inu-yasha's eyes peering over the crater.  
  
"What was that for, wench?!" he spat. And pulled himself up.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome simply said. And Inu-yasha's rosary flashed again and forced him down into the ground.  
  
Ranma was watching all of this. When Kagome turned to face him, he sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's go." She huffed out and right on cue, Kagome's friends arrived.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were standing there. Shippo was sitting on Sango's right shoulder, and Kirara was sitting on the left shoulder. Miroku was standing on the right side of Sango. He was about to grope her, but Sango and Shippo shot him a death glare. The monk nervously backed away.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder when he was sure the monk's hand was in a safe distance away from Sango's butt.  
  
He ran joyfully to Kagome, who welcomed him with open arms, and jumped right at her. Kagome caught Shippo and hugged him.  
  
"You were gone for so long that we thought you were never coming back. I know you said that you're going back to your era for a long time but, for ten weeks!! I was so worried!" Shippo wined. But was hushed by Kagome.  
  
"I would never do that! I would always come back." Kagome said comforting Shippo.  
  
"Yes. I thought so too." Sango chimed in. She was looking worryingly at Kagome. And Miroku was there beside her nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, I must agree. When you go to your era, Kagome-sama you usually come back in 3 days." Miroku said watching Kagome hug Shippo.  
  
"Yea I know, but I also had to get a Shikon shard. And by the way, this is my friend Ranma. He's from my era." Kagome introduced them. Ranma looked at them and bowed. And they did he same.  
  
"That's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome said and pointed to each of them in turn. Ranma nodded. "And that's Inu-yasha."  
  
Inu-yasha had been getting up, after the subduing spell faded. He was starring at Ranma. He didn't like Ranma at all. Inu-yasha sensed a very strong aura around Ranma, an aura stronger than that of a human's.  
  
Inu-yasha huffed when he heard his name. "Why is HE doing here?" he asked. He emphasized he, referring to Ranma.  
  
"He's here to help us search for the shards." Kagome simply said. Ranma nodded.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't trust Ranma at all, but didn't say anything. He kept on glaring at Ranma. He slowly looked at Kagome, not wanting to take his eyes off of Ranma. That's when he noticed that Kagome was wearing gloves.  
  
Before he could say anything the small group left.  
  
"Inu-yasha why are u just standing there? They're leaving without us, c'mon!" Shippo said pulling on Inu-yasha's red kimono.  
  
"Feh." Inu-yasha said and walked towards Kaede's village.  
  
At the village  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ranma, Kirara, and Kaede were sitting in a circle around the now empty fireplace. They were happily chatting about what happened in the grounds, when Inu-yasha showed up with Shippo.  
  
Shippo smiled and ran to Kagome, and sat on her lap. Inu-yasha found a place near the wall of the hut and sat down.  
  
Kagome continued telling them what happened, but stopped when they got to the part when she falls into one of the springs.  
  
"Why did you stop Kagome-sama?" Miroku said looking curiously at her. Sango nodded.  
  
Kagome was getting very nervous. She didn't know how to tell them, that every time she gets splashed with cold water she becomes a youkai. She bit down on her lip.  
  
Ranma sensing this, continued the story for her. Kagome was relieved.  
  
"After I saw the shard, Kagome ran towards the spring. She tripped, and fell in......" Ranma said.  
  
"Hai. But didn't Kagome-sama say that there's a curse on all the springs on the grounds? And that if you fall into one you become whatever the person or animal that drowned in it first?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome and Ranma nodded. Shocked silence filled the hut.  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked too. He didn't believe that Kagome was cursed, because she didn't give off any scent of the thing she becomes. That's when Inu-yasha smelled the subtle scent of a youkai. He traced the scent to Kagome. He was paralyzed when he knew Kagome's curse was to become a youkai.  
  
"So what do you become?" Sango asked her best friend.  
  
Kagome didn't want to say it, but instead she showed it. She took a plastic water bottle filled with cool water, opened it, and splashed some on herself.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Kagome's lap and ran to sit on Sango's to see her transformation. Everyone gasped. What they saw before them was beautiful youkai.  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor, in shame.  
  
"K...Ka.....Kag........Kagome!" Miroku said stuttering.  
  
"You become a youkai!" gasped Sango.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and jumped onto Kagome's lap. He hugged her tightly. "That's fantastic now you're a youkai! It'll be so cool. We'll have lots of fun!!!"  
  
"Feh. What's great about her becoming a full demon?" Inu-yasha asked. He was still in shock. He didn't believe that his Kagome could become a full demon with just pouring cold water unto herself. (There's a note bout Inu- yasha's reaction on the bottom of the chapter.)  
  
"Well, there are cures to these kind of curses." Ranma said. "I found tons of cures for my own curse, but they got destroyed before I could use them."  
  
" I've heard rumors of a demon that can grant wishes. It can make anything you desire come true. Even lift the curse off of you." Kaede said. This was her fist time talking to Kagome that day.  
  
"There is? Where!?" Kagome asked hopefully. She wanted this curse to end.  
  
" I do not know child. I have only heard of the rumors, I do not know if it truly exists. Or if they power of the demon is powerful enough for it." said Kaede.  
  
"Oh......." said Kagome. She was disappointed, but if Ranma can live with it, so can she.  
  
end of Ch:10  
  
***  
  
Kora mina-san! Sorry for the long update. I had a lot of stuff to do this month, so I didn't get to write the story. I'm in a depressed mood now. I'm not really sure I'll get out of it anytime soon, so I guess all of u guys should be patient.  
  
Concerning the title, I put the chapter's title Inu-yasha's reaction (A) because there r more stages to come. This is the first of em. I will put a letter in parentheses in the chapter titles when Inu-yasha's reaction changes. I only thought 3 stages, but I'm coming up with more.  
  
I also spell checked my chapters. So there aren't many spelling mistakes. But that's the only thing my spell check does, only spelling. So as for grammar, I have no clue. Also I changed the name Avalon to Syoaran, in the last chapter.  
  
My computer is currently going AWOL. So if u guys don't see the changes that I mentioned, blame it to the damn computer!!!! 


	11. Old Memories and New Adventures

Disclaimer: I know u guys know that I don't own Rumiko's works.  
  
Last chapter: She was disappointed, but if Ranma can live with it, so can she.  
  
Ch 11: Old memories and New adventures  
  
Kagome sighed, looking up into the mid-night sky. The conversation with Kaede that afternoon gave her hope. But she wasn't confident that she'd be able to lift the curse from herself.  
  
She was sitting on a root of the Goshinboku. Though the canopy of leaves blocked most the view she was able to see some of the dark sky.  
  
It was night now, and most of the group was sleeping. Ranma was restless so he decided to roam around the place a bit. Inu-yasha was somewhere brooding, Kagome guessed.  
  
After a moment, Kagome felt a strong youki approaching her. She tensed her muscles, ready to grab her bow and arrows beside her. In an instant she recognized the youki belonging to Sesshoumaru. Kagome relaxed, she closed her eyes remembering the time when Sesshoumaru saved her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flash back~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Inu-tachi, were going to the western lands of Japan in search for a Shikon shard rumored to be there.  
  
In the beginning Inu-yasha refused to go there, because of Sesshoumaru ruled over the land. But he gave in, with the promise of a new Shikon shard to add to their collection. Inu-yasha sighed, he was in a depressed mood.  
  
The night before they journeyed to the western lands, Kikyo showed up. Inu- yasha remembered the scene in his mind's eye. He was sitting under the Goshinboku -[god tree]- waiting for Kagome to come through the well.  
  
Anyways she showed up. Her Soul Stealers illuminated her pale face. Inu- yasha only glared at her.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kikyo whispered. Her brown eyes holding no emotions, starred at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Feh. What do you want?" he said gruffly.  
  
"I came here to see you Inu-yasha."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What bout him?"  
  
"I was in his lands. I nearly died. Again."  
  
"You what? How? And what does it have to do with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He nearly killed me. I don't want to say how but he nearly did. I'm asking you to help me get back what is mine."  
  
"What he took something from you?"  
  
"Yes. Something precious to the both of us. I know I can't defeat him on my own. I'm asking for you to help me."  
  
"What makes you think that I'll agree?"  
  
"Because, Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru possesses a Shikon shard."  
  
"What?! But, but, he doesn't have any use for one! You're lying!!!"  
  
"No. Your older brother, has a shard. He nearly killed me for it."  
  
"And why should I believe you?!"  
  
" This."  
  
Kikyo pulled her right sleeve, revealing her arm. It was a nasty sight. Pieces of her flesh were hanging, and blood was dripping down the skin.  
  
Inu-yasha smelled Sesshoumaru's poison, all over her arm, but the surprising thing was that he couldn't before. Then again he saw blood dripping from Kikyo's arm.  
  
"Inu-yasha. Please believe me." Kikyo said revealing sadness in her eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't refuse her. But he couldn't agree to help her either. The only thing or person standing in his way from agreeing to Kikyo was....... Kagome.  
  
Kikyo began walking towards Inu-yasha. Her eyes were filled with hope. Hope that he'll agree to help her.  
  
Inu-yasha watched Kikyo approach him. He saw the hope in her eyes. He looked deeper in those eyes, lost in the memories it held. That did it. He snapped.  
  
" I......will."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome watched Inu-yasha stare at the ground. She knew what he must have been thinking. The reason was, she was there that night.......  
  
Kagome looked up into the night sky, filled with glowing stars. She smiled to herself. But she came crashing down to reality, in a second. Kagome began climbing the wall of the well. After a minute filled with heaving and lifting she made it to the edge of the well.  
  
Kagome set her backpack down on the ground, and sat on the rim of the well. She wiped her brow with her uniform sleeve, and looked up.  
  
Kagome sighed with content, beholding the beauty of the sky. But something was wrong. Something was misplaced in the perfect little clearing. That's when she felt Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's soul stealers were there besides her, giving her a stronger aura. But Kikyo didn't notice Kagome.  
  
Kagome gulped and slowly walked to a spot that Kikyo won't see her, and Inu- yasha..... Kagome knew that Kikyo was there to see Inu-yasha, that's why she always came to these parts.  
  
Kagome found a spot near a tree and bushes, surrounding the Goshinboku, and hid behind them.  
  
(to lazy to write the thing from her view. She saw the things in the flash back with Inu, so no point in writing it again.)  
  
When the last two words came from Inu-yasha's mouth, Kagome's heart ripped again. It happened to her so many times, that you'd think that she'll be use to it, but she wasn't. Holding back hot tears, from escaping her eyes, Kagome fled to the village.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed and continued to stare at Inu-yasha, with deep sad eyes.  
  
"Daijobu?" Shippo asked, peering down Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hai." Kagome answered, she didn't really hear Shippo. She was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and memories, her sub-conscience answering for her.  
  
Shippo nodded, not wanting to press on with that subject. He turned his head to face the road they were taking to the Western Lands. They took the forest road, so they wouldn't be in the wide open, for any demon to spot them. And so Sesshoumaru would have a harder time tracking them.  
  
With each thought or memory of Inu-yasha her heart cracked a bit by bit, until......... there was nothing of it. She had recovered from each time Inu-yasha and Kikyo met, but this time was in a way to her special. Inu- yasha agreed to help her, agreed to protect her, agreed to..........  
  
Kagome couldn't come to admit it. Each time Kikyo had been with Inu-yasha, she felt like Inu-yasha was betraying her, betraying her trust, and betraying her love to him. Kagome had never admitted it, but she loved Inu- yasha, the moment he announced that he'll protect her. That moment stood out in all of her memories of their time together.  
  
"We're here!!" Sango shouted. Everyone stopped.  
  
They finally made it. After the weeks of journeying, they had reach their destination: the Western Lands.  
  
"Let's search for the shard now!!!!" Inu-yasha said with brightness in his voice.  
  
"No. It's getting to dark." Miroku said, looking up to the sky.  
  
The sky was in its twilight stages, having a mix of shades of gold and red. You could barely see any clouds, against the sky. But as the group looked up out-lines of clouds were visible. Something was in the air that made the group feel uncomfortable. Something was crawling in their skin, not letting them relax. But they had to ignore it for the time being.  
  
They found a spot in the forest, not to close the edge. But Kagome could still see the village down there.  
  
"I'll get the firewood. Be careful, we don't know what is in the woods." Miroku said. He turned away and walked off in search for some firewood.  
  
Sango had been feeling tired for the day, so she took a nap before dinner was served. Kirara curled up by her side and slept too. Shippo was bored so he and Inu-yasha were in a heated argument of who gets more food for dinner.  
  
The argument didn't last long, when Inu-yasha hit Shippo's head, causing a bump to rise. And like all the times Shippo ran to Kagome for comfort and revenge. He had a evil smile on his face, and stuck his tongue out at Inu- yasha when Kagome said the magic word.  
  
"Osuwari." Inu-yasha's rosary glowed a pink light, and pulled Inu-yasha to the ground with a smash.  
  
Soon Miroku came back with the firewood. So they lit the fire and began cooking dinner. Kagome's most supplied food was ramen so the group had a cup of it. Inu-yasha on the other hand had at least 3 cups when the group was finishing their own dinner.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." Kagome said. Shippo and Miroku were yawning. Sango was nodding her head off to sleep with Kirara. And Inu-yasha was somewhere.  
  
Kagome shrugged. 'Must be with Kikyo.' she thought. When she thought that, she didn't really feel any emotions like she usually do, but emptiness. 'I guess there nothing left of my heart.' Kagome thought bitterly. She let out a sigh and got her sleeping bag out.  
  
*****  
  
Right after Inu-yasha finished his supper, he whisked away with out any one noticing his disappearance. He was jumping tree from tree to get to a certain spot in the woods. He had smelled Kikyo's blood, and wanted to check on her.  
  
Kikyo had been following the group from a safe distance, so Kirara and Shippo won't be able to smell her. And so the group couldn't sense her. She had to keep her Soul Stealers low, only stealing a few souls, just enough to sustain her, but not enough to give the Inu-tachi any suspicions.  
  
She and Inu-yasha had been seeing each other from time to time, each time discussing about what to do with Sesshoumaru, and how to get back the Shikon shard.  
  
Inu-yasha saw a small clearing like the one the group was staying at. He saw Kikyo sitting on a dead, rotted, hollow log. He saw that there was a small puddle of blood lying next to her feet. Kikyo was nursing her injured arm.  
  
"Daijobu?" Inu-yasha asked worryingly. He didn't want to see Kikyo bleeding.  
  
"Hn. I'm trying to heal it, but the farthest I've gotten is slowing the blood flow. I still need some herbs, and bandages." Kikyo said in a monotone.  
  
"Will these help?" Inu-yasha asked. He took something out of his kimono, it was a plant. The plant had lavender, light blue mixed color, bell shaped flower. And a jade colored stem, with a leaf.  
  
Kikyo was shocked. He had gotten a very rare plant that can heal many injuries and illnesses.  
  
"Where did you get that Inu-yasha?" she asked still surprised.  
  
"Kagome was talking about this, and how it is very helpful to injuries and sicknesses. And I saw her put some in her bag. So I thought you could use it."  
  
Kikyo wanted to say thank you, but she couldn't. Not after what Inu-yasha no Naraku did to them. She still blamed Inu-yasha, and wanted Inu-yasha to go to hell with her. She kept on reminding herself that.  
  
Kikyo reached out and took the plant from Inu-yasha's hand. She began to examine it more carefully.  
  
"Inu-yasha, go get me hot water and more bandages." Kikyo said. She would need those things to clean and heal her wound, the rest of the needed supplies she already posses.  
  
Inu-yasha quietly obeyed and got her, hot water, and clean bandages.  
  
After a few hours, Kikyo cleaned and bandaged her wound.  
  
Inu-yasha and Kikyo had already planned their next move, for that day. So Inu-yasha returned to his campsite where his friends were staying.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome heard Inu-yasha come back. She was lying in her sleeping bag, with Shippo asleep next to her. She didn't stir as she heard him approach. Silently a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'I hope Inu-yasha didn't smell that.' she thought hopefully.  
  
Inu-yasha looked around seeing if any one was awake luckily they were all in deep sleep. He let out a sigh, looking up to the treetop to see when daybreak would come. It was still dark so he decided to take a nap. Inu- yasha jumped onto one of the lowest braches of a tree next to Kagome, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The Inu gang packed up their stuff and began to the village. They decided to get some breakfast there.  
  
Walking over the hill, Kagome and Shippo saw a market place.  
  
"Mina -[Everyone]- , come here!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Nani?" Sango asked looking at Kirara. The little youkai mewed at the statement and shook it's head.  
  
The group hurried to where Kagome and Shippo were standing. And looked at the very busy market place.  
  
"Let's buy some food! Or we can go to a restaurant." Kagome suggested looking everywhere.  
  
"Let's go to a restaurant!!!" Miroku said. Shippo, Sango, and Kirara were nodding their heads in agreement. Inu-yasha was in his own little world.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha!!" Kagome shouted to Inu-yasha. Snapping out of his daze Inu-yasha tuned his head towards Kagome. He saw the group walking off to a restaurant, moving with the crowd. Kagome was trying to walk over to Inu-yasha but the crowd wouldn't budge a bit. Inu-yasha pushed his way through the tightly packed crowd.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and began to walk towards the restaurant the group went to.  
  
They entered the restaurant and saw their friends sitting at a table. They quickly sat there.  
  
A waitress dressed in a orange and black stripe kimono came to them carrying a tray.  
  
"So what would it be?" the waitress asked.  
  
Miroku clasped his hands around hers. And was about to ask his famous question, when Sango hit him over the head with her fist. A vain popped out of her temple. Her mouth was a thin line. She was about to hit him on the head again, but stopped.  
  
"Hahahahaha." Sango laughed nervously. The waitress was watching with interest written across her face. "Don't mind him."  
  
"Fried Rice, and Rice balls!" Kagome said happily. Everyone nodded.  
  
"C'min right up!" she said enthusiastically. (I looked it up in a dictionary! Go me!!)  
  
They waited patiently for their food to arrive. When the food did arrive everyone was eating like wild animals except Kagome. She sweat dropped while watching them eat.  
  
After eating they paid and went to the market. Kagome saw a jade dragon statue, and just had to buy it. She haggled with the merchant making it a cheap price ad bought it. She carefully wrapped it in layers of paper and placed it into a box that was given by the merchant. She put the box neatly in her bag.  
  
After few more minutes of shopping they began their search for the Shikon shard.  
  
*****  
  
They were making their way to Sesshoumaru's mansion, but Kagome and the rest of the groups were uneasy. The silence that hung in the air was unnatural. No birds were chirping and nothing stirred. The animals had run away for some reason and they knew it wasn't them that caused the strange behavior.  
  
"Something's wrong." Sango stated looking around the area. Everyone didn't nod, but agreed silently. Immediately a hoard of various youkai ambushed them. The demons jumped out of the bushes and behind trees lunging at their prey.  
  
Sango wiped out her boomerang, Hiraikotsu. She swung it at the demons cutting them in half. She heard few demons behind her running towards her. She would've blocked their attacks but the demons were in front of her making barrages of attacks, all ranging from hand to hand combat to slashes from weapons. Luckily Kirara transformed into her full size and covered Sango's back. The duo began to fight the demons around them, but there were so many that they thought it would take hours to finish killing them.  
  
Miroku was having his own trouble too. He couldn't use his Kazaana (for those of u who don't know the Japanese version, Kazaana is translated as Wind Tunnel in the English version) being too afraid to suck in his friends. So the only thing he could do was use his staff, and the exorcism charms. But there were to many of them and he was getting tired.  
  
Kagome luckily had her bow and arrows with her. Using her Purity Arrows against the demons. With each arrow that flew from the bow a pink light engulfed them, and totally obliterating any thing evil in its path. She turned around in circles firing her Purity Arrows.  
  
'Good thing I practiced archery at school!' she thought as several demons were wiped out from her arrow. She had been working on her archery skills at the school's archery field. For some weeks now, hoping her aim would improve. Now all the hard work paid off.  
  
Shippo was behind her. He used his foxfire occasionally helping Kagome out, as demons tried to attack from behind her.  
  
Inu-yasha was slicing demons in half with Tetsusaiga. He was easily killing them, but there were so many. He couldn't use Kaze No Kizu. (Inn the English version it's Cutting Winds) Inu-yasha knew that it could totally destroy all the youkai in one swing but the others were out there to, and didn't want them to get hurt.  
  
After 15 minutes of more hacking, slashing, and in Kagome's case piercing, there were only a few demons left. Finishing the last demons, Inu-yasha looked at the exhausted group. Everyone was panting from the battle, except Shippo who didn't really do that much. (Sorry to the Shippo fans!! Shippo's a kid en all but he doesn't do much in battle, and is sorta not important in the Inu gang.)  
  
"Let's take a rest before we continue. I'm exhausted!" Kagome said. She inhaled and exhaled quite loudly, making it easy for Inu-yasha to here.  
  
"Oi! C'mon!!! Don't tell me you guys are already tired from the fight!!!" Inu-yasha huffed out. But in reality he was a bit tired too, but didn't show it.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo glared at Inu-yasha. They were tired and wanted to rest. It wasn't like they were in a hurry to collect the shard or anything. But it seemed Inu-yasha did, Sango and Miroku noticed that. Shippo on the other hand was totally oblivious to that thought, the only thing he was thinking for the time being was Kagome.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-yasha huffed. He jumped up into the highest tree branch of a near by tree.  
  
Kagome sighed watching Inu-yasha jump. She slumped further down the log that she was sitting on. Depression took over Kagome, for a few seconds. After the brief emotion, Kagome felt empty.  
  
Everyone decided to end the rest break. Inu-yasha happily jumped down the branch and resumed their journey to Sesshoumaru's mansion.  
  
*****  
  
They were approaching Sesshoumaru's mansion. It was just over few more hills until they reached the mansion. Kagome sighed in relief, they had been traveling non-stop for the past week, occasionally taking a small break, some time for rest, and meals.  
  
The group was nearly there, when they spotted guards at the gate. They took refuge in a small area covered with trees, and began to plot a plan to get in. They had just finished plotting their plan when Kagome said something that shocked the whole group.  
  
Kagome just wanted to get the shard, not kill Sesshoumaru. At this statement Inu-yasha argued back.  
  
"What!!? You don't want to KILL him!!!? He tried to KILL you more than once. And you don't want to KILL him." Inu-yasha shouted. It even hurt his own ears.  
  
"Inu-yasha!!!!!!! I want to avoid all UNECASSARY deaths!!!!!!!!" she retorted shouting just as loud. Inu-yasha for a few seconds went death.  
  
"Sh!!!" Sango urged the fight pair." Be quiet! If you don't the guards would hear us. I won't be surprised if they attacked us now."  
  
"Feh. Fine. I won't kill him." Inu-yasha said looking at the guards, standing at the gate.  
  
Inu-yasha rushed up to them and drew out Tetsusaiga and swung it at the guards. Just as they were cut in half more guards ran out. It looked like there was a mini army of them. Inu-yasha jumped back to their spots, and let Miroku handle it from there.  
  
The plan was simple. Inu-yasha killed the two guards at the gate, and when the rest came go back to their spot. After that Miroku would use his Kazaana and suck them up. Leaving a clear space for them to enter. Inu- yasha fist refused that plan but it was quite an ingenious plan. And it worked like a charm.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru watched them from a far distance. He saw them first approach and head to a small group of trees. He definitely heard Inu-yasha and the wench shouting at each other, and so forth.  
  
'What do they want from me? Trespassing on my lands.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He couldn't think of anything his little filthy half-brother, his wench, and the rest of the group would want from him. At that same moment he caught the scent of a certain dead priestess. 'The old wench' crossed Sesshoumaru's mind. It was the same smell of earth and decay that caught his sense of smell.  
  
'They have no right to be in my lands. Especially that wench that came back from the dead.' he thought. No emotion crossed his beautiful face, as he thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the shadows and directly to the Inu gang.  
  
*****  
  
After Miroku sucked up all the guards through his Kazaana, he and the group ran to and past the gate.  
  
*****  
  
They were in front of each other now. The two sides unsure what to do. When a sudden thought hit the Inu gang, except Shippo and Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha told them that the shard was in Sesshoumaru's procession. But the problem was how could he now? They only heard rumors that a shard was there, but didn't know the pacific place or town. And Kagome didn't sense a shard near, hell she didn't sense any shards but her own!  
  
Just at that moment Kikyo showed up.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew out his sword, Toujikin. And held it with both his hands. (In this fic Fluffy has both his arms and hands)  
  
The Inu gang watched Kikyo wearily. They were to use to her occasional appearances. But Kagome on the other hand REALLY disliked her incarnation.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome yelled at the dead miko. Kikyo's lips curled into a small smile. Inu-yasha getting the message attacked Sesshoumaru.  
  
He swung his Tetsusaiga at him with all his might, but Toujikin blocked all his blows. It continued with senseless fighting between the two siblings for long enough for Kikyo to make her move.  
  
In fact Kikyo lied about everything. She concocted an ingenious plan to get the two things she most wanted. First, she made a fake poison similar to Sesshoumaru's with his scent. Then, she had to gain Inu-yasha's trust, to fight Sesshoumaru in thinking that he'll actually get a shard from him. But actually, Kikyo planned that the half brothers would fight long enough to get her two items. Last, after the fight, she would have gotten her 'belongings' together and left. But the thing was her two items were, a precious crystal that belonged to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's soul.  
  
Kikyo ran as fast as she can through Sesshoumaru's castle, looking or rather sensing where the crystal was. Finally coming around a corner she saw a small innocent looking child.  
  
"Little girl what is your name?" Kikyo asked in her sweetest voice. The little girl looked up from the ground.  
  
"Rin." Rin said her name softly. She would've been more enthusiastic, but she was afraid for Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"Rin-chan, can you show me where Sesshoumaru keeps a pretty purple crystal?" Kikyo said again in the same tone.  
  
"Why? Sesshoumaru-sama said never to let people see it." Rin said looking at the dead miko.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama told me to get it. He needs it to help him win the battle! We must hurry!" Kikyo stated.  
  
Rin nodded her head vigorously. If it would help Sesshoumaru she'll do anything. She quickly led Kikyo to an enclosed room that let no light shine through the shoji screens. There were only a few candles that lit the room. There it was the crystal Kikyo longed for. It was a mixture of blue and purple but mostly purple, its shape was long, with pointed ends. It was carved so every side was smooth. Kikyo took the crystal from the stand from which it stood, she marveled at the beauty of the crystal before she knocked Rin out. She used some of her miko powers enough to knock the little girl out cold for few hours. After Rin fell to the floor Kikyo exited the mansion.  
  
She headed outside to where Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting. Inu- yasha was pretty injured, he had lots of cuts and bruises, but luckily his older half-brother didn't use his poison. Inu-yasha was spitting out blood from the next attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't in a bad condition at all. He only had a scratch that barely bled, and sore spot Inu-yasha hit with his fist. Sesshoumaru was clearly winning the battle, but then again he had already won the battle. But his stubborn headed brother was too thick headed to realize that.  
  
Kagome feared for Inu-yasha's life, they should've been helping him from the beginning but they couldn't bring themselves from doing so. They just watched as the brothers fought on and on, making it seem like eternity when Sesshoumaru won. But they continued to fight. Kagome was getting angry at Inu-yasha's pig headedness, so she raised her bow and aimed an arrow.  
  
But before she released the arrow something hit Kagome hard in the chest sending her flying backwards. She let out a yelp of pain and surprise as she landed.  
  
Kagome looked down to her chest to find what hit her so hard, but nothing was there. She shakily stood up with the help of her friends. Before she could stand properly something hit her again. But this time, the pain was everywhere on her body. Her school blouse where torn in the exact places as the pain. Blood slowly trickled down her wounds, when something made her nearly vomit.  
  
Kikyo was standing before her holding up a purple crystal. She smiled venomously as the blood dripped down Kagome's skin.  
  
"I'm taking back what is mine." She said in her monotone voice. Inu-yasha's hearing picked up her words.  
  
"Kikyo don't!!" Inu-yasha shouted. He tried to stand up from his kneeling position, but his leg gave in. "Kikyo please don't! Don't!! Don't hurt Kagome!! I...... I.... beg of you."  
  
Kikyo laughed at his plea but she didn't do what Inu-yasha asked. "Why should I? Tell me Inu-yasha why I shouldn't take back from my worthless reincarnation, my soul?" she barked at Inu-yasha. She laughed again and began to drain Kagome of her soul.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo watched helplessly as their friend's soul began to appear out of her body. They wanted to stop the bitch Kikyo from stealing it, but there was a force field surrounding them. So they were left were stranded on the outside looking in.  
  
Shippo cried out Kagome's name in tears.  
  
Sango was about to cry, she didn't want her best friend dead because of her fucking incarnation. After Kohaku became a mindless soldier for Naraku and tried to kill her more than once, she couldn't take a very close friend's death. Sango shouted Kagome's name and hot tears flushed down her face.  
  
Miroku sat there stunned. He watched in confusion as Kikyo stole Kagome's soul. He never thought that this would happen. Miroku called out Kagome's name as her eyes faded.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at the scene horrified by what was taking place. He had been tricked into helping Kikyo. He felt so ashamed of himself that he wanted to die. He shouted again his plea to Kikyo, when he got no response he cried out Kagome's name as loud as he could.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't ever hear Inu-yasha begging, especially to a walking corpse. He knew Kikyo had taken the crystal from the room. He knew that Kikyo knocked out Rin with her magic, he had felt it. Sesshuomaru growled, he would not let a fucking corpse, steal a soul with his possession.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised Toujikin and swung it at the dead miko. It burst trough her shield and hit her hard on the back. Kikyo let out a gasp of surprise and fell forward. It broke her concentration and the soul she stole went back into its body. She had not been counting on Sesshoumaru fighting her. He was supposed to fight his brother, but Inu-yasha's strength only held out so long.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru had time to attack her again, Kikyo grabbed an arrow and plunged it down Kagome's chest!  
  
Kagome screamed in agony as the arrow went into her tender flesh. She felt hot pain there, and she slowly faded. Before she completely faded out of existence she heard her friend screaming her name over and over again.  
  
'Mina.' Kagome thought. She couldn't let her friends down, they needed her and she needed them. It gave her renewed strength and she fought the coldness surrounding her. The coldness was urging her to come with them to the other world. She refused their offer and fought off the hands that were pulling her down into a swirling back hole.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kikyo stab the arrow through the girl's chest. He really didn't care for Kagome he just wanted back the crystal. As you could probably understand by now, that the crystal had huge power like the Shikon No Tama, but the crystal had the power to steal souls or youkis and change it to raw power. It had been a family heirloom that Sesshoumaru was given by his father.  
  
He again attacked Kikyo. Sesshoumaru ran to her spot to take back the crystal, but Kikyo muttered a spell and the crystal disappeared. Sesshoumaru watched it disappear into the air. He growled again and attacked Kikyo. She let out a grunt fro the pain, but before he could do anything else, she muttered the same spell and disappeared too.  
  
He heard a moan from Kagome and looked at her. He had heard Inu-yasha muttering 'Kikyo why would you do this to Kagome? She is your reincarnation.' and so on. If indeed Kagome was the reincarnation of the bitch then she'll be able to tell him where the crystal was. So he shocked himself by saving Kagome's life. He picked her up and carried her to his mansion.  
  
The Inu gang didn't stop him or protest against him. They knew if Sesshoumaru would want to hurt Kagome he would've just done so, but they were carious to what he was going to do to her.  
  
"Mi...Mina" Kagome muttered. And looked at her friends wearily. Sesshoumaru raced in his top speed to his mansion, before Kagome would die.  
  
*****  
  
The doctors finished healing Kagome, and left the room. They told Sesshoumaru and the Inu gang that she'll be okay but let her rest. The Inu gang decided on going back to Kaede's village for a while and coming back for Kagome. Sesshoumaru said that Kagome could stay. He didn't tell why, but the Inu gang didn't care as long he doesn't hurt their precious Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha decided but reluctantly that he'll go and tell Kagome's family the news and that she'll stay in Sengoku Jidai for few months until her wound heals.  
  
*****  
  
Few weeks had passed since Kikyo tried to steal Kagome's soul. She was currently playing with Rin in the meadow near the mansion. They were picking flowers for Sesshoumaru, and having lots of fun doing so.  
  
Kagome was very grateful to Sesshoumaru for saving her life. So she wanted to do something for him.  
  
*****  
  
More time passed now Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gotten close to each other, but Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it. They spent some time in the library, the garden and the meadow together.  
  
That night Sesshoumaru would ask Kagome to help him find the crystal Kikyo stole from him. He heard her say that she wanted to repay him for his generosity and would pretty much do anything. So he decided to ask Kagome instead of forcing her, like he originally planned.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome agreed to his request. But she and Sesshoumaru would have to do that later. When the time came her friends came to pick her up and she wanted to go home to tell her family that she'll be staying in the era longer.  
  
Sesshoumaru agreed. In two months he would go to Kaede's village and pick her up.  
  
*****  
  
After they arrived at Kaede's village, Kagome stayed there for the night, and she went back home in the morning.  
  
(When she got home she met Ranma. That flash back is explained in the first chapter of my fic.)  
  
After Kagome explained to her family that she'd be in Sengoku Jidai longer she left through the well.  
  
*****  
  
She and Sesshoumaru journeyed to Northern Japan. Sesshoumaru had heard rumors of a beautiful miko that steal souls. So he and Kagome were going there.  
  
The Inu gang would be looking for more shards. Even though they don't have Kagome around doesn't mean they can't find the shards. The sooner they collect the shards the faster they will battle with Naraku.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru found Kikyo in a forest.  
  
"You think you can take back what is now mine?" Kikyo shouted. Rage gleamed in her dull eyes.  
  
"Return what you stole!" Kagome retorted. Kikyo gave a short laugh. Immediately the three were plunged to battle.  
  
Quickly Kagome aimed an arrow to Kikyo's hand hoping to knock the crystal out of her grasp. But Kikyo was to smart for such an amateur trick. When Kagome released the arrow, Kikyo put up a shield blowing the arrow away from her position.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately formed a yellow whip with his youki. He lashed it at Kikyo, but again the shield saved her. After the barrier faded, Sesshoumaru ran towards the undead priestess and thrusted his clawed hand at her. Kikyo tried to dodge but still got hit, unfortunately for her Sesshoumaru had poison dripping from his arm. The poison got onto Kikyo's flesh and burned her.  
  
Kikyo grunted from the pain, but refused to let her opponents have the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
But before either of them could take back the crystal or finish the battle Kikyo stabbed it into her flesh were her heart should be. Now it was inside of he dead miko. And no she didn't need her soul stealers anymore, she could take souls and youki to live on her own. She chanted the same spell from before and disappeared.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration. They were so close to get the crystal, but no Kikyo just had to disappear again.  
  
"One thing's for sure. The next time I face her, it'll be the last bout." Kagome stated un-characteristically. Her tone was dark and filled quiet rage. The negative feelings were building up to the point she couldn't stand anymore.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as they left the area. Even though he didn't show it, he was seething with anger. He agreed with Kagome, the next time they face each other would be the last.  
  
After a day of traveling and brooding, Kagome decided that they need a break, so she would go back to her own era. And Sesshoumaru agreed. He told her that after she came back they'd search again for the crystal.  
  
*****  
  
When Kagome came to Kaede's village, shard from a far off distance. After some planning, the Inu-tachi agreed that Kagome would go to China to search for the shard. Inu-yasha argued that he would come along, since there would be a huge chance she would meet a demon in the process. But Kagome refused, saying she already has a friend that knows China well and a great fighter that could beat anything. Inu-yasha was quite skeptical, that her friend would be able to face a demon. But Kagome argued that it would take to much time for him to come along.  
  
Finally they came to a compromise. Inu-yasha and the rest of the group would be searching for the shards in Japan, while Kagome searched for the shard in China in her era.  
  
When she went home, the first thing she thought of was getting to see Ranma again. After getting the necessary supplies for the trip she left for Ranma's home.  
  
(That was explained in chapters 1-9 so I won't type the outline of those chapters in this one.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~* End of Flash back~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome snapped her eyes open when Sesshoumaru was only few feet away from her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She wanted to ask him something that he'll probably disagree on. Sesshoumaru nodded his head to show that he was listening.  
  
"Can my friend Ranma come?" She asked looking hopefully in his eyes. Before he said a word Kagome ranted on about Ranma. "He's a really good martial artist. And he's used to staying outside. So he won't be a bother to you. And he'll be able to help in battle." and so on.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Ranma was a good martial artist. He felt his aura and observed him when Inu-yasha challenged him after he got out of the well.  
  
After Kagome finished her rant he quietly agreed. She was so happy that she threw herself at him and gave him a huge hug. He returned it with a rare smile on his face.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Next day*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru left Kaede's village and headed for the Western Lands.  
  
Ranma agreed to help Kagome in any way he could, so he went wherever she went.  
  
Kagome explained to him what happened before and after she met him while traveling to Sesshoumaru's territory. So Ranma knew what was happening.  
  
"Now we need to get back the crystal." Kagome said. Ranma nodded.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Few weeks later*_*_*_*_*_  
  
They were in front of Sesshoumaru's mansion.  
  
End of Ch:11  
  
***  
  
Well, that was a long chapter! A lot of dialogue though. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes!!!! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter it took me week to write it while doing homework. And sorry for the long update.  
  
The contest is still opened so vote people!!! I'll be working on my next chapter now, so review! 


	12. Journey into the Forest of Lost Souls

Disclaimer: U know the routine  
  
Last chapter: They were in front of Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
Ch 12: Journey into the Forest of Lost Souls  
  
It had been few days after their arrival. Sesshoumaru was gathering information on Kikyo. And Ranma was teaching Kagome some martial arts.  
  
It was just a normal routine day. Ranma woke up and went to the training room for some morning exercises. Then he went to breakfast. Had the usual conversation with Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"When do we leave?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as the sat down around the table.  
  
"In a week. A scout came back last night. He spotted Kikyo heading towards a forest seriously injured." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Why in a week?" Ranma asked confused. "It'll be easier if we leave today."  
  
"You still have to train Kagome in Martial Arts. She can't rely on her bow when an enemy gets at her in close range combat."  
  
Ranma nodded understanding.  
  
After breakfast Ranma and Kagome train together. And during the afternoon Kagome would play with Rin.  
  
Now was a day before they leave to hunt Kikyo.  
  
It was a peaceful day and Rin was torturing I mean 'playing' with Jaken. So Kagome had the afternoon free and decided to walk around Sesshoumaru's garden.  
  
In the garden there was a small waterfall. It gushed out clear, pure water, to the pond below. There was a small river attached to the pond, which led though the garden dividing it in half. But there was a bridge connecting the two sides. It stood over the river's beginning. It gave the person standing there the perfect view of the waterfall.  
  
Also there were many sorts of wild flowers and plants that inhabited the garden. Their scents were carried with the wind to Kagome's nose. Scenes of lavender, rose, jasmine, and others she could not identify.  
  
There were few trees here and there. Looking closely Kagome saw that they were Sakura Trees. She gasped in surprise and rushed to the trees.  
  
Kagome loved sakuras and wanted to pick some off the tree but she told herself not to.  
  
'It's Sesshoumaru's mansion. I should ask him first.'  
  
"Kagome?" Ranma asked peering around a corner. Kagome turned her head around and gave him a sweet smile. Ranma jogged up to Kagome.  
  
"Wanna do some more trainin? Your getting pretty good!" Ranma asked grinning.  
  
"Ano......... I guess so. I should get in some more training before we leave." Kagome nodded. They left to the training room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*In the Training room*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Ok! Now stand in your fighting stance Kagome." Ranma said cheerfully. "No, not like that. You leave your right side too open. There!" Ranma corrected Kagome's fighting position.  
  
"Now show me punches!" Ranma said.  
  
Kagome was about to throw a punch but she abruptly stopped.  
  
"Ano..... Ranma you seem really happy today. It's not like you to be this I dunno hyper." Kagome said nervously.  
  
" I know it's weird. I just feel good! Now let's get back to training!" Ranma said flashing Kagome a huge grin. Kagome smiled back. So she started punching.  
  
First Kagome threw a regular punch with her right fist. Then a hook punch with her left fist. Finally doing a upper cut with her right fist.  
  
"That's good. But you should use more of your weight when you punch. It'll give it more of an impact." Kagome smiled as Ranma advised her. "Now your kicks."  
  
Kagome nodded. She stood in her fighting stance again and began to do kicks.  
  
She started with a low roundhouse kick. Then a high kick, she twisted her body side ways and did a side kick up to her stomach. She did another one higher past her head. Finishing it off she did a spin kick.  
  
" Now let's do a simple kata!" Ranma said. "Just follow me." he instructed her.  
  
Ranma and Kagome stood in their fighting stances. Kagome turned her head towards Ranma following his movements. Ranma did everything 'slowly' so that Kagome could follow. Well to him it's slow but to Kagome it's a normal pace an average martial artist would do.  
  
Ranma threw his right fist in a punch and twisted his lower body into a high roundhouse kick using his left leg. When Kagome finished what he did, she and Ranma were facing the opposite direction from which they began. Ranma threw another punch with his right fist. Then blocked with his left arm. Finishing the combo off an upper cut from his right fist.  
  
Normally he would've done something more acrobatic but he knew Kagome would never be able to do that. What could he say he was really flexible.  
  
" Now can you do that but faster?" Ranma asked Kagome. She nodded with a nervous look on her face. She repeated the steps she did with Ranma but a bit quicker. She really wanted to do it super fast or at least fast as Akane but she just beginning.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon it went on like this. But with a small sparring section near the end.  
  
Right after they were finished training Rin popped up. Jaken was with her but he wasn't a pretty site not that he ever was. Jaken was dressed up in a women's kimono wearing old make up. (The following description would make u shiver) He had red painted lips and a white powder over his face. The one that women use to pale their skin. And white powder on his green scaly skin would make a color you could puke on. the toad demon's eye was twitching. His whole body was twitching.  
  
"Rin make Jaken pretty!" Rin said happily smiling wider at the duo's reaction.  
  
"Remind me to never 'play' with Rin without some else with me." Ranma whispered nervously to Kagome.  
  
"Why did you come here Rin-chan?" Kagome asked the hyper littlie girl.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama says it's dinner!" Rin said happily and ran out of the room dragging a twitching Jaken along.  
  
Ranma and Kagome followed. They didn't know if they should feel sorry for the poor toad or laugh at his predicament. Kagome knew much worse things were in stored for, the little toad demon, while they were away hunting down Kikyo. Finally they reached the dining room.  
  
"You should rest tonight. Tomorrow we'll leave at dawn." Sesshoumaru informed Kagome and Ranma. The two nodded, they were eagerly waiting for tomorrow for the pass week now.  
  
After dinner Kagome and Ranma walked towards their rooms. Kagome said g'night to Ranma as she entered her room. Ranma did the same and walked further down to his own room.  
  
Kagome packed her yellow backpack. She had allot of food so she, Ranma, and Sesshoumaru wouldn't starve. And in her o' so big backpack she had some clothes to change into if her uniform got too dirty and needed to be washed, a towel, a first aid kit, and her some of her school books. Mainly her math textbook and her notebook.  
  
As for Ranma he didn't bring anything. As soon as he entered his room he flopped down on the futon and fell fast asleep.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Next Day*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Ranma all had an early morning breakfast. Well, this took place a hour before sunrise so it was night. Anyways after they ate their breakfast the trio set off to hunt down the undead priestess Kikyo.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Ranma asked after half an hour's worth of walking.  
  
"To the Forest of Lost Souls." Sesshoumaru replied in his famous monotone voice.  
  
For the last days when Kagome and Ranma were staying at his palace, he didn't spend much time with Kagome. He wanted to spend more time with her but training came before that. He wouldn't want Kagome hurt when he or Ranma wasn't there to protect her. Even if she spent more time with Ranma and that made him feel an emotion he never before felt, her safety comes first.  
  
It was night now and the trio hadn't stopped walking for hours. So they decided to make camp at the edge of Sesshoumaru's land. Kagome was getting her food organized while Ranma made a fire. After Kagome decided to have fried noodles for dinner she cooked some. Minutes later when Kagome finally finished cooking she gave some to Ranma who had been staring at the food drooling while she cooked, and offered some to Sesshoumaru. He politely refused and Kagome took his share.  
  
She was really hungry. But since she was so used to traveling in a big group she over packed. But then again Ranma has a stomach of 5 men. After a while Ranma and Kagome started training together. Then they all went to sleep. Well, Kagome and Ranma did but they weren't sure for Sesshoumaru.  
  
This routine occurred everyday until they finally reached the forest.  
  
It was late afternoon when they reached the border of the forest. The sun was high in the sky beating down on the trio. It was a warm day, the stream running through the thick forest was a site to see. The water sparkled in the sun glimmering beautiful colors.  
  
Kagome gasped in awe. She dropped her backpack down onto the wet grass and rushed to the stream. She took a hand full of water and splashed it on her face. Then she started to wash her face cleaning the sweat off of it.  
  
"Guess we should take a break." Ranma said with a shrug. He walked next to Kagome and cupped his hand in the water drawing out some of it and drank.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away from them and began to meditate. "We'll go into the forest in an hour." he said and closed his eyes.  
  
"In that case let's do some training!" Kagome chirped cheerfully and grabbed Ranma by his arm. They walked away from the stream and began training.  
  
They decided to do some katas then have maybe have a sparring section later.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Kagome's Kata*_*_*_*_*_ (*actions* ; 'thought')  
  
*Punch, round house kick, high kick, left hook punch*  
  
'Kikyo...... Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you. But you hate me because I'm your reincarnation. Because I'm with Inu-yasha. Because I have you soul.'  
  
*Block, duck, leg sweep, low kick, drop kick, punch, spin kick*  
  
'You tried to kill Inu-yasha so many times. You always find a way to hurt me. Now I'm bled dry. I can't cry my sadness out if you hurt me again....... I feel so empty.'  
  
*round house kicks 5 in a row*  
  
' I feel like doll. Was bought, played with, now thrown away. When I was played with I felt happy and sad every emotion when I was with Inu- yasha...... Now I'm discarded to the side with nothing in me.....'  
  
*punch, high kick, low sidekick, spin kick, punch, block, right hook punch*  
  
'Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!! I'm sick and tired of this!! I done with being the nice girl that let's anyone step on her!! I'll get you Kikyo!!! I swear it!!!!!!'  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped her kata. She balled her hand into fists. She starred hard at the forest beside her. Right then and there, Kagome had sworn revenge.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ranma's Kata*_*_*_*_*_ (*action*; -conscience speaking-; 'Ranma's thoughts'; This happened while Kagome was doing her kata)  
  
*Punch, round house kick, high kick, left hook punch*  
  
' I wonder what Kagome's thinking' -Probably about her school work-  
  
*Back flip, punch, high side kick, round house kick, dash forward kick up with both feet*  
  
' Why do you always have to but in when I'm thinking?' -Cause I'm your conscience! If I weren't with you, you would be in shit load of trouble by now!!!- '............'  
  
*spin kick, leg sweep, drop kick, block, duck, punch, side kick, back flip, block, right hook punch, block, spin kick*  
  
Ranma stopped suddenly watching Kagome glare hatefully at the forest. Her aura changed into one that was filled with hatred and anger. It was overwhelming...... Ranma had never felt her aura like that. It was odd, he always thought that she would be happy and cheerful. Slowly Kagome's aura changed back to her usual one, but tainted with revenge.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open when he felt Kagome's aura change. He knew why. She told him while she was at his palace healing. He warily looked upon Kagome. She was angry. Slowly he stood up.  
  
"Let's go into the forest now." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome turned her head towards him and gave him a sincere warm smile. Ranma nodded and walked over to the backpack, picked it up, and turned towards Kagome.  
  
"You don't have to Ranma." She said taking a step towards him. Ranma shook his head and slowly walked into the forest. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed.  
  
end of Ch: 12  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the long update!!!! I had to get my priorities in check. And I'm preparing for next school year....... I know you guys think I'm crazy but I'm transferring to a college prep school and they're 1 of the best in my state! So I have to be prepared!!!  
  
Also I'm starting to write a Mega Man fic!! It's a Mega Man X cross over with Mega Man Battle Network. I'm a fan of Mega Man it's great!!! Hope u guys don't think I'm that dorky....  
  
Since it's summer vacation I can be able to update more often! That's a good thing. As for next chapter it would be mostly about the rest of the Inu gang and has a side story bout Ryoga.  
  
U guys have to vote for the pairing!!! Ses/Kag or Ran/Kag? They're both tied at the moment. 22 each!! So guys vote! And no one could vote again if they already do! 


	13. Appearance of the drowned youkai & Ryoga...

Disclaimer: As u know I don't own anything, except for the plot.  
  
Note: This is like a side story. So if I put up the last sentence of ch:12 then It'll get u guys confused.  
  
Ch 13: Appearance of the drowned youkai & Ryoga's decision (B)  
  
Kagome, Ranma, and Sesshoumaru went to his palace a day ago. (this happens when Kagome and Ranma just left) They had to track down Kikyo in order to keep a promise Kagome made with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Things where just like 3 days ago. Inu-yasha and the rest of the Shard Hunting group where traveling throughout feudal Japan looking for Shikon No Tama shards. Lately they heard a rumor of a beautiful female youkai spirit haunting an area in Northern Japan. So the group decided to investigate this matter.  
  
Right after Kagome and Ranma left they began to go to Northern Japan hoping that a Shikon Shard was behind the strange rumors of a demon spirit. They where now crossing a rough terrene with few patches of green grass on the hard, dark, dry ground.  
  
"Houshi-sama, are there such things as demon spirits," Sango asked as she walked over a small hill.  
  
"Hai. Though they are quite rare, demons that had died can come back from the dead as spirits of their former bodies. They come back to try and avenge their unjust death or finish an unfinished business," Miroku said looking over his shoulder at Sango.  
  
Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder onto Miroku's head. The little kitsune peered down into Miroku's brown eyes.  
  
"So there can be dead youkai ghost floating around," Shippo asked. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Feh. I can kill that youkai spirit with the power of Tetsusaiga," Inu- yasha huffed.  
  
"It won't be that easy Inu-yasha. Even though it's a spirit, the demon must had have immense power to come back with out being reincarnated. So the spirit still has allot of strength with of without a body," Miroku said matter-of-fact kind of tone.  
  
Inu-yasha humped at Miroku's words. He was confident that he would be able to defeat that ghost and claim the shard it might posses.  
  
"The demon might not had have the power to do it when it died. Maybe it used a shard to bring it back to life," Inu-yasha countered.  
  
"The key word is 'might', Inu-yasha. If it had used the shard then we could probably defeat it. But if it didn't then there would be trouble," Miroku said looking up at Shippo who was still on his head.  
  
After half an hour of uneventful traveling, conversation had stopped when Miroku said the last bit, they where off of the rough terrain and on a lush field filled with healthy green grass with the last drops of mourning dew still on them. Shippo jumped off of Miroku's head with joy and landed on the grass. Shippo began to run across the plain enjoying the feeling of freedom. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder to join Shippo in his happiness.  
  
"Guess we could take a break," Sango said laying down Hiraikotsu. She sat down on a near by boulder watching Shippo and Kirara running around.  
  
"Oi! None of us are tired so what's the point of taking a break?" Inu-yasha said in a tone that could be easily mistaken for someone yelling.  
  
"We could at least let Shippo and Kirara run around for a little while," Miroku said looking at the two youkai.  
  
After a few minutes where Shippo and Kirara running around they set off to the village in that area where the youkai spirit was rumored to haunt.  
  
It was well into night when they finally arrived at the village. They went to the mansion where the village's leader lived.  
  
"What do u want," a guard asked gruffly looking at the group that arrived. A old man with tan wrinkled skin walked to the gate slowly with the support of a yard long cane.  
  
"Nani?" the old man said irritably.  
  
"We are travelers that have heard about a demon spirit haunting your village," Miroku began. The guard who had spoken twitched at his words. "so we wanted to offer you our assistance."  
  
"A priest, a youkai taiji, and what's this a hanyou?" the old man said peering wearily at the trio. He didn't even notice Kirara nor Shippo both who were on Sango's shoulders.  
  
"That would be greatly appreciated. Come in, come in, young ones," the old man stepped aside and made a gesture for the guard to move aside as well. The group walked into the mansion's threshold. Suddenly they felt a strange aura around the mansion, it was neither pure not evil. It was something that the group could not identify. The old man made a gesture for the group to follow him and they did, walking at a normal pace closely observing their surroundings.  
  
The mansion looked like at least a half-century-old. The wood that was made into the floors, roof, etc.... where turning a darker color and when they were trodden on it gave a very soft creek. And the gate they had entered through was wrapped with evergreen colored vines and darker, withered leaves. It looked like the place hasn't been taken care of properly.  
  
Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu's strap. Kirara stiffened her body as if waiting for some demon to attack. Inu-yasha looked around carefully, sniffing quietly the air to detect a youkai's scent. Miroku on the other hand didn't do anything, he peered around curiously.  
  
"Here, here, you lads can stay in this room. I'll be sending in some servants bringing food and drink," the old man said stroking his long grayish white beard. "My name's Kurei."  
  
Kurei slowly walked out of the room. Shippo was looking curiously at him. He knew the old man didn't notice him or Kirara, but he was old.  
  
Inu-yasha sat down and huffed. Tucking his hand into his sleeves he glared at the room. Sango sat down in the corner near the door. Miroku sat few paces away from Inu-yasha laying his staff on his lap.  
  
"Do you feel it," Miroku asked breaking the silence that had taken over when the old man left.  
  
The other tree nodded their heads. Kirara was now pacing around the room looking closely at the walls.  
  
There was a knock on the shoji screen, it opened revealing beautiful young servants. They entered the room in single file and place the food inform of the guests.  
  
After they had eaten they sat down waiting for the youkai spirit. It was well pass mid-night when something actually happened.  
  
A strong wind blew carrying a strong youki with it. The group jerked from the sleepy daze they were lulling into and ran out into the yard. The guards that were standing near the gate where knocked out cold.  
  
Suddenly a loud horrible screech made by the wind was heard. And before their eyes visible wind surrounded a spot near them and when the wind dispelled the youkai spirit appeared. She glared at the old man behind the group, she flicked her wrist and like Kagura blue wind blade appeared around her and launched themselves at the old men.  
  
Sango ran before Kurei and held Hiraikotsu like a shield, shielding the old man from the wind blades. Kirara transformed in a blaze of fire from a small cat like creature to a bigger version with long fangs protruding from the top of her mouth. Kirara ran to the youkai spirit dodging all the wind blades and launched herself at the spirit. A white barrier formed before the spirit blocking Kirara and sent her away into a wall.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and charged forward. Tetsusaiga's blade turned into a blood red color, Inu-yasha jumped high into the air and brought the red bladed Tetsusaiga down. The crimson blade hit the barrier with a cracking sound and yellow sparks flew when the sword slowly penetrated the barrier.  
  
The spirit looked annoyed as the blade passes her barrier and sliced her in half. Inu-yasha smirked at the victory, but the smirk disappeared when another gust of wind carrying a strong youki formed the same youkai spirit behind him.  
  
Miroku took out his exorcism stickers from his robes and threw them at the youkai. She glared at him and the stickers burst into flame in mid-air. Suddenly Hiraikotsu came from behind and sliced the youkai in half.  
  
But again a gust of wind with a strong youki formed the same spirit.  
  
"Haven't you any of you realize that I'm a spirit? I can't die again! I had been waiting for you to come hear for a while now. Where is that miko who got cursed?" the spirit said sighing.  
  
"Nani?! How do you know Kagome's cursed?" Inu-yasha spat death glaring the spirit.  
  
"I'll explain everything later when we're in some where safe." the youkai spirit said. She flicked her hand at Kurei and he went slowly to sleep. She looked around at the group who had surrounded her. "Don't worry he's only sleeping. He'll forget everything that happened this night. Come with me."  
  
She walked away, pass the gate and out into the village. The group reluctantly followed her. Sango had a firm grip on her boomerang and Kirara was still in her transformation. But Inu-yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga.  
  
The youkai spirit led them into a clearing with a crystal clear pond.  
  
"I was the one who made the pond where you miko friend fell into," the spirit said. There was no use of trying to be mysterious and to delaying that part of the conversation.  
  
There was some sort of shocked silence befalling onto the group. They some how knew unconsciously that she would be the one.  
  
Suddenly Miroku's head click and an idea popped into his head. "If that's true then there's a way of reversing it! Do you know what it is," he asked eagerly. Shippo grinned at Miroku and nodded happily. Sango smiled at the thought of curing her best friend of that wretched curse.  
  
Inu-yasha on the other hand felt an emotion quite the opposite of the others. Instead of feeling relieved he felt....... jealousy. From becoming shocked he became jealous.  
  
'Why? Kagome gets to become a youkai and I don't? It's not fair! I've been trying to become a full demon for years! Damn it's not fair. I want to become a full youkai! She doesn't deserve to be one. She's a miko. Miko's detest youkai's,' Inu-yasha thought bitterly.  
  
"I'm afraid that there isn't any cure I know of." the youkai spirit said.  
  
The group's hearts plummeted. Their hearts were set high hoping against hope that there was a cure.  
  
"But, there is a demon that has the power to do amazing things." the youkai said looking directly at Inu-yasha who was starring at his feet.  
  
"Yea we heard it from Kaede-sama. But she doesn't know where it resides and if there's such a thing," Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"There is such a being. I know...........it..." the youkai spirit said trying to keep her monotone voice. Her voice quivered when she said the word it.  
  
"You do," Shippo asked eagerly. "Where? Where does it live?"  
  
"I do not know exactly where it is but there should be some clue in the south. There should be a temple of some sort near the border of southern Japan," the spirit said looking into the pond. "Come here. Look into the pond." The group gathered around the clear pond looking inside. Inu-yasha was the last one to approach. He looked as if he didn't trust what he would see.  
  
When Inu-yasha joined them, a ripple from the center of the pond disturbed the clear surface. Slowly an image formed inside the pond. It showed a sandy beach with ocean water lapping at the shore.  
  
"There should be a sign they're telling you where the temple should be. When you reach the temple it should give you the current position of the demon," the spirit said.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise now. They hadn't notice that it took all night to reach this point.  
  
The spirit looked at the horizon. "I must go now. I will see you again. Please do not tell the miko of our meeting. If she asks just tell her that you found a demon who knows of the rumored demon."  
  
"Wait. We don't know you name." Sango said looking at the youkai spirit as she faded.  
  
"Tenchi," the spirit said and vanished completely.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Ryoga's side story*_*_*_*_*_ (It takes place the same time as the other one)  
  
Today was the mark of the last day of the month. Ryoga was somewhere in Kyoto now. He got lost going to Tokyo Tower. He decided on his wish.  
  
The fortuneteller had given him a white polished stone. But the magic placed over the stone would wear away in a month. So now was the time he would make the wish he had been brooding over for sometime.  
  
He had asked Shampoo to take over watching Akane. Though she didn't seem too happy. She had only agreed to watch Akane was because Ranma asked her. She still had to marry Ranma. And she was planning something to do to Akane to make her forget Ranma, so this would be an opportunity she couldn't miss.  
  
Though Ryoga knew she was planning something he needed to get away and clear his mind. But he should get back so Shampoo doesn't get to violent if Akane doesn't forget him.  
  
Ryoga took out the white stone and walked to a clearing few yards away. No one was there and the trees blocked the view of him. Arriving into the clearing Ryoga tightened his grip on the stone and took a deep breath.  
  
"I wish I can be able to tell Akane how I feel about her. And that I would have a normal sense of direction. And that Ranma would be able to make a wish for himself." Ryoga said. He wanted to express his feeling toward Akane for some time now. And that he would like to go places without getting lost and follow a person with out wandering for a time. And he gave Ranma a wish for himself so that it would be a his birthday gift, since he had no idea what Ranma wanted he could just wish for it.  
  
'I'll tell him bout it when he comes back. Wonder when that'll be,' he thought amusedly  
  
Ryoga gulped if he went back to Nermia without asking more than one person for direction than all the wishes would've worked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*Tendo Dojo*_*_*_*_*_  
  
It was night now. Shampoo tried to use a spell to make Akane forget Ranma but that didn't work at all. And Ryoga arrived an hour after sunset.  
  
During dinner the only ones at the table were the Tendos, Genma, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mouse. Happosai was still around town peeking up women's skirts and running from a mob of women. Dinner was rather uneventful nothing happened except for eating.  
  
After dinner Ryoga asked Akane to go into the Practice Hall with him. He needed to tell him something.  
  
Both of them were sitting in the middle of the dojo floor. Akane was blushing and so was Ryoga.  
  
'Now or never,' Ryoga thought.  
  
"Akane.............. I......," Ryoga began. He blushed so deep that his face was exactly like a tomato's. Akane was looking nervous, and she blushed a bit more but not as much as Ryoga. "I......... I.........."  
  
'Da Hell! I need to tell her this now!!' Ryoga scolded himself.  
  
"Akane I like you!!!" Ryoga shouted. He blushed deeper. Finally he had said it. Though he was somewhat embarrassed he told Akane his feelings.  
  
At this Akane faltered. She had feelings for Ranma, but she liked Ryoga too. But she wasn't sure if she liked him more than a friend. This placed her in an awkward position. But she knew that Ranma liked her like his sister but never as a girlfriend. Though she had cried for him many times she knew she had slim to none chance with him.  
  
'But I don't know if I like Ryoga more than a friend. I mean it wouldn't hurt to give it a try,' Akane reasoned.  
  
There had been a pause as Akane was thinking. Ryoga's stomach twisted and turned. He never felt this badly in his life. He was afraid of rejection.  
  
Akane finally made a decision. She let out a long ragged breath.  
  
"I........... I .............. I like you too." Akane said not sure of herself.  
  
Suddenly the door to the Practice Hall burst opened.  
  
"I knew it!!!!!!!! I knew it!!!!!" Nabiki shouted happily patting her younger sister on the back. "I knew you liked 'im. But don't you think your cheating on Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Akane. Haven't you given Ranma any thought. Or even the marriage?" Kasumi said looking at Akane.  
  
Ryoga was so damn happy when they busted in. Now he was to embarrassed to face Akane's family like that so he high tailed it outta there, running as fast as he could making a dust cloud in his wake, blushing furiously.  
  
"What's up with him?" Nabiki asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
end of ch:13  
  
***  
  
LOL That was a rather amusing chappie ne? And this is going to be a Ryoga/Akane fic. My bro said it was a good idea of making it a Ryo/Aka. I started liking them recently.  
  
I already know what I'm gonna make Ranma wish for, but it wouldn't really surprise ya'll. And that reminds me......Vote for ur fav pairing!! Ses/Kag or Ran/Kag? No one who has voted could vote again. And ta give ya'll a heads up Ran/Kag is in the lead by 3 votes!  
  
Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm horrible at em ^^ I actually updated in a lil over a week!!! That's gotta be a record for me!! Let's see if I could pull it off more often ne? I'm going to The Taste of Chicago Woohoooooo!!! Yummy foods! Mmmmmmmmm! Well, I off to get prepared, Ja! Until next time! 


	14. Into the Forest! And a new Kagome?

Disclaimer: As u all know I don't own Inu-yasha nor Ranma.  
  
Last Chapter: Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed.  
  
Note: This takes place rite after Chapter 12. (c da AN after da chappie for extra vote parings)  
  
Chapter 14: Into the forest! And a new Kagome?  
  
"Where is she!?" Kagome shouted irritably. It had been a day since they entered the forest. The problem was that there weren't any paths to follow so they had to take their own way through to find Kikyo. Kagome sighed and tried to relax.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Ranma asked. He dropped Kagome's big stuffed yellow backpack down onto the dark dried grass of the forest.  
  
Kagome looked at her feet trying to identify the emotion coursing through her. She didn't answer Ranma's simple question. She didn't know herself if she was OK or not. Right before they entered the forest Kagome was in a blind rage. She knew Sesshoumaru and Ranma sensed the sudden change and was ashamed of herself for her anger. Kagome had felt this kind of hatred before but what shocked her the most was that she was the one who emitted it.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and placed his slim pale hand on her shoulder. Kagome put her hand on his feeling the reassurance Sesshoumaru gave her when he was near. Kagome looked up and gave Sesshoumaru one of her most kind smiles she could give.  
  
"I'm tired," Kagome stated looking at Ranma. She dropped her hand that was on Sesshoumaru's to her side. "Let's take a brake."  
  
Sesshoumaru just disappeared into the think trees. Kagome cast her gaze to the spot he was standing a second ago, but saw nothing. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling, that Sesshoumaru had just abandoned her.  
  
"Let's train a bit!" Kagome said in a fake cheerful voice. Her tone made her seem like she was in a cheerful mood, but she didn't even feel like smiling. Ranma gave her a weary smile and nodded. Kagome's aura betrayed her voice and he knew it.  
  
They started doing a simple kata. Kagome was forcing her thoughts on her movements not on her feelings, which resulted in her being more efficient in her kata. Ranma noticed it when he did a back flip. He decided to do his own thing then to do what Kagome was doing. He was right in the middle of doing somersault when it hit him. He caught himself before he fell.  
  
"Kagome," Ranma shouted to get her attention. Kagome dropped her fighting stance and turned to face her friend. "Why don't I train you in your demon form? I know you can't do half of the things I can but in you demon form you can! Plus you can be more powerful in you other self than what you are now!" Kagome gave him the biggest most sincere smile she did in her life.  
  
'I totally forgot that I'm cursed! Ranma's smarter than I give him credit for!' Kagome thought happily. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a clear plastic water bottle and poured the contents onto herself. She immediately changed into her other self.  
  
After a minute of drying herself, Ranma and Kagome began to train.  
  
"Not bad. I say you'll be better in no time!" Ranma said after their training session. Kagome smiled, she was in the best mood she could be in for the whole day.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked casting a weary eye around the clearing looking for any sign of Sesshoumaru. It was dusk and they needed to start dinner soon. Ranma left her to gather firewood. Kagome poured hot water on herself and began preparing ingredients for their meal.  
  
After few minutes Ranma came back with Sesshoumaru behind him. Ranma dumped the dry sticks on the ground and began making a fire. Sesshoumaru walked over to a tree across Ranma and sat down.  
  
Ranma didn't make eye contact with Kagome for the whole night, he didn't even talk to her. He was confused that's all Kagome knew. Sesshoumaru was acting like his usual self. But he seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her too.  
  
Kagome finally had enough of it when dinner was over. "Stop it," she shouted. "What's going on?!!!"  
  
Ranma was a bit shocked that Kagome actually yelled at them, he kept on denying what Sesshoumaru said...........  
  
_*_*_*Sesshoumaru's and Ranma's conversation*_*_*_  
  
Ranma had just left Kagome's side to collect firewood. After few minutes of wandering in the forest and picking up sticks Sesshoumaru shows up.  
  
"Where have you been," Ranma questioned the silent youkai. The Lord of the Western lands didn't reply, he just stared at Ranma with his icy gaze. "What's up?"  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. He looked in the direction Kagome was in.  
  
"What bout her?"  
  
"She's changed."  
  
"You just noticed?" Ranma lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not the curse. Her aura." Sesshoumaru said. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Even a ningen -[human]- like you should've easily sensed the sudden change in her aura before we entered the forest........." Ranma nodded.  
  
"I wonder what she was thinking then." Ranma said closing his eyes and leaning on the nearest tree.  
  
"I know it's about Kikyo. That's all I know. Though every time that onna -[woman]- kept on seeing my baka half brother she never acted like that."  
  
"Huh? How do you know?"  
  
"............................She told me when she was at my palace healing.......... She told me everything."  
  
Ranma nodded. "So what does this all do with Kagome's aura change?"  
  
"She's mad............. She's mad at Kikyo and wants revenge. You could've told that by the way she was acting since yesterday."  
  
Ranma slid down the tree trunk. The sticks he had gathered were still laying in his arms. "Kagome told me bout Kikyo's and Inu-yasha's meetings too. She cried her eyes out when we just met.............. But it's really unlike Kagome to want revenge."  
  
"She just got a little help from her youkai self."  
  
"Nani?" Ranma said. His voice was tinted with alarm. 'Kagome's youkai self made her that way? But what would happen when her youkai form takes over her body when she transforms?'  
  
"Kagome's curse influenced her. I'm sure that Kagome's completely unaware of this. But youkais feed off pain, suffering, sorrow, and anger. And Kagome felt all that the last time that miko and my half brother met. So I think that she was thinking about their meeting and the youkai in her fed off of her emotions and made itself known."  
  
"But....................... Youkais can't feed off of negative emotions. That's not what Kagome tells me." Ranma said looking up towards the canopy of tree branches.  
  
"But Kagome's a dragon youkai."  
  
"First of all what's the difference. Second does that matter?"  
  
"Yes it does. Dragon demons are rare. Out of all the different kinds of youkai there are, dragon youkais are the most destructive. In battle when their instincts take over they can do things that the strongest demons can't. They can manipulate anything to their will, minds, elements and others. If that's Kagome's curse, to become a dragon youkai, then when she's feeling negative emotions she can kill you with out feeling sorry at all." Sesshoumaru said sternly.  
  
Ranma wasn't afraid of Kagome trying to kill him, but the idea that Kagome might want to kill him disturbed him. She was always kind and generous. She didn't seem like a fighter, well she isn't exactly a fighter more of a healer, but she can fight when she wants to. Ranma's face paled. He didn't want to hurt Kagome he didn't want to hurt one of his few friends.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded understanding Ranma's feelings. Kagome was the only one to ever care about him. He would do anything else but hurt her.  
  
_*_*_*End of conversation*_*_*_  
  
Kagome looked down in shame. "I'm sorry. I just want to know what's happening. It's late and I'm tired. See ya tomorrow." Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled inside. She let out a long ragged sigh and snuggled into the pillow. The comforting darkness the began the dream sequence beckoned her to it. She drifted into a wonderful dream as she slept.  
  
Ranma looked warily at Kagome who he knew was asleep. His mind drifted to the memories of him and Kagome. After a while of remembering Ranma came out of his reverie, got out his sleeping bag, and began to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand couldn't sleep. He got up and began to look for the undead miko himself. He wanted a general direction of where she was before Kagome and Ranma woke up.  
  
_*_*_*Next day, mid afternoon*_*_*_  
  
Kagome seemed a bit more cheerful from what Sesshoumaru and Ranma saw. She smiled more and even giggled when Ranma was acting goofy. But her attitude cheered Sesshoumaru and Ranma up. It has been a while since she was happy.  
  
Now they were resting in a small clearing where the small stream still flowed. Ranma and Kagome ate some rice balls for lunch and trained a bit more. Sesshoumaru stuck around to see Kagome's transformation and her martial arts skills. He had to admit she was good, but Ranma was always better.  
  
After their practice Kagome was wiping off sweat from her pale snow like skin. She gave a huge grin to Sesshoumaru, which showed her fangs.  
  
They journey deeper into the forest. Sesshoumaru found an underground passage leading somewhere and thought that it was the best place Kikyo can find in this place. He told Ranma and Kagome this and they both agreed with him. So now they were headed to the entrance of the passage.  
  
_*_*_*Midnight*_*_*_  
  
That night they finally reached the entrance of the passage. It turned out that it was a cave. From what Sesshoumaru could tell there was a ladder leading to the underground passageway, deep with in its cavern. So they camped out in a tight clearing 1/4 of a mile from the cave.  
  
_*_*_*Next Day, Dawn*_*_*_  
  
The trio had woken up early to search the cave. Kagome and Ranma stayed in the clearing and packed things up. While Sesshoumaru went before them to take care of any obstacle that was in their way.  
  
Finally, they finished packing and were just about to leave when something happened to Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt something in her stomach twisting making her very uncomfortable. A sudden fear seized her heart and mind. That's when she finally realized that she couldn't do it. After days of plotting revenge she knew she would never be able to carry out her plan.  
  
"I.. I.. I can't do this Ranma!" Kagome shouted falling to her knees. She shook violently as she wrapped her arms around herself. But the trembling didn't stop.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her. For the past months she had brooded on the fresh attempt Kikyo had made to take her soul. Months of pain, and heart ache. Days of revenge........ Now all she could think about is taking a life of a human. She had never killed a human before, but Kikyo isn't human anymore. She tried to think that way but failed miserably.  
  
Kagome felt a deep disgusting feeling for her. At the moment she hated herself, and began attacking her own mind with insults.  
  
A sudden pain wrapped around her heart. She felt like she couldn't breathe. A fire was igniting in her chest. She began to sweat, gasping for air. Hot tears poured down her eyes clouding her vision. Pain was the only thing she could think about at this point. Thoughts about Kikyo vanished. Thoughts about her heart ache, revenge, and brooding disappeared into the fog that was clouding her mind.  
  
Kagome couldn't take the pain, she tried to but the more effort she put into staying conscience the more pain caused. Finally the darkness swallowed her. She didn't give in to it but the darkness consumed her giving her no ways of escape. Kagome's body went limp in Ranma's arms.  
  
_*_*_*Ranma's view*_*_*_  
  
Kagome was shacking violently and Ranma rushed towards her. He didn't know what to do as he had never been in this situation before. So he acted on instinct. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her onto his lap. Ranma began to rock her back and forth trying to soothe her but she panicked more.  
  
Suddenly Kagome grabbed onto his shirt in a death grip and began to cry in pain. Ranma tighten his grip around her still trembling form. He began to panic more. He didn't know what to do. It was obvious that she was in pain but physically she was fine but......... Ranma shook his head. Now was no time to think, he had to do something to help Kagome out. Kagome began to cry. Hot tears stained Ranma's shirt as he tried to help her but nothing seem to work.  
  
Finally Kagome's grip on Ranma's shirt loosened to the point of her arms falling to her sides. She had passed out in Ranma's arms. Ranma quickly checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive and thankfully she was.  
  
Ranma laid her down under a tree, and changed into a new shirt. Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared.  
  
_*_*_*Sesshoumaru's view*_*_*_  
  
Sesshoumaru was in the back of the cave just finishing off some spider youkai when he heard a shout. His sensitive hearing picked up the far away sound of Kagome's voice. 'I.. I.. I can't do this Ranma!' He heard those words clearly. The first thoughts that came into mind was Ranma forcing Kagome to do something she didn't want to do.  
  
He quickly turned around and ran towards the entrance. Right when he reached the fork that divided the cave into paths for entrance, cavern, and dead end, a demon jumped before him. He quickly pulled out Toujikin from its sheath and slashed the youkai. But it dodged to the right and kicked Sesshoumaru. He blocked with his left arm (check the AN after this chappie) and stabbed his sword through the demon. The demon ducked, quickly unsheathed its katana, and lashed out at Sesshoumaru. He parried the demon's attack.  
  
"I have no time for this." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Throughout the short fight his mind was focused on Kagome. He frowned and used a little bit of Toujikin's power. It obliterated the demon into nothing and Sesshoumaru didn't stick around to see him die, he rushed out of the cave.  
  
As he ran towards the clearing Kagome was in he smelled fear. Not just Kagome's but Ranma's too. Slowly he caught the scent of tears, Kagome's tears. His hearing picked up the noises of Kagome crying out in pain. Ranma's scent was only worry and panic, so that ruled out him doing things to Kagome. (Fluffy sounds a bit perverted doesn't he? ^^)  
  
Finally he reached the clearing. He saw Kagome laying down under a tree on his right. He also saw that Ranma changed his shirt.  
  
"I know what your thinking. Well, when you left and after we finished packing, Kagome had a panic attack and fell. I caught her and didn't know what to do so I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth. But things got worse, she began to scream and cry. Later on she passed out." Ranma said giving Sesshoumaru the over view. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding the situation.  
  
Over the pass weeks he learned that Ranma would never do such things. Ranma wanted to become a true and honorable Martial Artist so he wouldn't hurt girls that did nothing to him.  
  
Ranma and Sesshoumaru sat around for the whole day with nothing to do. They didn't really talk, Kagome always found subjects that sparked an interest between them so with out Kagome they had nothing to say.  
  
_*_*_* Next Day, Dawn*_*_*_  
  
Kagome finally woke up. She was a bit shaken up from her experience but quickly got over it. Sesshoumaru decided to stick closer to her in case that happened again, which annoyed her a bit but she thought it was sweet too. Kagome threw cold water over herself and transformed into her youkai form and set off to the cave with Ranma and Sesshoumaru.  
  
It made things quicker. Instead of walking which would take them bout half an hour or so they ran there in about 10. They knew they could be allot faster but Kagome reasoned that they would need allot of energy when they battle Kikyo.  
  
Now they were standing in front of the cave. The cave was composed of clay colored, glittering stone. And the tunnel within was pitched black. Sesshoumaru and Kagome could smell that demons still lurked within but they had to face them when the time came.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome said in confidence. She took a deep breath and the first step into the cave.  
  
end of ch:14  
  
***  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? I never could tell. I think it's semi don't u?. And in this fic Ranma has the power to see in the dark so next chapter don't ask y he doesn't need a flashlight or somein like that.  
  
I want to thank all of u who had reviewed my fic! For every author in my opinion hopes that their fic would at the very least make it up to 100! And I got 110 reviews for 13 chappies!! I'm so proud of myself and u guys who made it possible!! U'r the ppl who I write for!! ^^  
  
And the other thing is U guys hafta understand I'm making it up as I go along. I got the major events planned out but how they get there is another story. Like originally I wasn't making this a Ryo/Aka fic. I wasn't planning for Akane to have that dream in ch 4 bout Tenchi. And I never planned for Kikyo to try and steal Kagome's soul in the 11th chappie. It just turned out that way. So don't mind me when I change the earlier chapters to fit wat's happening in the recent chappies. If I do I'll inform u on the chappie most recently posted.  
  
And the last thing I want to say for this chapter is that I'm sorry for updating late. I would've updated sooner but I have summer school. But my last day's Friday, so I can update like once every two weeks or so. =D Isn't that great! And sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm not that good in English but hella good in Literature! I got a 99% in the Terra Nova test for it! (it's the Iowa test for private schools and 99% is the highest u can get for ne of the subjects tested) 


	15. The Gouka Crystal

Disclaimer: U know da drill =P  
  
Last Chapter: "Let's go!" Kagome said in confidence. She took a deep breath and the first step into the cave.  
  
Note: There was a change in the previous chapter. See the AN to read the change in Ch:14  
  
Ch 15: The Gouka Crystal   
  
In the furthest deepest chamber of the underground cavern, Kikyo smirked, as she felt Kagome take her first step into the tunnel. The crystal in her hand let out neon blue sparks and began to glow a dark purple aura. Kikyo felt a rush of energy from the crystal as a way of saying it wants another soul.  
  
Over the past months Kikyo gained more control over the Gouka -[Hell Fire]- crystal. She done a bit more reaserch on the crystal hoping it would help grant her exasses to the hidden power, and found out that the crystal had a very interesting history.  
  
A thousand years ago when the youkais were gaining power over Japan, the crystal was formed a similar way like the Shikon No Tama. A dragon miko collected youkis and human souls into her heart. As time pass she gained more and more power and when the power overwhelmed her body, her heart crystalized and became the Gouka crystal. Her body was barried in the temple she served in, and the temple just vanished.  
  
Kikyo knew better, Dragon youkais pride themselves in their power and heritage, so she knew they had done something to the temple in which the body of the Ryuu -[dragon]- miko layed. The Gouka crystal was the reason why they were so powerful, but when the miko died the crystal's power was temperarilly lost. Their enemies took this opertunity to attack, but failed. Even without the Gouka Crystal the ryuu youkai were more powerful than any of them.  
  
When the crystal finally regained power, the ryuu youkai made a deal with Sesshoumaru's and Inu-yasha's father. The dragons gave the Gouka Crystal to the inu youkai, (I don't know the name of inu-yasha's father so I'm just putting the inu-youkai) but they still drew power from the crystal. The inu youkai kept the crystal safe, and in return helped him gain the western lands.  
  
Before the inu youkai died he gave it to one of his sons as an heirloom, while passing on the tale of how he came to possess it.  
  
The shadows around Kikyo flickered, and slowly a swirling vortex of gray and black formed a yard from her. The vortex was appearantly sucking up the shadows and creating a being made entirely of them. The being bowed low at the sight of Kikyo. She found it very ironic that she was creating a shadow ninja, though they are similar to demons, they are the shadow itself and spies. No demon can sense them with their smell of hearing, Shadows don't have scents and are the very deffiniction of silent.  
  
"Look over the tresspassers. Lure them away from this chamber as long as you can. Go now." Kikyo commanded the shadow ninja. It silently sliped away through the cracks in the cavern's walls.  
  
_*_*_*Kagome's, Sesshoumaru's, & Ranma's view*_*_*_  
  
They were mid deep in the first tunnel. The shadowed walls echoed Kagome's and Ranma's footsteps. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the last rays of light coming from the entrance of the cave.  
  
Kagome got a sinking feeling in her stomach, like there was going to be something horrible happening to one of them. She was sure that she was going to be the one. Ranma was too good in Martial Arts. Sesshoumaru's Toujikin and energy whip are really powerful. So they wouldn't be hurt to badly. But for Kagome her bow and arrows wouldn't be much help in this enclosed space, and she only knew the martial arts Ranma had taught her. But she was a demon now, that will help in one way or another.  
  
She shook her head, surpressing the feeling. And on the cold hard ground of the tunnel Kagome saw some sort of sparkling rock.  
  
"Pretty," she breathed. Kagome bent down and was about to pick it up when Ranma saw her.  
  
"Kagome what are you doin'?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"Isn't it pretty and shiney?" Kagome asked smiling. "I want it." So she picked it up and pocketed it.  
  
'The youkai's taking control.' Sesshoumaru thought as he heard Kagome say the last two sentences.  
  
Ryuu youkai behave like European dragons. As in liking riches and having a hidden treasure in their lairs. From what Sesshoumaru had heard of the dragon clan, from his father is that they have more treasure than all the demons ever had.  
  
They continued their progress through the tunnel. Kagome was looking at her shiney object ooing and ahing. She didn't understand why but looking at the glittering object made her happy.  
  
Ranma was looking at Kagome strangely as she went on and on about it's shineyness. He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Turning his attention to the tunnel ahead abrubtly he felt a dark aura around them.  
  
The group stopped suddenly keeping their gaze on the floor. Everyone felt the pressence, including Kagome.  
  
'Must be the youkai half......' Kagome thought while searching around for the person or thing emmiting the aura. Sesshoumaru thought the same.  
  
Suddenly razor sharp needles flew down from the ceiling. The trio jumped out of hte way landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
Kagome twisted around doing a round house kick hitting something in the shadow. It grabbed her ankle and flipped her. Before Kagome hit the ground face first she thrusted her arms forward, pushed herself, and did a front flip. She turned around and was about to punch the spot where the shadow creature grabbed her, when Ranma got there before she did.  
  
He punched the wall, but only cracked it. The shadow creature moved, it's next target Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Toujikin and his whip where no good in this tight space. So his right arm began dripping his poison. He immediatly located the creature, and before it could attack Sesshoumaru thrusted his hand and grabbed the fist that was about it punch his chest. Breifly in a mili- second Sesshoumaru felt like he was holding somthing, but his hand passed through it.  
  
Another shower of razor needles rained from the ceiling, the three jumped to the side again avoiding them. The creature reached out and tried to grab Ranma from behind, but Ranma blocked and tried to punch the creature again. But at that second another round of needles fired itself directily at Ranma. He pushed himself to the right and one of the needles made a small, shallow cut on his right arm.  
  
Kagome pulled out one of her arrows and fitted it into her bow. She aimed at the place that was still firing the needles and shot her arrow. The arrow was surrounded by a pink light as it was half way reached it's target. When it finally reached it's mark the arrow seemed like it was lighting something on fire. The shadow creature seemed to be smoking.  
  
'Guess it sets that thing on fire then totally wiping them out.' Kagome thought fitting another arrow into her bow. From below Kagome felt like something was gathering their aura, and her instincts kicked it right that moment, and she jump flipped backwards. Needles flew up from where she was just standing. Just as needles appeard to her right, Kagome pushed herself back wards and did back flips spacing herself from the needles.  
  
Sesshoumaru thrusted his poisoned claws to the place that was still firing the needles. Instead of trying to grab the creature he just laid his palm to the cool surface of the wall and let out his poison. The creature hissed as smoke appeared. Slowly Sesshoumaru pulled out the creature.  
  
'I knew it! A shadow ninja!' Sesshoumaru disgustidly. Sesshoumaru poured out more poison and finally killed the shadow ninja.  
  
Ranma was dissapointed that he couldn't finish the fight, but what's done is done as they say. (Sorry guys! Ranma was suppose to finish the fight but I don't know any of his attacks besides the Chestnut fist. Until I get a list of his attacks Ranma will be doin basic Martail Arts) The group started to walk further down into the cave.  
  
_*_*_* In Kikyo's chamber *_*_*_  
  
Kikyo smirked as she felt the shadow ninja's aura vanish. The Gouka Crystal began to spark more violently, it seemed to sence that they were getting closer. This just amussed Kikyo more.  
  
Now was the time to show the trio some of the crystal's power. Kikyo cupped the crystal between her palms. She concentrated her purification powers into the crystal and moved her hands slowly apart until the crystal was in the air without her support.  
  
When the crystal was fully in the air it let out a dim lavender light that slowly got brighter by the second, covering the entire room. Below the crystal a demon formed.  
  
It was a male humaniod demon, with emotionless gray eyes and long pastel blue hair tied in a ponytail on the base of his neck. He was dressed in a fighters kimono consisting of a red top and white pants. (It's the same as Kenshin's kimono from Rurouni Kenshin aka Samurai X) On his belt he had a sheathed katana.  
  
"Find the intrudores and keep them busy for as long as you can." Kikyo commanded. The demon nodded his understandment and exited the chamber.  
  
_*_*_*Kagome's, Sesshoumaru's, & Ranma's view*_*_*_  
  
They reached a fork in their path. And Sesshoumaru lead them to the left. Ranma was on full gaurd, and Kagome looked around curiously.  
  
After another hour of walking they came to the end of the path they took, ended in a steep downwards climb. The chamber at the bottom admitted a orangey yellow glow from the torch lights. The glow reached to the top of the climb. And Kagome's spine stiffen as she felt something unusual in the chamber.  
  
"Hold on!" Kagome hissed as Ranma prepared to jump down the climb.  
  
"What for?" He said in looking at Kagome strangely.  
  
"There's someone down there. Don't you feel it? And he's really powerful?" Kagome eyes darted to the chamber, and began focusing her senses to detect whatever that was down there.  
  
"I don't feel any aura," Ranma said. "But it can be hiding it's presence." Ranma braced himself for another battle with a wacked out youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed silent, glaring at the light. He didn't feel anything or person down there, but something in the air made him feel uneasy.  
  
With out warning Kagome jumped down the climb.  
  
"Kagome!" Ranma shouted, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel. And he immeadiately jumped in after her. Somehow the entrance was blocked, his feet touched some sort of invisible barrier and was repelled off. "Shimmatta! -[Damn It]-" Ranma cursed and began to pound the barrier with his fists.  
  
He gave up in a short while and strained his hairing to see what was Kagome doing. Sesshoumaru was doing the same, but his hearing skills were sharper than Ranma's.  
  
_*_*_*Kagome's veiw*_*_*_  
  
Kagome landed in a cat like possition, her eyes darting around for any sign of anything. She heard Ranma curse and banging on to something, but she didn't look up.  
  
'Good I'm alone. I don't want to drag them into me fight.' Kagome said getting up and shifting to a fighting stance.  
  
When Ranma was talking something spoke in her mind. Talking in a language she didn't understand, but something stirred inside of her. The youkai part of her responded to voice and jumped down the climb. While her human side was screaming 'What the hell are you doing! Wait for Sesshoumaru and Ranma!' But it seemed her youkai self took over.  
  
Now Kagome was standing infront of youkai with grey eyes and pastel blue hair.  
  
He walked up to her and put his right hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Kagome did the same. She had no idea why she was putting her hand on his forehead but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Images surouned her like she was in a tunnel made with them. A sensation of falling wrapped around her as the images started to move. Kagome felt like her body was plunged into water as something warm held her. Her eyes focused and she knew she was in his mind or something like that.  
  
Her wierd dream from a while ago appeared and faded just as fast. A new memory took it's place.  
  
Kagome was just beginning to see the memory when the demon broke the connection. Kagome was a bit shocked and finally got back to her senses. Just when Kagome snaped out of it the demon embraced Kagome gently, and began stroking her hair.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything the demon breathed out the name "Tenchi"  
  
End of Ch: 15  
  
*** That took me a long time..... I'm swapmed with homework at the moment =( The Teachers r Pure EVIL!!!!!! So don't expect anything from me in a while. And sorry if I rushed some of the parts. As I've said before the chapter I made changes in Ch: 14  
  
_*_*_*Next Day, Dawn*_*_*_  
  
The trio had woken up early to search the cave. Kagome and Ranma stayed in the clearing and packed things up. While Sesshoumaru went before them to take care of any obstacle that was in their way.  
  
Finally, they finished packing and was just about to leave when something happened to Kagome.  
  
Kagome felt something in her stomach twisting making her very uncomfortable. A sudden fear seized her heart and mind. That's when she finally relized that she couldn't do it. After days of plotting revenge she knew she would never be able to carry out her plan.  
  
"I.. I.. I can't do this Ranma!" Kagome shouted falling to her knees. She shook violently as she wrapped her arms around herself. But the trembling didn't stop.  
  
She didn't know what had come over her. For the past months she had brooded on the fresh attempt Kikyo had made to take her soul. Months of pain, and heart ache. Days of revenge........ Now all she could think about is taking a life of a human. She had never killed a human before, but Kikyo isn't human anymore. She tried to think that way but failed miserably.  
  
Kagome felt a deep disgution for herself. At the moment she hated herself, and began attacking her own mind with insult. (Finish) 


	16. Kyouran's Tale & A Key to a Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Last Chapter: Before Kagome could say anything the demon breathed out the name "Tenchi."  
  
Ch 16: Kyouran's Tale & a Key to a Cure Part:2  
  
Kagome's body stiffened and in her head the name kept on repeating. It seemed like an eternity, but it was actually only a minute. Kagome let out a ragged breath, trying to clear her mind until the full impact of the name hit her.  
  
'Tenchi! That's the name of that demon from my dream! The one that drowned in the spring!' Kagome thought frantically. Kagome tried to understand what she was thinking. Something in the back of her mind prevented her from fully understanding what was happening. Kagome thought that she would go insane if it prolonged her comprehension.   
  
Kagome began to take deep breaths, trying to calm down her nerves. That was until the blue haired demon squeezed her gently.  
  
"Daijoubu?" the demon questioned.  
  
By now Kagome had started to shake. Her head was pounding from the information processing through her. Then everything clicked.  
  
'He must think I'm Tenchi! But I don't look anything like her...... The demon! I must've somehow absorbed her spirit when I was in the pond. That would explain the dream. Not only did I get the curse to become a demon but I also got the soul of the one that drowned in the spring.' Kagome thought hypothetically. She pulled away from the blue haired demon to look at him face-to-face.  
  
"I'm not Tenchi. I'm Kagome." Kagome said, pointing to herself.  
  
"I know," the blue haired demon said. "You have her scent mixed with your own. Besides you look absolutely nothing like her. I'm Kyouran, brother of Syouran."  
  
"Nani?!" Kagome said, alarmed, backing away from him. Her eyes showed shock, disbelief, and confusion. "How could you? You're…well…dead."  
  
Kyouran took a deep breath and walked over to a large rock lying beneath a torch. Kagome followed and sat across from him on a smaller rock.  
  
"Are you sure you want to talk right now? Kikyo might be watching....." Kagome left her sentence unfinished.  
  
Kyouran laughed. "The miko? She can't. The Gouka Crystal might let her do nearly everything but the crystal won't allow her to see or hear us."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'll explain everything from the beginning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was midnight. The soft glowing moon was a quarter full and the dark blue night sky was decorated with glimmering stars. A cool wind blew by and picked up a few sakura petals that were laid on the cold ground.  
  
Kyouran stood hunched back, hands on his knees to support himself. He was in the middle of a training field, panting from the intense session. Cold sweat dripped down his face, landing on the ground. He had trained non-stop for the pass 3 days, taking only 5 minute breaks every 5 hours. Doing so would increase his stamina and push him closer to the edge of his power.   
  
He heard soft footsteps walking over the fallen sakura petals. He immediately recognized the familiar youki -[demon energy]-. Kyouran let out a ragged almost labored breath.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Kaze ga fuite imasu, -[The wind is blowing.]-" a voice from the surrounding darkness said.  
  
A female youkai stepped out of the darkness and into the dull moonlight. The low light emitting from the quarter moon illuminated her feminine yet strong features. The demon was dressed in a traditional kimono, the color and design was similar to that of Sesshoumaru's, but instead of the red pattern it was a dark purple, almost black. She had her long silver hair hanging down instead of the usual high ponytail. Her crimson eyes were as vivid as ever, and they looked like red orbs that could pierce through anyone's soul and read their every thought. Her skin looked as pale as ever, but it added to her beauty.  
  
"Kyouran, you should rest for a while. Syouran's worried about your health," the female youkai said gently.  
  
Kyouran only walked to the nearest sakura tree and sat leaning on the trunk.   
  
'Even now the flowers are still falling.' he mused as more petals fell. "Tenchi," he paused, collecting his thoughts. "You know you're like our imooto -[younger sister]-"  
  
"Of course," the female youkai introduced as Tenchi said. She took a seat next to Kyouran under the sakura tree. She turned her gaze from the tree's flowers to gaze upon her foster brother's face. "What's wrong?" she whispered while slowly closing her eyes till they were half opened.  
  
"I still remember the day we met," Kyouran said, turning his sight to the soft glowing moon. He draped an arm around Tenchi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Tenchi only nodded, looking at the moon too.  
  
"It was…" Tenchi trailed off, probing around for a word to describe the cause of their meeting, "tragic, nii-sama." She remembered the blood bath. Everyone in the city... she didn't dare remember it. Whenever she did she would get a splitting headache. 'And besides.... out of the wreckage, I met Syoaran and Kyouran, that's something good.'  
  
"I'll be going soon," Kyouran said suddenly out of nowhere.  
  
"Nani!?" Tenchi said, alarmed. "Naze" -[Why]-  
  
Kyouran didn't respond immediately. He just sat there, contemplating his answer. Several minutes passed until he finally answered.  
  
"The curse is taking over. With each day I feel my power draining. The Inu-youkai has taken our crystal for some decades now and without it my bloodline would slowly die," Kyouran paused for a moment, but before he could continue someone interrupted them.  
  
A male youkai with deep brown hair that looked the color of tree bark and crystal blue eyes walked out of the tree's shadows. The light through the branches made patterns of light that danced on his face. He was wearing a fighter's ki with a blue top and white pants. (Like what Kenshin wears but instead of red it's blue) He had fair skin with enough color to not be considered deathly pale.  
  
"What are you proposing to do?" Syoaran asked. He took a seat next to his older brother.  
  
"I want to travel not just in Nihon -[Japan]- but in Chuugoku -[China]- too," Kyouran said, looking at his younger brother.  
  
"Why would you want to go to the place that spawned the jinrui -[human race]-?" questioned his brother.  
  
"Why do you harbor a grudge against the ningen -[human]-?" retorted Kyouran. It was rare for him to lose his temper and control over his tongue.  
  
"Don't you remember what those miko and houshi did to Tenchi-chan?!" Syoaran raised his voice to make a point. Kyouran was about to say something but...  
  
Tenchi interrupted before another fight arose; she couldn't stand 'discussions' about the jinrui.  
  
"Syoaran-kun, it's alright, it was a long time ago," Tenchi said, lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
At this Syoaran stood up. He had a fiery gleam in his blue eyes.   
  
"No, it's not alright," Syoaran said nearly shouting.   
  
Kyouran withheld the urge to roll his eyes. He pulled at Syoaran's sleeve so he would sit back down.  
  
"If Tenchi doesn't want to hold a grudge against them, then don't do it for her. You're just looking for an excuse to hate them," Kyouran scolded. At this his otooto -[younger brother]- sent a death glare at him.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"She doesn't -"  
  
"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here?!" Tenchi said, annoyed. "Listen, Syoaran, don't do anything stupid. If Kyouran is going to do something, he must have a reason." Kyouran smiled at her for getting his little brother to shut up. "I might be the youngest here but I'm not that young that I can't even think for myself. Syoaran..." Tenchi moved so she could hug him.  
  
"Our bloodline originated from there along with the jinrui. I just thought if I go to the Ryuu shrine there would be some indications about the curse," Kyouran explained, looking at both of his younger siblings.  
  
"Then what's with all the training?" asked Syoaran with something that sounded close to mutiny.  
  
"Well, there's no telling what I might meet in Chuugoku, so there's no harm in taking precautions."  
  
"No harm?" asked Tenchi incredulously. "Look at yourself! You haven't slept for 3 days or eaten anything that can be considered a meal either." Though demons don't need food or sleep, they are the quickest way to regain strength and stamina.   
  
At her outburst, Kyouran became silent. He repeated her words over in his head. With a sigh he got up and said, "Let's go back home." Syoaran and Tenchi happily agreed to their nii-sama's request.  
  
  
  
-A month Later-  
  
The plans of Kyouran's travel were finally settled. Together Tenchi, Syoaran, and Kyouran would travel together through out Japan. First the trio would travel through the Southern territory, the place where they established their home. Then through the Eastern and Northern Territory and finally through the Western Territory. From there, Kyouran would go alone to the eastern shores of China.  
  
-10 years later in China-  
  
Traveling with Tenchi and Syoaran throughout Japan was a great and enjoyable adventure. They had just said their good-byes the night before Kyouran left for China. And that was about 3 weeks ago. Now Kyouran was already at the shore and heading to the Dragon's Shrine.  
  
The Dragon's Shrine was the temple of the miko who created the Gouka Crystal. Though the shrine originally stood in the Southern parts of Japan, the ryuu youkai sealed it with a spell of some kind so that the shrine would be in China. A temple was built on the grounds where the shrine used to lay, in honor of the miko. (In Ch: 13 I gave hints bout this)  
  
The reason why the ryuu youkai transferred the shrine to China was because it was where the first dragons where born. In some remote part of China there was a large piece of land near the eastern shore, about the size of Mexico that was called the Senkyou No Kasumi -[Enchanted Land of Mist]- (Directly translated, I don't know about Japanese grammar so I'm using English grammar.). Senkyou No Kasumi was the valley where the first dragons used to reside so they thought it was proper to place the miko's remains there.  
  
During the next few years, Kyouran studied scrolls and books that had any mention or hint about the Senkyou No Kasumi. When he finally pieced together the information from 4 books and 3 scrolls, known as Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku -[Seven Elements of Heaven]- (remember this). He made his journey to the shinden -[Sacred Place]-  
  
The valley was surprisingly only a few miles away from the Grounds of the Accursed Springs. Kyouran passed through the Accursed Springs before reaching to the shinden. But there were barriers that protected the ground. Barriers even the red bladed Tetsusaiga can't penetrate.  
  
When Kyouran finally walked up the steps, through the shouji screen door, and into the main part of the building, and there before the ashes of the miko, he...died. (READ AN for explanation)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End of Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was silent. So many thoughts and questions ran through her head like undirected traffic. Some thoughts and questions even crashed into each other, causing them to erase from her mind.  
  
Kyouran sighed and stood up. He was thinking over his description of the story he just told. 'She'll find out eventually.'  
  
"So... The reason why Syoaran killed Tenchi was because he blamed her for your death. Since he was against you going to China and she was for the idea. That sounds reasonable. Though killing your sibling for that reason doesn't really make sense..." Kagome thought aloud. Something clicked in her head. "Kaede said there was a demon that could cure the curse. Since you were looking for the cure to the curse, which was passed down to me, where can I find a cure?"  
  
Before Kyouran could respond Kagome answered her own question. "You said there were 4 books and 3 scrolls to find the Senkyou No Kasumi, right? So where can I find those? Those things would lead me to the valley and there should be a cure there, right? And if that place does have a cure why did you die?"  
  
"Yes, the demon Kaede spoke of still resides in the Senkyou No Kasumi. There you would be able to find a cure. I died because it was my fate to die, so the seal would be passed to you. One of the scrolls is in my home in the Southern Territory of Japan. The scroll will give you the next location for the Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku," Kyouran responded. Kagome nodded and made sure to memorize every word from his story and his answer.  
  
Suddenly Ranma and Sesshoumaru jumped down into the chamber. Both of them landed in fighting stances, glaring at Kyouran.  
  
"Don't worry. Kyouran," Kagome motioned with her hand to the demon next to her, "found a cure for me. Well not a cure, but clues to the youkai Kaede mentioned."  
  
End of Ch: 16  
  
***  
  
The reason why I didn't put to much description of the Senkyou No Kasumi and Kyouran's death is 'cause you guys will find out later. I want to keep it a secret till then. And I won't be putting the title of the next chapter in my ANs. You can read the status of the next chapter and its title in my Bio.   
  
You can still vote for your favorite pairings! Vote either for Sesshoumaru/Kagome or Ranma/Kagome! type your choice in your review! The contest will still continue for more chapters. I'm not sure when it'll end, but until then each person gets to vote only once.  
  
Sorry for the long updates. And I wanna thank my beta reader Ranma-n-Inuyasha-rock for editing this chapter and the chapters to come. And to my readers, please REVIEW! I need some motivation to write the next chapter. 


	17. Long Awaited Battles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha or Ranma. 

**Last Chapter: **"Don't worry. Kyouran," Kagome motioned with her hand to the demon next to her, "found a cure for me. Well not a cure, but clues to the youkai Kaede mentioned." 

**Note**: I changed something from Ch: 8. Read the AN for the changes. 

**Ch 17**:

 Long Awaited Battles

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his sword while keeping an eye on Kyouran's every move. He was still suspicious of him. His scent wasn't quite right. It smelled entirely different from Kikyo's scent of decay and earth; Kyouran smelled like death, unlike Kikyo's putrid smell but if anyone breathed in the scent they would be struck with a sudden fear. A fear that would temporarily immobilize them. 

Ranma, on the other hand, gave Kyouran the benefit of the doubt. He could sense his aura, and it didn't contain any evil intention. But on the other hand there was no harm in being cautious. He got out of his fighting stance and walked over to Kyouran and grabbed his hand. 

"My name's Saotome Ranma," Ranma said, greeting the demon. 

Kyouran was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but he shook Ranma's hand nonetheless. He nodded when Ranma let go of his hand. Kyouran only looked to Sesshoumaru and nodded in his direction. Sesshoumaru didn't return the gesture. 

"And that friendly person is Sesshoumaru," Ranma chirped cheerfully, jabbing his finger at the Inu youkai. His voice was full of sarcasm, but Sesshoumaru ignored his comment. 

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, looking at Kyouran who was glaring at a dimly lit tunnel. "We can't just go for the cure now. What about Kikyo?" 

"Simple, you go and duel her," Kyouran said like he was giving her directions to downtown. 

'As if that isn't that obvious,' Kagome thought, giving Kyouran an annoyed look. "No, I mean t, how do we reach her? And how do we defeat her; since she still holds the Gouka Crystal." 

"She's back there," Kyouran said, pointing to the tunnel. "When you reach the end of the tunnel, there should be a hidden entrance on the left. That passage will take you to Kikyo." 

"How do we defeat her?" Ranma asked before Kagome had to repeat herself. 

"That... you need to find our for yourself. Gomen -[Sorry]- I can't tell you anything more. Just call me whenever you need me," Kyouran said, turning around. A gust of wind blew in the chamber, causing small rocks and dirt to be lifted off the ground as if floating. When the wind died down, Kyouran was nowhere to be seen. 

Kagome was silent. She didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru only looked at the tunnel Kyouran pointed to, and began to walk through the tunnel. Silently Ranma and Kagome followed his lead. 

The trio walked through the tunnel. No words were exchanged between them as they prepared for a difficult battle. 

Kagome took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She knew that the battle between her and Kikyo was more than just for the Gouka Crystal; it was also for Inu-Yasha. Kagome flinched as she finally realized that she still had feeling for the Inu hanyou. Though slowly, she relaxed as she knew that her feelings for Inu-Yasha were nothing more than concern for a friend. Though she didn't love Inu-yasha anymore, he was her first love. Not many people would've forgotten about their first love after only few months. Kagome gripped her bow, remembering her last run-in with the undead miko. 

Ranma walked with his head bowed down. He just stared at the ground, hoping that Kikyo wouldn't do something crazy with the crystal's power. He knew Kagome and Kikyo had something to settle, but he didn't want to see one of his few friends getting hurt even if he knew that he shouldn't interfere with their battle. 

'I guess I can let them work things out. But if things are gonna get rough, I'll back Kagome up.' Ranma thought, looking over at Kagome. Kagome seemed to be busy with her own thoughts  so she didn't notice Ranma staring at her, but Sesshoumaru did. 

Sesshoumaru was leading them through the tunnel. He was sure Kagome didn't need his or Ranma's help to defeat Kikyo and that they would be kept busy while the two ladies fought. Sesshoumaru had been told stories of the Gouka Crystal's powers. If Kikyo could control some of it,  Sesshoumaru was sure that he and Ranma were about to fight a countless  number of demons. 

They finally reached the end of the tunnel. They began to look for the hidden passage. Three minutes into the search Sesshoumaru had found it. He tapped a stone on a wall twice and, slowly,  the wall began to move, revealing a set of long stone steps leading down into the what seemed to be perpetual darkness. 

The same thought ran through Ranma and Kagome's minds: 'This is so clichéd.' They sweat dropped when Sesshoumaru looked back and motioned them with his head to go down the staircase. 

Sesshoumaru led them down towards bottom of the seemingly never-ending staircase. When they finally reached the bottom, the first set of torches lit themselves. With each step they took the next set of torches that were parallel to each other lit. After walking halfway through the corridors, Kagome finally realized that it wasn't just any tunnel. 

The walls of the tunnel glimmered in the firelight reflecting something embedded into it. With closer inspection Kagome found out that the shiny objects were in fact jewels. She couldn't identify them because only a small fraction of the jewels could actually be seen,  and she recognized some to be emeralds and maybe blue topazes. Blue topazes were very rare, even in her time, making the way too expensive to buy. 

'If I could get some of these jewels, I would be rich. Then we wouldn't need to worry about money problems again!' Kagome thought about her family. It had been a while and she wanted to see her family again. She shrugged off her homesickness and continued forward, only looking toward a future that didn't involve demons or worrying about her family's safety. 

Ranma looked at the twinkling walls with an amused expression as he saw the jewels gleam. 

'I need to remember to get some of those before I leave.' Ranma thought looking towards the end of the tunnel. 'But Nabiki would somehow find it, take it, and then sell it. I shouldn't be so naïve. I need to find someplace to hide it till I can use them.' Ranma wasn't homesick since he was used moving all the time and that he didn't need to worry about his pops; though he was a bit precarious about his future. 

Sesshoumaru wore an impassive expression that didn't show any emotions. But his thoughts were a bit messed up. He wondered what Kikyo would do to summon the Gouka Crystal's powers and what to do when the time came to defeat something so many demons he couldn't. He knew that he wasn't any ordinary demon but he had never seen the true power of the crystal unleashed. And if Kikyo didn't know how to control it when the crystal went berserk, he would have a lot to deal with. 

Then he was  starting to worry about Kagome though he would've never admitted that he was concerned. Kagome had been acting strangely. It wasn't caused by the youkai within her but her human self. The part that still hated Kikyo and the feelings for his half brother. 

The group was just about to reach there. They were only a yard away before a furious battle would begin. 

Kikyo's Chamber 

"Heh. Kyouran failed. I guess it's time to show them what we can do," Kikyo said, with an evil glint in her eyes. The Gouka Crystal sparked violently at her statement. 

Gathering her thoughts and energy, Kikyo focused them into the crystal, manipulating it to create a horde of shadow ninjas and various types of other youkai. 

At first a low humming was echoed around the room, until every shadow twisted and grew larger. Out of the shadow the shadow ninja materialized, kneeling in front of the undead miko. Kikyo only smirked as they bowed their heads. 

"You understand what is to be done. Go and do not fail me." Kikyo commanded. Without a sound the shadow ninjas flew to kill their prey. 

"Soon, Kagome, our battle will begin," Kikyo sneered, glancing to the chamber's entrance. 

Outside the Chamber 

"Na-" Kagome shouted surprised. She wasn't able to finish her sentence before the shadow ninjas attacked. 

Kagome ducked several shurikens –[throwing stars]- that were aimed for her neck. The deadly weapons hit the wall, imbedding themselves into the solid surface. She didn't have time to think when a ninja attacked at her right. 

The ninja was holding a kunai –[throwing knife]- in his right hand and attempted to slash Kagome in a wide horizontal ark. Kagome forced herself back, barely missing the attack so instead the kunai ripped her clothes. 

Ranma came behind the ninja that was attacking Kagome and punched him into a wall before he (the ninja) could react and back kicked the one that was trying to sneak up from behind him. Ranma did a roundhouse kick that made contact to a ninja's head. Sensing something behind him, Ranma jumped high into the air. The shurikens instead of hitting his heart hit the ninja before him. 

"Thanks," Kagome said as she fitted an arrow on to her bow. She aimed at the legs of the ninjas closest to the entrance of Kikyo's chamber and released it. Immediately a pink light enveloped the arrow. When it reached the destination, the ninjas were annihilated. 

'Just wait, Kikyo. I'm coming.' Kagome thought as she advanced forward. Ninjas appeared before her instantly and each of them were holding shurikens. Kagome violently pulled another arrow onto her bow, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it. He diagonally slashed Toukijin and the ninja dropped dead to the floor. The shadows adsorbed the corpses, leaving no traces of the ninja. 

"Go!" Ranma shouted, attacking two more ninjas. He was so close Kagome could see his back. Sesshoumaru nodded, clearly annoyed by their opponents. Kagome nodded to the two as she ran forward. 

Kagome had a steely glint in her eyes. The spark was full of determination and confidence. Though she wasn't sure how to win against Kikyo, Kagome knew there was a good chance she would come out the victor of the battle. Her pulse started to beat a bit faster from the excitement mounting in her heart. 

'No turning back now,' she thought as she entered the threshold. Kikyo was standing near the opposite end of the chamber, holding a sparking crystal. 'That must be the Gouka Crystal.' 

"You have finally arrived," Kikyo drawled in a bored voice. "Let the battle begin." 

Kikyo quickly fitted an arrow into the bow and released it. Kagome jumped to the left, avoiding the arrow by a foot, and also fired an arrow. Stopping half a foot away from Kikyo, Kagome's arrow decayed in a brilliant red light. Kikyo smirked coldly at Kagome, daring her to try it again. 

Kagome quickly thought up a strategy and put it into motion. First she fired an arrow aimed for Kikyo's legs. Once again, the arrow had barely reached her when it decayed. Kikyo tightened her grip on the crystal, and focused her energy into creating an illusion. 

A thick mist began to spread throughout the chamber, diminishing the torchlights that lit the room. The ground slowly turned into a grassy plain with wild flowers scattered about. A large tree bigger than normal trees had taken the place where Kikyo had stood a few seconds ago. The sky made it look like it was midnight. Stars decorated the black sky along with a half moon. Light, cool breezes blew across the field. 

Kagome didn't let her guard down for anything. She counted on Kikyo to use an illusion for her plan to work, and Kikyo willingly fell into her trap. A twanging sound was heard from her right. Kagome's eyes widened and she instinctively jumped back. Another twang was heard from behind, and this time Kagome side stepped to the left and twisted around while fitting an arrow onto her bow. She released the arrow as soon as her right foot touched the ground. Kagome heard a small barely audible gasp of surprise and pain. 

'So I'm right.' Kagome thought. She quickly scanned the area for something large to hide behind. The mist was still quite thick and Kagome could hardly differentiate the silhouettes of many still-laying objects. 

'Killing ki! (It's elemental energy, in this case it's aura)' Kagome jumped out of the way as spears of shadow came out of the ground. Kagome did a back flip in mid-air and landed in a kneeling position. Blades of shadow came at her in every direction; Kagome jumped up in time, missing the deadly blades. But out of nowhere a kunai passed through the mist creating an opening of air. The kunai was aimed for Kagome's chest, right where her heart was. Kagome pushed herself to the right, and the kunai just grazed her left upper arm. A small trickle of crimson blood dripped from the shallow wound. Kagome fell down, landing on her right side. Pain shot through her arm as she tried to get up. She hissed in pain, glaring at the kunai that lay beside her. 

Kagome had no time to clear her thoughts of pain as another attack was made. Thick black whips of shadow cracked beside her. Kagome rolled to her left as the whips lashed out at her. She was stopped by the kunai, without thinking she took the kunai in her hand jumped to her feet and ran. The whips lashed at her from behind. Seeing a tree in front of her, Kagome immediately turned and ran to her right. The whips hit the tree with a sickening crack and chunks of bark and branches flew everywhere. 

'This just screwed up my plans.' Kagome thought bitterly as more shadow weapons attacked her. Kagome quickly scanned the area for Kikyo, the only way now to win the battle is for her to engage Kikyo in hand to hand combat. 

A voiced laughed at her. "Poor Kagome-chan. She's about to die." 

The voice surrounded Kagome as if the volume had kicked it up a few notches. Her demon senses were thrown off track. The mist prevented her from tracking down Kikyo via her scent. The mist also prevented her from seeing anything that wasn't within two yards away from her. But fortunately,  thanks to her sensitive hearing, she was able to survive this long. 

Suddenly an idea came to her. Kagome smirked as the plan began to form in her mind. The only problem now was to keep Kikyo talking. 

"Kikyo, stop this nonsense and fight me face to face!" Kagome shouted. Her words surprised herself, she sounded like Inu-Yasha when he cornered in a fix where he couldn't see his opponent. 

"Now, now Kagome-chan. Don't get angry," Kikyo mocked. 

'There!' Kagome thought happily like she finished her test early. Twisting the kunai in her hand Kagome threw it behind her to the right. The kunai sliced through the air and hit something with a bung sound much like the sound of a bouncing spring. A pained gasp was heard as the illusionary world began to fade. 

It looked like a scene in a dream fading to the next scene. First the scenery began to dissolve into air, then the objects began to change shape. They solidified into a new object for the next illusion then began to die away. The darkness faded with the illusion. The embers in the torchlights that were extinguished slowly came back to life. Kagome blinked her eyes several times to get used to the light. Remembering about Kikyo, Kagome quickly twisted around, grabbing an arrow. 

There she laid; Kikyo was half-kneeling and half-lying on her left side. Her right hand was clutching her side with her left arm supporting her. Her bow had lay forgotten next to her. Kikyo's eyes pounded with such strong hatred, making Kagome step back when their eyes met. Kikyo looked down, shaking with rage. The blood that was supposed to drip from her wound didn't come, only a pinkish purple smoke that glimmered escaped the wound. 

"Naze? Why are you hesitating?" Kikyo asked, not looking up. 

'This isn't like her. She would refuse to die like this,' Kagome thought. In her mind she replayed the day Kikyo was revived. 

'Inu-Yasha, I won't rest till you come to hell with me.' was what Kikyo had said only few minutes into her renewed life. She was wounded, looking at Inu-yasha with hatred. It was when Kikyo and Inu-Yasha didn't know the existence of Naraku. It was long ago though, and Kikyo still wished for Inu-Yasha to accompany her to hell. (I'm not sure that's what she said. It has been a long time since I've seen the 1st season.) 

Kagome slowly lowered her bow. A calm and contempt expression shadowed on her face. She couldn't kill Kikyo, no matter how plain and simple it was. Though she didn't have feelings for Inu-Yasha, she still couldn't hurt him. To hurt him was to kill someone precious to him and that was Kikyo. 

'I could never forget her,' Inu-Yasha had said that long ago when Kikyo was raised back into the time of the living. When exactly he spoke those words, Kagome had forgot, but it still remained with her. 

"Because, if I do, Inu-Yasha would be sad. I don't want to cause him pain," Kagome said. "Give me the Gouka Crystal and I will leave." 

Kikyo looked at the amethyst discarded in front of her. She looked away and pushed it toward Kagome. 

Kagome gave her a weary smile and picked it up. She was about to say farewell to Kikyo and wish her a speedy recovery until Ranma and Sesshoumaru ran in- well, Sesshoumaru walked. The two males shifted into their fighting stances, while eyeing the injured Kikyo. 

Before Kagome could tell them that Kikyo gave her the Gouka Crystal, something unusual occurred. The room began to change back into the illusionary world Kikyo had used at first. The tree was standing at the exact same place still snapped in many places from the shadow whip. The ground was covered in grass, and the mist wasn't as thick. 

Kagome sniffed the air, something familiar hung around the area she was standing in. She looked down and saw some liquid on the ground. She bent down and touched the substance with her long fingers. Raising her hand to eye level, Kagome saw that it was blood, not just any blood, but her blood. 

'But, if it was an illusion then my blood wouldn't still be here.' Kagome thought. Realization suddenly dawned on her. When she was back in the chamber she didn't remember there being any blood on the ground. 'But how?!' 

Kagome looked around and saw that the places where she was attacked-the weapons still laid there. The places where the shadow weapons attacked those areas were heavily damaged too. But in the chamber none of those areas were damaged and she didn't see the kunais that laid there lay in the chamber. 

'Something isn't right.' Kagome thought uneasily. A presence hung in the air that made her uncomfortable. Looking at her companions she saw that they were uneasy too. 

A shadow was seen before them, making its way to them. Slowly the features of the mysterious person began to show. It was a he, and he had midnight blue hair that reached to his hips. His hair was tied half way down his back but loose strands hung over and on his shoulders. His bangs reached to his top lip, and his eyes were ice blue. (his hair looks like Eclipse's from Demon Diary) He, in human standards, looked like he was in his early twenties with a fine physique. He wore a black kimono with silver almost white lining. His armor was a chest plate similar to Sesshoumaru's. Around his waist was a large red sash with blue and white fire on the ends, tied with a bow in the front. A long naginata –[halberd]- was held in his left hand while a key was clutched in his right hand. (Naginata is the Japanese form of a halberd. It has a long shaft with a curved blade at the tip. It was used during the Heian jidai/9th-12th century/, but its use decreased by the Sengoku Jidai. I got this from Real Bout High School) 

"Good evening," he greeted. The aura around him wasn't that of a human, but that of a demon. There was no trace of malice in his voice as he spoke. "How are you doing, Kagome-san?" 

"How do you know me?" Kagome quickly questioned before Ranma could open his mouth. The corners of the stranger's lips curled into a smirk. The demon in question surveyed the group with weary eyes. 

"I've known you for a long time now, Tenchi." He said. "My name is Kage –[Shadow]-." He walked to Kagome and took her hand. He placed the key on her palm and turned around. Without so much as a good bye he disappeared. The demon that called himself Kage simply vanished. 

End of Ch: 17 

*** 

Yay! I finished it! I hope the chapter was to your liking and remember REVIEW! **I wanna say thanks to Kris for volunteering to edit Ch: 1-15! Doomo arigatoo gozimasu –[Thank you very much]- Kris-san!** And I wanna say thanks to Nancy, I gave up using your penname since you change it too much, for editing this chapter and the chapters to come. And thanks to the readers who read my work! 

Editor- I want to note that the changing of Kagome's youkai description also has grammatical and spelling errors. Changing my penname every two weeks isn't that often, right? 

In Chapter 8, I changed Kagome's demon description: 

Youkai! Ranma gasped in horror as he saw Kagome. He was certain that it was Kagome. She had a mid-night blue hair with crimson tips, with grey-blue eyes. She also had crimson markings on her face like Inu-yasha's, when he's a full demon. And pale skin only hinting the smallest bit of color. 

I also changed some stuff that had to do with Kagome's features. 


	18. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma. They're Takashi-san's work.   
  
Last chapter: The demon that called himself Kage simply vanished.   
  
Ch 18:  
Reunion   
  
It had already been a three weeks since the battle with Kikyo. Kagome seemed to be back to her normal cheerful self and that, Ranma was grateful for.   
  
Kagome had given Sesshoumaru the Gouka crystal the minute they exited the cave. Sesshoumaru decided that he would research the crystal, and provide better protection for it. Though he considered giving Kagome guardianship over the crystal, he knew that it would only attract more youkai to her besides the Shikon no Tama.   
  
Sesshoumaru left them when they got to his traditional Japanese home, but not before Kagome stocked up on some supplies and said hi to Rin.   
  
During their trip, Jaken was left with Rin to play dress up. When the trio returned, Jaken was dressed in heavy makeup. His green face was so powdered that it was the color of snow. His thin frog lips had messy dark red lipstick that were scribbled outside the lines. His eyebrows had been plucked and replaced with paint. (Does he have eyebrows?) He also was sporting some dark blue eye shadow. To put it simply, he looked like he had been through hell.   
  
"Rin make Jaken pretty," Rin kept on saying as Kagome tried not to laugh. Ranma, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off like there was no tomorrow. Sesshoumaru looked impassive, but Kagome could tell that he was amused with Rin's actions.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*5 days later*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kagome and Ranma had been traveling together for the past 5 days by themselves. The atmosphere changed with the absence of Sesshoumaru, and they were thankful for that. Though Sesshoumaru was a 'nice' person in Kagome's point of view, he wasn't that much fun to be around with for the entire evening. Then again he usually spent most of the time meditating or doing whatever he pleased by himself.   
  
"Ne, Ranma-kun, do you want to return soon?" Kagome asked, looking to the sky.   
  
It was twilight. The sky was a mixture of gold, ruby red, and violet. The sun was half way over the horizon, elongating the shadows. The moon appeared faintly in the sky, giving it a transparent look.   
  
They decided to set up camp at a convenient, clearing 26 yards away from the main road leading into Inu-yasha forest. They were tired, and turning in early didn't sound like a bad idea. The clearing was big enough for at least two or three people.   
  
The campfire sparked and crackled, embers flickering into the cool air. The red and orange flames danced around, their movement hypnotic. It didn't make sense to make a campfire during this time of day, but Kagome wanted to get a head start on dinner, which was the last few cups of instant ramen she had.   
  
Ranma looked up from the campfire and into Kagome's eyes. He didn't answer her immediately, because he didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. After a moment of silence, Ranma grinned at her.   
  
"Whenever you want," Ranma said, still grinning. He missed his friends and family, but he knew Kagome needed him more.   
  
She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Kagome buried her head into her knees and made a muffled sound something like moan. She was a bit depressed from the events around the Gouka Crystal. All she wanted was to go back home for a break.   
  
"After we go back to the village I want to go straight home," Kagome said, lifting her head up to look at Ranma. "So you're going to right?"   
  
"Whenever you want," Ranma repeated. Abruptly Ranma grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I wanna know what Ryoga wished for. It'll be fun. Ne, do you wanna come with me? Think of it as a break from a break."   
  
"That didn't make any sense," Kagome giggled. This just made Ranma grin wider. "Maybe... I'm gonna stay for four days and today's Wednesday. So I could go to school for Friday. Then I could stay over at the dojo for the weekend. We could go back to my shrine and come back here. Sound like a plan?"   
  
Ranma nodded his head in approval. "Sounds like a plan."   
  
"Well," Kagome said, getting up from the ground and dusting off her uniform's skirt. "There's a hot spring near here and I want to take a bath before it gets to dark. Ja ne." She took her bathing items and walked in the direction of the sun. The hot spring was a 5-minute walk from their camping area, so she didn't have to walk so far.   
  
When she got there she immediately put down the stuff she was carrying, stripped her clothes, and stepped into the spring. Instantly, her sore, weather beaten, overused muscles relaxed.   
  
'This feels so nice.' Kagome thought dreamily, drifting off into happy bliss.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*Inu-yasha's group*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Shippo!" Inu-yasha growled grabbing the kitsune by the tail. "Don't steal my fish!"   
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sango, Inu-yasha's being mean to me!" Shippo cried.   
  
"Inu-yasha," Sango sighed exasperatedly. "Put Shippo down. He needs the food more than you do."   
  
"What, you-"Inu-yasha shouted, glaring at the taijiya, but was cut off by Miroku.   
  
"There, there, no need to argue. We'll be meeting Kagome-sama tomorrow so don't start fighting," the monk said, wrenching Shippo from Inu-yasha's grip. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inu-yasha as he was taken away from Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha growled in anger and was about to make an attempt to grab Shippo when he caught a familiar scent.   
  
The first thought Inu-yasha had was, 'Kagome'. "I'll be back later," he told the others. With that, Inu-yasha jumped through the trees that surrounded their camp.   
  
'Kagome's near by. Why hadn't I notice it sooner?' Inu-yasha sniffed the air again to make sure. Her scent smelled like jasmine and lavender due to the soaps she used, but now her scent was masked by something else: the subtle scent of a demon. Inu-yasha glared at a tree before him. He was still jealous because Kagome got to be a full youkai.   
  
'It's not fair,' he kept on repeating. His thoughts were of a child who had been reprimanded for something he thought was right. Then again, he was acting like a child when it came to Kagome's curse. 'But, we found a clue to the cure. Then she won't transform into a youkai ever again.' Inu-yasha gave a huff.   
  
That was when he realized that Kagome's scent came along with water. Inu- yasha abruptly stopped his jumping from tree to tree to reach Kagome. If Kagome's scent comes with steaming water, it means she's taking a bath. Inu- yasha slowly made his way to her. He was going to check on her just incase she was in danger or something.   
  
He neared the hot spring. There was a thicket of bushes surrounding the spring, and he made sure he was up wind before continuing.   
  
Kagome knew Inu-yasha was behind her in the bushes. She didn't bother getting up and shouting at him for being perverted, because the hot spring was so relaxing. Instead she called to Inu-yasha from her position.   
  
"Inu-yasha, I know you're there," Kagome paused to hear if Inu-yasha moved. After a minute of silence Kagome shouted again. "Stop hiding! I know you're there!"   
  
Inu-yasha didn't move. He stood there leaning on the tree's trunk for support. For a moment Kagome had sounded like Kikyo. That scared him. Kikyo... it had been a while since they had met. And the last time was when Kikyo had tried to claim Kagome's soul. Inu-yasha's heart plummeted, like he just fell from a steep cliff.   
  
Inu-yasha heard Kagome give a huff of frustration and got up from the water. Then he heard the rustling of clothes and footsteps.   
  
"Do whatever you want," Kagome said, looking over her shoulder. Her voice was cold and sharp. Inu-yasha knew she was glaring at him, but the reason he didn't really understand.   
  
'Kagome had changed a lot.... but... did she kill Kikyo yet?' Inu-yasha thought. His head drooped. His hands were balled in fists and shaking from not knowing what happened. He didn't know if he should be relieved that Kagome's alive, or worried if she had killed Kikyo.   
  
Kagome's footsteps died out. Inu-yasha knew he would see her tomorrow. And tomorrow, he would act as if nothing has happened. As if this encounter never happened.   
  
His last thoughts were of Kagome and Kikyo as he left the hot springs.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*Next Day*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Ohayo Ranma-kun!" Kagome greeted with a large smile. She had a nice sleep last night. Kagome thought that because of the incident with Inu-yasha, she would be tossing and turning with guilt or scolding herself for it.   
  
"Ohayo," Ranma replied. "Do we have any ramen left?"   
  
Kagome scavenged around her backpack looking for any sign of noodles. Luckily she found two more cups of instant ramen.   
  
"Yup! I'll start cooking." Kagome said. She began cooking their breakfast.   
  
With nothing to d,o Ranma decided to recap on the events that had happened so far.   
  
'Let's see . . . Kagome came to me and asked for my help. Then we went to the Grounds of Accursed Springs. She got cured while getting the Shikon shard. Now we are traveling through Sengoku Jidai collecting the rest of the Shikon shards before that... what's-his-name...Nahu... no... Naru something...Naruto? No wait, that wasn't it... Naraku!'   
  
Ranma had been so intent on his thoughts that he didn't feel Kagome tapping his shoulder.   
  
"Ranma-kun!" Kagome practically screamed.   
  
"Wha! Huh?!" Ranma looked around, a bit startled. "Yea?"   
  
"The ramen's ready," Kagome said, placing a bowl of steaming ramen into his hands.   
  
Ranma grinned and began to eat his breakfast.   
  
"Inu-yasha and the others are near," Kagome stated after they had finished eating.   
  
"Yeah, I notice,." Ranma said, softly looking to the road. "Let's hurry."   
  
"Hai," Kagome agreed while packing their belongings. They left their camping area a few hours after sunrise.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*Inu-yasha's group*_*_*_*_*_   
  
Inu-yasha came back last night in a semi-bad mood. He didn't complain about Shippo. That made things more weird when Shippo nearly insulted Inu- yasha.   
  
They had already reached Kaede's village, and now they were waiting for Ranma and Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo couldn't wait till they tell Kagome the good news. While Inu-yasha was... they didn't know, but, did that really matter?   
  
Shippo ginned as he imagined how things would be like when he told Kagome.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*Shippo's Imagination*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Kagome-"Shippo shouted, excitement clearly in his voice. "Kagome-sama, we found a clue that might lead us to a cure," Miroku interrupted. Shippo frowned. He wanted to be the one to tell Kagome.   
  
"Hai." Sango agreed. She grinned as Kagome's face was plastered with a huge smile, joy and relief clearly shown.   
  
"Yougatta (sp)" –[Thank goodness/What a relief]- Kagome sighed in relief, sitting down.. Shippo immediately running to her and sitting on her lap.   
  
"Where's Ranma?" Shippo asked.   
  
"He's looking around the village. He said something about a history project..." Kagome drifted off.   
  
"Kagome!" Ranma said, entering the hut. "I just found-"Ranma was interrupted by none other than Inu-yasha.   
  
"Oi!" Inu-yasha shouted, his comment directed to Kagome. "What's he still doing here?!" Inu-yasha questioned. He clearly meant Ranma.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*End of Shippo's imagination*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Shippo shivered, thinking of the next event.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted from the door. She was looking out and waving.   
  
Miroku sat there patiently, his golden staff in front of him, resting on his shoulder. The rings on the staff lightly jingled as he shifted, so he could look at the entrance.   
  
Shippo sat down from standing and turned his gaze from the wall he was staring at to the door. His tail twitched excitedly.   
  
"Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Sango greeted as Kagome entered the hut.   
  
"Ohayo mina -[everyone]-"Kagome greeted, a tired smile adorned her face. Ranma came in after her.   
  
"Kagome, we found a clue to the cure for your curse," Shippo began excitedly. Kagome was about to comment when Shippo continued. "We met the youkai that made that spring. She said to go south. There's a temple that'll lead us to the youkai Kaede mentioned!"   
  
"Speaking of Kaede, does anyone know where she is? I need to speak with her," Kagome said, glancing around the room.   
  
"She's out helping a family cure their sick daughter," Miroku explained. "Oi, Shippo, you said there's a temple that'll lead us to the youkai. Where is it?" Ranma asked. He was beginning to feel left out of the conversation.   
  
"It's in the south," Shippo replied. He was feeling so proud of himself for helping Kagome out in her time of crises.   
  
"Miroku, have you heard of something called Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku -[Seven Elements of Heaven]-?" Kagome asked, looking at the priest in question. Miroku had his head down in thought and didn't answer her. "Sango?" The youkai taijya only shook her head.   
  
"I remember it being mentioned," Miroku began. "Mushin-sama told me a story about it when I was a child. Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku are scrolls and books that tell of the ryuu –[dragon]- and ryuu youkai's origin."   
  
"Yes, that's it!" Kagome said excitedly. Her eyes glimmered with hope. "Kyouran-san, Tenchi's onii-san, said that he found the Senkyou No Kasumi -[Enchanted Land of Mist]-, through the Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku.   
  
"Senkyou No Kasumi? You mean the Dragon's valley?" Sango asked looking at Kagome directly in the eyes.   
  
"Hai." Kagome said smiling. Her heart was swelling with happiness. She was going to find a cure!   
  
"My father told me about it. My great-great grandfather found a village of ryuu youkai, and he brought back some documents mentioning it," Sango said.   
  
"Do you still have it?" Kagome asked.   
  
"It's in my village..." Sango said quietly, looking down at the floor of the hut. Kagome's heart plummeted like a balloon bursting.   
  
"Gomen Nasai –[I'm very sorry]-"Kagome apologized.   
  
"Iie -[No]- It's alright." Sango said looking up at Kagome.   
  
Inu-yasha came in. He was outside listening to the conversation. He didn't want to tell Kagome the news, so he left it up to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.   
  
"We can go to Sango's village while we go south. It's on the way anyway," Inu-yasha said wisely, trying to sound arrogant. He didn't want to let Kagome know he was still affected with their meeting last night.   
  
"Ranma and I were thinking of going back home," Kagome said, looking at Inu- yasha. Inu-yasha was about to retort when Ranma interrupted.   
  
"It's only for four days anyways." Ranma said, glancing at Inu-yasha before looking anywhere but him.   
  
"Kagome, you have one of those tests things coming or something?" Shippo asked.   
  
"No, I need to buy more stuff and I want to see my family again," Kagome replied, smiling at the kitsune in her lap.   
  
"Fine, as long as he doesn't come back," Inu-yasha said, nodding toward Ranma's direction.   
  
Ranma was about to retort, but Kagome beat him to it.   
  
"Inu-yasha! Ranma is going to come back with me, whether you like it or not!" Kagome said sternly.   
  
Inu-yasha only huffed and turned his face, not looking at Kagome.   
  
"Let's go Ranma," Kagome said, getting up. She put Shippo down and picked up her backpack. "I'll be back in three days then. Ja Ne." Ranma and Kagome left the hut.   
  
Miroku was sighing and shaking his head. Sango was lost in her thoughts of her family and village. Inu-yasha was still jealous of Kagome being a demon. Shippo was feeling like he had forgotten something.   
  
Shippo ran out of the hut, remembering what he forgot. During the trip back he picked mushrooms for Kagome. Sango had told him the mushrooms he picked healed internal bleeding, and he wanted to give them to Kagome as a welcome back gift.   
  
"Matte! –[Wait]-"Shippo shouted chasing after Kagome and Ranma. Both of them stopped, seeing the kitsune. They were at the Hone Kui no Ido –[Bone Eaters Well]-. Kagome had one of her legs swung over the rim and Ranma was standing a foot away. "Here," Shippo said breathlessly, handing some mushrooms to Kagome. "I found these and Sango said they heal internal bleeding."   
  
"Arigato –[Thanks]-"Kagome said gratefully. "I'll buy something for you when I get home."   
  
"Ja ne." Shippo said, waving, as Ranma and Kagome jumped into the well. A brilliant light of blue and purple appeared as the teenagers left Sengoku Jidai.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*Higurashi Jinja *_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ranma and Kagome climbed out of the Hone Kui no Ido. They were in the Higurashi Jinja –[Higurashi Shrine]- now.   
  
They made their way out of the well house and into the courtyard. Nearing the steps to the shrine, Ranma and Kagome said their good bys.   
  
"I'll see you on Saturday!" Kagome yelled after Ranma as he left.   
  
"Jii-chan!" Kagome called as her grandfather walked through the courtyard.   
  
"Aaah, Kagome! You came back!" her grandfather said, looking at the teen.   
  
"Hai. Here," Kagome said, giving her grandfather the mushroom's Shippo gave her. She couldn't do anything with it so giving them to her grandfather was the next best thing. "They cure internal bleeding."   
  
"Is that so? I'll save them for later then," her grandfather asked and went into the house.   
  
Kagome walked into the house too. The first thing she saw was the clock and it was 5:43 in the afternoon. Kagome went up to her room and called one of her friends, Ayame.   
  
It was 7 in the evening before Kagome hung up. They were discussing schoolwork and her health.   
  
Kagome exited her room and wandered into the kitchen. "Good, Kagome, can you set up the table for dinner?" Kagome's mother asked.   
  
"Sure," Kagome replied, and opened a cupboard. She took out the dishes and chopsticks and began setting up the table.   
  
"What are we having?" Kagome asked. She smelled the delicious scent of food. It was a sweet aroma of fried tofu mixed with meat and peppers, but Kagome couldn't tell the rest.   
  
"Fried tofu, eel, and mushrooms," her mother replied. (Yes, Asians do eat eels. Well I've only eaten it once. The taste is okay but there are too much veins and not enough meat for my liking)   
  
"Ahhh!" Kagome's mother shouted in alarm. The mushrooms, which they had been cooking slowly, morphed into a huge mushroom with sickles for hands.   
  
"What?" Souta asked entering the kitchen. "Wha!" he yelled looking at the creature.   
  
Kagome's grandfather hurriedly entered the kitchen, exorcism charms in his hands.   
  
"Be gone!" he shouted throwing the charms at the monster. The mushroom monster sliced the charms in mid air and roared. It lunged at Kagome's mother, its sickle arms outstretched.   
  
"Mama!" Kagome shouted, tugging her mother out of the way. Kagome grabbed a kitchen knife while pulling her mother.   
  
"Stay back," Kagome warned her mother. The monster turned his attention to the miko. It roared again and attempted to slash her.   
  
Kagome saw the attack and dodged it. She did a back round house kick hitting what she thought were the eyes. The monster roared in pain, cutting wildly. The monster's blind slashing nicked Souta's arm, cutting through the cloth. A thin red line appeared.   
  
This enraged Kagome. No one dares to hurt her family. With the knife in her hand, she lunged at the monster. The knife glowed a pinkish light. When it made contact with the mushroom monster, it disincarnated into nothing.   
  
Kagome collapsed, panting from exhaustion. She shook her head and got up.   
  
"Daijoubu –[Are you alright]- ?" Kagome asked her little brother.   
  
"It's nothing. It should heal in a day or so," Kagome's mother said, examining the wound.   
  
"Looks like dinner's ruined," Souta commented, looking at the mess in the kitchen. "Hey," Souta said, grinning with an idea forming in his head. "Let's order pizza."   
  
Kagome's mother smiled at her son and nodded.   
  
"I'll take a shower then," Kagome said going up the stairs to the bathroom. 'I wonder how I did that. I never used the purification technique without my arrows... Whatever, I'll ask Ranma. But for now, a bath would be nice."   
  
End of Ch: 18   
  
***  
  
The last part was inspired when I was watching the episode when Kagome had her school's festival and food demons crashed it.   
  
I would like to thank the people who reviewed, the readers who are still reading, and the new readers. Sorry for the long wait. But hey, at least I'm keeping my promise of updating at least once a month.   
  
And I would like to thank Kris. She's going to finish editing the first 15 chapters soon. I'll make them into HTMLs so there could be bolding and italics and stuff.   
  
The contest is still open. Vote for Ran/Kag or Ses/Kag. So far it's Ses/Kag: 32 and Ran/Kag: 66. 


	19. Akane vs Kodachi

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma.  
  
Last Chapter: But now a bath would be nice.  
  
Ch 19: Akane vs. Kodachi  
  
Ranma left few hours ago and now reached the Tendo's dojo.  
  
His father was in the living room, drinking tea with Soun.  
  
"So, where is that Kagome girl?" Soun asked, peering over Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"She went home but she's coming over to stay the weekend," Ranma answered. "When's dinner?"  
  
"Kasumi's making it right now. It should be ready in an hour or so," Nabiki said, walking into the room.  
  
"Where's Ryoga?" Ranma asked. After glancing around the room, he added: "Where's Akane?"  
  
Nabiki gave a sly grin. "I'll sell you the information for only 100 yen," Nabiki whispered into Ranma's ear.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here!" The shoji screen leading to the yard was opened. Akane stepped inside, sweating in her gi. "I just went out for a workout, that's all."  
  
Nabiki huffed and went back to her room. Losing a deal ruffled her pride as a blackmailer.  
  
'I still have Kuno and Ryoga,' Nabiki thought. 'I need more money. Some Ranko pictures should do.'  
  
"Ranma, you've returned," Kasumi smiled while entering the room. She was stirring a pot with mouthwatering aroma coming from it. "I'm making chicken teriyaki tonight."  
  
"Sounds good," Ranma said, returning the grin. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Ranma started to his room.  
  
"Matte! –[Wait]-"Akane shouted, running after Ranma. They were on the steps to the second floor when Akane finally caught up.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Akane asked. She had been worried about Ranma and Kagome. After the incident she still didn't remember, she regarded Kagome as a friend. But, even though she thought they were well acquainted, she still sort of regarded Kagome as a rival for Ranma's affections.  
  
"She's at home but she's coming to stay over the weekend." Ranma replied. "Anything else?"  
  
"Oh.... Ano... Kasumi will be done with cooking dinner soon so maybe you should rest later."  
  
"Then I'll just unpack."  
  
"Okay..." Akane turned her back to Ranma and went back to the living/dining room. Ranma shrugged and followed her.  
  
'I need to find Ryoga later but first, dinner.' Ranma thought.  
  
After dinner  
  
Ranma walked out into the Tendo's backyard. Dinner had just finished and it was delightful. Kasumi's cooking was the best he had ever tasted, well maybe second to his mother's.  
  
"Oi, Ranma," greeted Ryoga. He was sitting on top of the stonewall.  
  
"You made a wish yet?" Ranma asked, grinning.  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
"So? You gonna tell me what you wished for?"  
  
"Not to get lost anymore and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
Ryoga didn't answer. He was silent; the only thing heard was the chirping of crickets. He jumped down, landing near the edge of the pond.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. Knowing his friend, Ryoga must've made a wish more important than that but then again, curing his sense of direction is pretty much a miracle by itself.  
  
"I.... told..." Ryoga paused.  
  
"Akane, right?" Ranma said, finishing his friend's sentence. Ryoga didn't confirm his statement, but his silence was enough of an answer. "I also left you one."  
  
"Me?" Ryoga only shrugged.  
  
"Consider it as a birthday gift."  
  
"Too lazy to actually buy me one, eh? So how do I use it?"  
  
"Here," Ryoga tossed the white stone to Ranma.  
  
Ranma caught it between his thumb and index finger. He tilted his head upwards and moved the stone so the moonlight was shining through it. The milky color of the stone could be clearly seen in the moonlight. He knew what the stone was; it was a moonstone. Kagome had showed him once when they were in Sengoku Jidai. People believed that the moonstone had the power to grant wishes and hopes. It was also believed it was a lucky love stone and protected travelers.  
  
"I guess I'll save it. Can't think of anything right now, anyway," Ranma said, pocketing the stone.  
  
"Hey, were did you go to for all this time?" Ryoga asked. He hadn't seen Ranma in almost four weeks now. He was uncertain if it was that long; he really hadn't been keeping track of time.  
  
"Can't really tell," was the only thing Ranma would say.  
  
"How did things go with you and Akane?" Ranma asked, changing the subject.  
  
Ryoga blushed and didn't answer. Ranma grinned and nudged Ryoga in the ribs.  
  
"Let me guess: everyone burst in, right?"  
  
Ryoga turned redder and looked down at the water reflecting the night sky. He still didn't respond, but Ranma seemed to already know.  
  
"I'll see you later," Ranma said, waving his hand. He was halfway to the shoji screen leading into the house. He turned around to face his friend. "Don't worry about it. Akane will come around eventually; she likes you." With that, he opened the shoji screen, walked in, and closed the door.  
  
Ryoga let off a heh and decided to leave.  
  
Next Day  
  
It began like any other day. Start out with breakfast, then have Akane dragging Ranma off to school. Beat up the boys who wanted to date Akane, which included Tatewaki Kuno. The itinerary usually ended there.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Akane Tendo?" a sickening voice shouted. The vibration echoed through out the schoolyard. In a shower of black rose petals, Kodachi Kuno appeared in her school's uniform.  
  
Ranma covered his face with his hands. 'Why me?' Ranma groaned mentally.  
  
"Akane Tendo, where have you been hiding Ranma darling all this time?!" Kodachi demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Akane.  
  
"I didn't hide him! He went on a trip!" Akane retorted. She glared at Kuno's sister.  
  
"Don't lie! We shall have a battle tomorrow to decide who will have Ranma's heart. It will be a Martial Rhythmic Gymnastics match at the St. Bacchus School for Girls, five o'clock in the afternoon, sharp," Kodachi announced.  
  
"Hey! I didn't agree to a match!" Akane yelled indignantly.  
  
"Are you afraid you will lose?" Kodachi smirked. "Maybe that's the reason you didn't fight me in the last match."  
  
"Are you doubting my skills?!"  
  
"We'll see who's the better martial artist during our match for Ranma."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kodachi cackled and whipped out her ribbon. She twirled it, creating a large gust of wind with a shower of black rose petals. After the wind stopped, Akane and Ranma saw that Kodachi was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
It was night, and Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga were in the Practice Hall. Ryoga was brushing Akane up on her Rhythmic Gymnastics.  
  
Akane jumped and lashed out her ribbon. Ryoga dodged and threw the ball at her. Akane batted the ball back with one of the clubs. She rushed at Ryoga and jabbed the clubs at him. Ryoga ducked and used the ribbon to attack Akane's shins. Akane leaped and curled up in midair. She switched the clubs so that the tops were pointed down. Ryoga back flipped, landing on his feet. Akane missed, and jumped back.  
  
Things continued on like that for an hour. Ranma was watching the action from the sidelines, yawning from boredom.  
  
"Good," Ryoga said, nodding. "You should be able to take on Kodachi in tomorrow's match. Get some rest."  
  
Akane yawned and said good night to the boys. She left the practice room rubbing her eyes.  
  
"She still doesn't stand a chance," Ranma commented. "Although she did improve while I was gone. Did you train her or something?"  
  
"Yep," Ryoga responded.  
  
"I need to get some sleep too. Kagome's coming tomorrow. I guess I'll take her to the match but what if Kodachi attacks her?" Ranma wondered, sweat dropping.  
  
Ryoga only shrugged, not knowing what to say.  
  
"There's a greater chance for Kuno to hit on her too..." Ranma said. Both of them sweat dropped at this comment. They sighed in unison, shaking their heads.  
  
Next Day  
  
Kagome arrived during the afternoon. She put her backpack in Ranma's room. Then she and Ranma went down stairs for lunch.  
  
Today Kasumi made mixed vegetables and fried pork.  
  
"It's delicious!" Kagome praised. She was eating some fried pork while Ranma was fighting his old man for a large piece of pork. Akane was seated next to Kagome but was silent. Kagome figured she was thinking of tactics for the match.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do great." Kagome reassured Akane.  
  
"Yeah, just don't trip and sprain your ankle like last time," Nabiki added.  
  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded. Nabiki only shrugged and continued eating. Akane didn't do anything but eat.  
  
"Mine!" Ranma shouted in victory. He quickly ate the pork before Genma could do anything. Genma glared at his son and smacked him upside the head.  
  
Kagome giggled and continued eating.  
  
"Ano... Kasumi-san, can you teach me how to cook like you?" Kagome asked. She had eaten Kasumi's cooking only twice, but loved it.  
  
"Sure. Why won't you help me with dinner later?" Kasumi smiled. Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"The match is going to start in a few hours. We better go," Akane said. She got up and went to her room.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, is Ryoga-kun going to come?" Kagome asked. Ranma only shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, we better hurry." Ranma and Kagome pushed back their chairs and walked to the lobby to wait for Akane.  
  
St. Bacchus School  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine," Kagome said, trying to cheer up Akane.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga's here. I'll go get him. We'll see you in the ring," Ranma said, leaving.  
  
Akane sat on the chair in the room. Her expression was sad. Her eyes were gloomy and her aura only gave off the feeling of depression.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, trying to make eye contact with Akane. Akane only turned her head the other way. "If you have the attitude then, it'll only hinder your match."  
  
Akane was silent. A raging argument was being fought in her mind. Finally, calming down the storm in her mind she spoke.  
  
"Do you like Ranma?" Akane asked softly. She wasn't good at expressing her emotions but she didn't know if she liked Ranma or Ryoga more.  
  
"L...L. Like? Like as in you're my friend, or like as in 'like,'" Kagome said, stressing the last word. She had stuttered because she was caught off guard by the question.  
  
"'Like,'" Akane replied, stressing the word too.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to be silent. She didn't really understand her feelings either. Although his demeanor was cold, arrogant, and confident, Sesshoumaru was, deep down, kind and gentle. Ranma, on the other hand, was something like Inu-Yasha: arrogant, loud, doesn't have much common sense, but was still very kind. Ranma had strong morals and wasn't afraid to stand up for people who were weaker than him.  
  
"I can't say. I really don't know..." Kagome trailed off. A thoughtful expression crept on her face. "You like Ranma and Ryoga, don't you?" Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
Akane blushed and made noises that sounded like she was about to make a comment.  
  
"I hate to sound cliché but follow your heart. My mother told me that if your mind can't make up on something, then just choose with your heart."  
  
Akane finally looked up at Kagome, a brilliant smile on her face. She nodded and stood up. She made motions to pat dust off of her clothes.  
  
"I'm ready!" Akane announced. She was determined to win, not for Ranma but for herself.  
  
At the ring  
  
The girl that refereed Ranma-chan's match against Kodachi was refereeing again. She was dressed the same as that day and her hair was the same. She walked onto the middle of the ring holding a microphone in her hand.  
  
"From this corner: Kodachi Kuno, from St. Bacchus School for Girls!" the referee shouted said into the microphone. The crowd cheered and Kodachi stepped into the ring holding a coil of rope and clubs. Banners displaying their support for the Black Rose of St. Bacchus were shown around the stands. People yelled and screamed good luck, you can do it, and other slogans.  
  
"And in this corner: Akane Tendo, from Furinkan High School!" the referee shouted, gesturing to the other side. Akane stepped into the ring clubs in her hands. People cheered for Akane as she stepped onto the ring. Banners unrolled revealing good luck messages and other sayings on them.  
  
"Competitors to the center!" the referee said. "Now shake hands."  
  
Akane and Kodachi glared at each other.  
  
"Remember our agreement, whoever loses must give up on Ranma forever and will not come near him at all," Kodachi reminded Akane, outstretching her hand.  
  
"Then prepare to lose," Akane stated, taking Kodachi's hand. The handshake was brief but they still used a grip lock on each other's fingers in an attempt to crush their bones.  
  
Immediately both of the competitors jumped back holding their weapons in a ready stance.  
  
"The rules are: No time limit. No bare-handed blows. If either of the competitors fall from the ring or gets knocked out they will be deemed the loser!" the announcer said from the table outside the ring.  
  
"Begin!" the referee shouted, bringing down her hand to signify the start of the match. She quickly left the ring.  
  
Akane made the first move. She charged forward holding the clubs like knives. She thrusted the clubs at Kodachi, aiming for her neck. Kodachi ducked and lashed the ropes at Akane's ankles. Akane jumped into the air and shouted for the ribbon.  
  
Kagome from the outside of the ring grabbed the stripped ribbon and threw it at Akane. Akane caught it in the air and lashed it out like a whip. Kodachi used the rope and parried the attack. The ribbon and rope tangled together, and neither of the competitors wanted to let go. Both of the girls pulled at their whip like weapons, hoping the other would let go.  
  
"You won't defeat me with these simple tricks!" Kodachi shouted at Akane. She barked for the hoop and one of her teammates hand it to her. Kodachi threw the hoop at Akane.  
  
'Damn! It's that hoop from Ranma-chan's match with her.' Akane thought, glaring at her opponent. 'Looks like I have no other choice.'  
  
The hoop nearly grazed her. Akane dodged and let go of her hold on the ribbon. She immediately charged forward.  
  
"Akane!" Kagome shouted, throwing a hoop to Akane. Akane quickly caught it.  
  
Kodachi thrust her club at Akane, the spikes coming out of the top. Akane held the hoop in front of her while ducking. When Kodachi's wrist was passing the hoop, Akane twisted it so Kodachi dropped her club. The other side of the hoop hit Kodachi's shoulder, making her flinch. Quickly using her heat, Akane picked up one of Kodachi's clubs in between her toes and swept kicked.  
  
Kodachi jumped and twisted her arm so that her hand was holding the hoop. She yanked it out of Akane's hand and landed on the other side of the ring.  
  
"What a clever maneuver from Akane!" the announcer said while the people in the stands cheered their heads off.  
  
"Akane has improved," Ranma commented from his seat next to Kagome. "A little bit better, but still ain't good enough."  
  
Ryoga was silent. He hoped that Akane would win. He knew that Akane wasn't fighting for Ranma but it still hurt him because this fight was all about Ranma. Akane couldn't win. Kodachi was only playing with her, and that pissed Ryoga off.  
  
"No more games!" Kodachi shouted. She had the rope in her hand and an evil glint in her eyes. She and Akane jumped onto posts opposite of each other.  
  
Ranma's and Ryoga's stomachs sank. "Akane's going to lose" kept running across their minds.  
  
Kagome stood up, her hands in fists. She was cheering Akane on in her mind, hoping Akane would win.  
  
But at that very second, something strange happened. The ground was rumbling.  
  
"Earthquake!" the crowd shouted. Everyone in the stands began to panic.  
  
Akane faltered, surprised by the sudden shaking.  
  
The ground shook more violently and shook dust from the ceiling. The crowd was screaming now. The rumbling was so violent that Akane and Kodachi lost their balances. They fell from the ring at the exact time.  
  
Slowly the trembling ceased. The referee was back in the ring.  
  
"Both of the competitors have fallen from the ring. Tie!" the referee shouted.  
  
Kodachi jumped up like something had shocked her. She ran over to the judges and announcers screaming that it was unfair and they should have a rematch.  
  
Ranma's and Ryoga's eyes were as big as saucers. It was a miracle. Ranma grinned stupidly. Ryoga still looked surprised.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was a bit confused.  
  
'How did that earthquake happen at this time?' she wondered. 'It doesn't matter now; at least she didn't lose.'  
  
Akane was sitting on the floor, shocked.  
  
Night at Tendo Dojo  
  
Akane was still ruffled by the earthquake. She shook her head and began eating.  
  
When the match was over, Akane, Ranma and Kagome left for the dojo. Ryoga said he needed to do something and left.  
  
When they came home (E/N[Editor's notes]: well, Akane and Ranma's home), Kasumi immediately began the cooking lessons with Kagome. Akane went up to her room while Ranma went to the dojo to meditate.  
  
Now it was dinner time. Kagome and Kasumi made fish with mixed vegetables. Everyone was enjoying their cooking while the cooks were trading recipes.  
  
After dinner, they did their usual routine and went to sleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
The next day was nice. Though there were some surprising events, Kagome enjoyed her stay with the Tendos and Saotomes. The day went by quickly. Kagome got cooking tips and recipes from Kasumi, while making a great lunch for them. Ranma got what he considered a good score on a test. Akane cheered up a bit from the match against Kodachi. Nabiki conned Kuno out of 300 yen. Soun was just happy that Happosai didn't appear for the past few days.  
  
When the time came for them to say good-bye, everyone was there.  
  
"Hey, Pops, I won't be comin' back for a while" was the only thing Ranma could tell his old man.  
  
"Why?" Kasumi asked, giving Ranma a look of concern.  
  
"He needs to help me with..." Kagome drifted off. Though she accepted her curse, it was still hard for her to say it out loud. Though she didn't say it, everyone understood the unsaid words.  
  
"Just take care," Kasumi said, "and here. I thought you two would be hungry so I made snacks for the both of you." She handed a rather large package wrapped in a checkered cloth.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in appreciation. Then the duo headed off to the Higurashi Jinja –[Higurashi Shrine]-.  
  
"Good luck!" Akane shouted after them as their figures faded into the horizon.

* * *

That was quick. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I also know Akane could've never done those things in the match, but hey it's a fanfic. REVIEW! So I can get some motivation in the next chapter. 


	20. Last of the Kijo

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma  
  
Last chapter: "Good luck!" Akane shouted after them as their figures faded into the horizon.  
  
Ch 20: Last of the Kijo  
  
Inu-Yasha growled in annoyance. Four days had passed and Kagome still hadn't come back yet. Even if she had, that Ranma guy would be with her. He was just thinking of insults to use when he caught Kagome's scent. He immediately ran to the Hone Kui no Ido. –[Bone Eaters Well]-  
  
"Here," Ranma said, offering his hand to Kagome. Kagome was carrying her huge yellow backpack that was nearly twice her size, and was having difficulties getting out of the well.  
  
"Arigatou, Ranma-kun," Kagome thanked. "Inu-Yasha, where's Shippo-chan?"  
  
"He's with Sango," Inu-yasha replied harshly. He glared at Ranma. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration. She didn't feel like explaining so she just shook her head. Kagome yanked on Ranma's arm and began pulling him along. Ranma reluctantly gave up and walked beside her.  
  
"Oi!" Inu-Yasha shouted indignantly, jogging up to them. "We're going north in an hour. There's a rumor of a strong demon there."  
  
"No, we're going south," Kagome protested. "Sango's getting some books from her village. Then we need to go to that temple Tenchi told us about, and then their home that Kyouran mentioned." Kagome didn't know why she was irritated with, not annoyed at, Inu-Yasha. After the meeting in the springs about five days ago, she had been annoyed with Inu-Yasha. Maybe she was just frustrated then, but now she's annoyed at him for nearly nothing. Just the presence of him annoys her.  
  
"Gomen, Inu-Yasha," Kagome apologized. "I've been stressed lately. Let's just get ready for the journey." Kagome turned her head to see Inu-yasha's reaction, but he wasn't there.  
  
"He left right after you said sorry," Ranma informed her. He was still walking beside her, and his head was rested against his arms. Normally, Ranma wouldn't care, but after seeing Kagome looking around like a lost child, he had to tell her. Kagome looked into Ranma's face and shrugged.  
  
They made their way to Kaede's hut in silence.  
  
Afternoon  
  
The sun was high in the sky. There were no clouds in the endless blue, and the weather was great. It was the middle of spring and new flowers were blooming on the side of the road.  
  
The group had been traveling for past an hour now. They decided to take a break on the side of the road. Though the weather was nice, there seemed to be no one traveling besides them.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in a tree looking around restlessly. He wanted to cover more ground, but Kagome insisted for them to take a break to enjoy the weather. Sango was sitting on a large rock, polishing Hiraikotsu with a cloth. Miroku seemed to be meditating on the ground beside Sango. Ranma was sitting next to the pot that was boiling water for the ramen. He was waiting for lunch.  
  
"Ha, Kagome look," Shippo shouted to his mother figure. He waved his short paw-like hands gesturing for her to come. Kagome smiled and walked to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at the kitsune. Shippo eagerly pointed at a cocoon hanging from a leaf. "It's a cocoon. After it breaks, a butterfly will be born." Shippo gasped in surprise. He looked eagerly at the still cocoon.  
  
"When is it going to hatch?" Shippo asked. He raised his hand and was about to poke at it, but Kagome stopped him. She grabbed his arm and shook her head.  
  
"Whenever it's ready," Kagome answered, smiling at the confused fox. Shippo was about to say something when Ranma interrupted.  
  
"Kagome, the water's ready!" he shouted over. Kagome nodded, signaling that she got the message. Quickly she picked up Shippo and jogged over to the group.  
  
"We'll check on it before we go, alright?" Kagome told Shippo, who nodded in Kagome's arms.  
  
They made their way to the group. Kagome prepared the ramen and everyone began to eat.  
  
After lunch, the group decided to leave, but first Kagome had to keep a promise.  
  
She walked to the place where the cocoon was. She bent down with Shippo in her arms. The cocoon twitched, but there was no wind.  
  
"Mina, come here!" Kagome shouted excitedly. She waved the others over, letting go of Shippo. The rest of the group walked to the two, and glanced to what they were pointing at.  
  
"It's going to hatch!" Shippo said, staring anxiously at the now breaking cocoon. Sango gasped in surprise. Kirara was on the ground, looking at the cocoon, and then meowed. Inu-Yasha and Ranma didn't seem to be excited at all. At least Ranma and Miroku had the decency to look curious even though they didn't care.  
  
The cocoon finally broke. The butterfly crawled out of the wrappings, its wings folded onto its back. Slowly, the butterfly unwrapped its wings. The colors were beautiful, a mixture of creamy white with patches of light blue over the wings. It stepped on the leaf and began flapping its wings. It slowly took flight, and flew pass them.  
  
Kagome and Sango took it as an omen of good luck. The guys didn't think much of it though.  
  
Without any further ado, they continued their journey to Sango's village.  
  
Sango's village

They walked through the wooden gates leading into the now deserted demon exterminator village. The graves were all there, and the houses still damaged.  
  
Everyone was quite and they walked through the silent streets. A feeling of calamity and respect hung in the air.  
  
Ranma didn't know the whole story, since Kagome only told him the overview. What he did know was Sango's family had been killed because of Naraku, and the only one left was her little brother, Kohaku. Kohaku was now serving Naraku as a soldier. This angered Ranma.  
  
'Making her little brother kill her family and try to kill her is--' Ranma couldn't find the words to describe his feelings. It was pure anger. Though Naraku didn't do anything to him directly, he couldn't let Naraku-after all of his horrible deeds-live.  
  
Ranma's anger slowly subsided. Another emotion took hold of him: pity. Everyone here was banded together for one reason: to destroy Naraku. Though Ranma didn't belong here, he still had a duty to perform for Kagome. But the sad thing is, he had the feeling Naraku would give him a reason to hate him.  
  
"Ranma?" Kagome asked, giving her friend a concerned look. He had been staring at nothing for a while now with his eyes a bit glazed. "Daijobu ka?" –[Are you alright]-  
  
Ranma only nodded, peering at her with weary eyes. Kagome gave him a small smile as they came to a hut.  
  
The Inu-tachi passed into the threshold of the hut.  
  
"You could rest here. I'll go get the books," Sango said, setting down Hiraikotsu.  
  
"I'll come too," Kagome said, also putting down her stuff. Sango nodded and led them to where the documents were kept.  
  
Outside the village  
  
The forests outside of the village were dense. The trees seemed too silent for the moment. Since Naraku's power were growing, demons were nearly everywhere in Japan. It seemed odd that the demons were absent from the forest that offered some protection to them.  
  
The absence might be due to two shadowy figures sitting on tree branches that overlooked the now occupied taiji village. They were high enough to look down at the village, but not so high that they would be easy to spot if someone looked their way.  
  
Both of the figures were female, and seemed to radiate with a strong aura.  
  
"So they're going to read it," one of the figures said, her back leaning against the tree trunk. She had black hair with neon purple streaks that reached up to her neck. Her eyes were mismatched and seemed to burn with raging fire. Her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was crimson red. She wore typical ninja clothes that were black and purple in coloration. She had on her right wrist a cerulean blue wristband. On her left inner wrist was the Chinese symbol of water.  
  
"They'll know sooner or later," the other one responded. She was standing on the branch on the other side of the tree. She had midnight blue hair that reached down to her hips. Her bangs reached up to her chin and were a rust color. Like her partner, she too had mismatched eyes. Instead of a burning, raging fire, her eyes were calm. They showed wisdom beyond her years, which might be true. Her right eye was a deep gold color, while her left eye was a dark jade green color. She was adorned in ninja clothes made up of black and silver. She wore black fingerless gloves that reached down to her wrist. On her right inner wrist was the Chinese symbol of wind. She also had a white scarf tied to her left upper arm. "You know, Tsumei," the second figure continued. "It just might help us you know."  
  
"Ah, my sister, Fuuko, finally discovers the joys of manipulation," the figure identified as Tsumei grinned.  
  
Fuuko rolled her gold and jade color eyes. "I'm spending to much time with you."  
  
"What? You'd rather spend time training or reading then with your own sister. Why, I'm insulted!" Tsumei's voice oozed with sarcasm. She made an over dramatic gesture by clutching the fabric over her heart with her right hand and feigning a look of shock.  
  
"No, I'd rather spend time trapped in a room with a drunken monkey then with you," Fuuko said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
Tsumei stuck out her tongue, and then turned her attention back to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"What's our next move?" she asked, not looking away. Sango and Kagome had just exited the hut and were now heading to the makeshift library.  
  
"Depends. Did you make sure nothing changed in the room?" Fuuko asked, also turning her attention to the taiji and miko.  
  
"Yup, hell, I even made sure there was dust on everything," Tsumei replied, sighing . She hated it when her sister/partner gave her the second degree.  
  
No one could really tell Tsumei's reactions considering she was like a two faced coin. She was only the sarcastic and amusing sister when she was alone with Fuuko or with friends. But when they were on a mission or with strangers, she was a cold, manipulative bitch that would slaughter anything that challenged her. Only Fuuko understood the story behind her personality swings.  
  
Fuuko gave her partner a small smile. She was always calm no matter what the situation was. People they had worked with usually called her mysterious, and, indeed, she was mysterious. She only killed if there was a reason, unlike Tsumei. Her battles methods varied drastically so no one she had ever fought before could expect the same thing twice. She didn't care much for anything that doesn't affect her, and she doesn't stick her nose in other people's business; well, not normally. But everyone had a weakness, and Fuuko's was a secret that no one knew except for her sister, but even she didn't know the details.  
  
"When do you think would be the best time to make our appearance, Tenchi?" Fuuko asked as a spirit with silver hair materialized beside her.  
  
"What are you planning to do exactly?" the silver haired dragon demon asked. Her crimson eyes were fixed on Fuuko.  
  
"Depends," was the only answer she gave.  
  
"You know they're going to read about us. That book contains the overview of the Mythic War." Tsumei's eyes hardened as she said the last sentence.  
  
Fuuko nodded. "After they finish the pages about us, we'll take it. They'll find out the rest when the time is right."  
  
"But when is that?" Tenchi asked quietly. "It'll be a lot easier if they knew everything in the beginning-"  
  
"But they would be endangered," Fuuko cut in. "Not only would Naraku be after them for the information, but the ones who remained."  
  
"It'll be easier for them if they only knew about us. Then we would be able to help them," Tsumei finished. She understood the motives. "But how are we going to take it?" There was a pause before an idea formed in her cunning mind. "We can always summon up a raging-"  
  
"Don't go there," Fuuko said, glaring at Tsumei. "But we can start-"  
  
"A little fight-"  
  
"To test their strength-"  
  
"And to see if the miko-"  
  
"Is the right one," Fuuko finished. They had a habit of completing each other's thoughts. Then again, they do think similarly. One personality trait they both shared was paranoia, which leads to caution and so on.  
  
Tenchi shook her head at the two. She knew Kagome was the right one. But trying to convince the duo was nearly impossible.  
  
'But,' Tenchi thought, reasoning with herself. 'Finding out Kagome's power would help us.'  
  
"What are you three doing here?" another spirit asked, materializing next to Tsumei. The spirit had pastel blue hair and was wearing a red and white kimono.  
  
"Just planning, nii-sama," Tenchi said, smiling at her brother.  
  
"Nothing serious?" Kyouran asked the mismatched eyed sisters. They gave him an oh-so innocent smile that said: Nothing "that" serious. Kyouran sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Sango & Kagome's view  
  
They entered the main building of the village. It was a small mansion full of dusty rooms. Everything was coated with a thin layer of dust.  
  
The tension in the house was immense. The air was thick. Even though no one lived there anymore, the feeling was something like when you're at a somebody else's house and don't feel at home. You are cautious about everything. That was how Kagome felt.  
  
"The book is in the back," Sango stated, opening a shoji screen that led to the garden. Kagome followed silently, keeping her eyes down. "Is something wrong?" Kagome shook her head, her gaze still on the floor. Sango shrugged. "It's right down here." Sango pointed around the corner.  
  
Kagome smiled a little at the aspect of getting the documents.  
  
'I wonder what it says,' Kagome thought, entering the makeshift library.  
  
The library was a small shed. It contained large bookshelves that reached eight feet on height. Walking down the hall, Kagome saw that the documents were old. Judging by the texture and fragility , she thought the newest looking book looked about a 100 years old.  
  
"How old are these books?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. She ran her forefinger on the spine of a book, looking at the title. It read: Demon Folklore. "Demon Folklore?" she asked, taking out the book. It was like any other book from the medieval times. The pages were bound with thread. The words were written in calligraphy and calligraphic ink. On the cover was a small ink picture of a hideous oni.  
  
"It's like a story book telling the fairytales of demons. But they were written by humans whendemons started to take over Japan," Sango replied, gently taking the book from Kagome's hands. She flipped through the pages fondly with a sad smile on her face. "My father read us stories from this book when I was still a child. Before I was even old enough to train and become a youkai taijia, this was how I thought all demons were, evil, selfish, greedy, and had no soul. It was through this book that I truly realized what my father was fighting against." Her words were choked with tears as she said the last sentence. Sango's hands trembled slightly. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but Kagome could tell she was silently crying, even without the tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Kagome put her hand on her grieving friend's shoulder. She comforted her silently while taking the book and putting it in its rightful place on the shelf.  
  
"We should hurry. It'll be dark soon," Sango whispered. She turned her back to Kagome and continued down the aisle. Kagome followed silently, keeping her eyes on Sango.  
  
'Sango's hurting and I can't heal that. We should hurry out of here, maybe that would make her feel better,' Kagome thought sadly. She had felt the pain of losing a loved one over and over again. But for Sango, it was different, because of Kohaku. She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts.  
  
"Here," Sango said, stretching to reach a book on a high shelf. She slowly pulled it out without much disturbance to the other books. She handed it to Kagome.  
  
The document was a thick book. Its pages were like any other. Though it seemed this one had more ink pictures than the others. On the cover was an intricate design of waves and fire, and near the spine was the title of the book. It translated as: Powerful Creatures and Beings of China.  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow after reading the title; it sounded like something a person in her era would call a book about folklore in China. She shrugged off the amused feeling and quickly flipped through the pages, only stopping when she saw the ink drawings.  
  
On one of the pages, a beautifully drawn oriental dragon was depicted flying over snowcapped mountains. It was absolutely breathtaking. Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"You didn't read this before?" Kagome asked. It seemed like Sango was discovering the book just like she was.  
  
"Yes, there aren't so many dragon demons in Japan so it's pretty rare to meet one. I mostly studied the common demons that are found nearly everywhere," Sango said, still studying the picture. Kagome nodded, understanding the logic behind Sango's studies.  
  
"We better hurry, it's nightfall," Sango stated, closing the book with a soft thump. She looked out the small circular window on the far left wall. It was dusk and unusually quiet, even for a deserted town.  
  
Sango and Kagome became uneasy. Without their main weapons, they felt exposed. They quickly left the library and the main building quietly.  
  
Few minutes later they reached the hut the group would be staying at. Miroku had already started a crackling fire when they arrived. Everyone else was deep in his or her own thoughts.  
  
"You got it?" Ranma asked, peering at the book that Sango had clasped in her hand. She nodded and went closer to the firelight.  
  
"We should eat before we read it," Kagome suggested, looking through her backpack for cooking supplies. She pulled out a small wak, and ingredients. "In the meantime, I'll make fried noodles."  
  
After dinner  
  
The group finished their dinner and gather in a circle around the only light source. Shippo was on Kagome's lap, looking eagerly at the book. Everyone else was curious too. They had already seen the cover and thought the contents would be just as interesting.  
  
When everyone settled down, Kagome began to read.  
  
"' Though it seems legends have more than the ones people in our age have seen, there are three types of demons that are known right now. The three types of demons are mythical, elemental, animal.  
  
"'Mythical demons have been rare ever since a tragic event took place. The time of the event is uncertain, for none have left records of the incident. Except for the Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku -[Seven Elements of Heaven]-. The Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku are documents written by one of the two mythical demons and their ancestors, the dragons.  
  
"'Elemental demons are demons that can manipulate the elements, such as Wind demons. Though they are not so common, they could usually be found near their elements. Elemental demons are known to look like humans but with markings among their bodies.  
  
"'Animal demons are the most common of the three. Some animal demons are inu youkai, wolf youkai, etc. Animal demons are demons that had taken the attributes of their animal. Dog demons have strong senses just like the common dog. Though they have the animal's attributes, they also have their own form. Animal demons are rumored to have their true forms as their animals. But like elemental demons, the powerful animal demons could transform into a human-like form also,'" Kagome concluded from the page, looking up at the group. She flipped to the next page and scanned the contents.  
  
"The next page just goes into more details about the different types of demons, but...." Kagome drifted off, looking at a picture. She began to read from the book again.  
  
"'The most strange tale is of an unknown race of humans known as Kijo. Kijo in Japanese means witch or demoness. This race of humans is legend to have a mortal form of the elemental demons. These people are also legend to be able to control elements with their will. Some were rumored to have spiritual powers.  
  
"'Most of these people became ninjas when they immigrated to Japan. The ones that have stayed in China were highly respected in the Chinese societies. Their powers were used for healing, farming, and sometimes soldiers that protected villages from bandits.  
  
"'Strange enough, when the mythical demon population began to diminish and the sightings of the Phoan Woung and Loung became rare, the Kijo also vanished.  
  
"'Phoan Woung is what the Chinese named the phoenixes. Loung in Chinese are known as the dragons-'"  
  
Kagome was cut off by a huge gust of wind blew through the door. The wind quickly extinguished the fire, and the group was left in the dark.  
  
"What happened?" Shippo asked, shaking in Kagome's arms. Before Kagome could answer, another gust of wind blew, this one stronger than the last.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly tightened his grip on his Tetsusaiga. Sango picked up Hiraikotsu, her eyes darting to every opening in the hut. Miroku was also on guard, his staff in a ready position. Kagome picked up her bow and slung her quiver filled with arrows over her shoulder. They quickly exited the hut.  
  
Before they left Kagome put it into backpack where she knew it would be safe.  
  
All of them knew it wasn't just the wind. The wind carried with it a strong aura that Ranma and Kagome felt. Kagome tensed her muscles, making sure she had quick access to her arrows when the battle began.  
  
"Well, miko-chan, it's nice to finally see you," a figure said mockingly, appeared on the rooftop of a hut a good distance away. The figure had red and blue eyes. They were sharp and seemed to pierce through their souls. A look of hatred hardened the masked face.  
  
"Got it," another figure said, appearing beside one first figure. The group assumed that they were partners. This one had gold and jade eyes.  
  
"You're women!" Inu-yasha shouted. He had smelt their scents when they were outside. He didn't attack due to the fact he didn't know where his opponents were.  
  
'Great! I can't fight them seriously,' Ranma thought. He was restless and wanted to fight, but not with girls.  
  
"Shut up, you mutt!" the one with red and blue eyes shouted, glaring at Inu- Yasha. Inu-Yasha growled and was about to draw out Tetsusaiga, but Miroku stopped him.  
  
"What are your names? It would be insulting to start a battle without knowing your opponents names," Miroku said, looking up to the figure.  
  
"Tsumei," the figure stated her name, her eyes giving off an evil glint. She raised her hand and a ring of water surrounded it. The water concentrated into her palm, until it formed a sphere.  
  
Inu-yasha quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He held the katana over his head, ready to unleash a fearsome Kaze no Kizu. He realized that the two women had strong enough auras to use his Bakuryuuha, but he didn't risk it. He knew in order to use Bakuryuuha you need youki and these were humans, so there wasn't garunteed that it would've worked. "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted, swinging his blade downward.  
  
"Dismiss!" the other masked figure, shouted thrusting out her hand. Her fingers were spread like she was stopping something. Kaze no Kizu lost effect three inches from her hand. "Name's Fuuko."  
  
Tsumei unleashed the concentrated water sphere. It reached above their heads and raindrops began to fall. A little rain wouldn't hurt: whoever said that was wrong. The rain fell from high altitudes, stinging them like needles .  
  
'Crap!' Ranma thought as he became Ranma-chan. He dodged, and landed out of range of the water needles.  
  
"What?" Sango asked, surprised. She shielded the water needles with Hiraikotsu.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha didn't know that Ranma was cursed like Kagome. Inu-Yasha would've made a snide remark about it but now was not the time.  
  
Kagome changed into her demon form. But she was used to it, so acting quickly, she notched an arrow and fired.  
  
Fuuko glanced at the miko, then at the arrow. A large gust of wind blew, knocking the arrow out of its intended path.  
  
"Miko's mine," Fuuko said, jumping down from the roof. She rushed forward, throwing needle-like knives at her opponent.  
  
Kagome quickly rolled out of the way. She notched another arrow and fired, aiming for Fuuko's chest. The arrow was, again, knocked out of the way by a gust of wind.  
  
Fuuko came into fighting range now. She quickly threw a few simple punches at Kagome, all aiming at pressure points. Kagome quickly blocked the punches and countered with a roundhouse kick. Fuuko ducked and executed a leg sweep. Kagome quickly jumped back up as Fuuko turned around.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner," Fuuko commented as she faded away. Kagome's eyes darted everywhere, her fists in front of her face in a basic stance.  
  
"Behind you!" Ranma-chan shouted as she dodged flaming shurikens sent by Tsumei.  
  
Kagome was about to turn around when Fuuko fully appeared. Fuuko grabbed Kagome's wrist and twisted it behind her back, while pressing in a pressure point located below the thumb. Fuuko already had in her hand one of her needle knives. She lightly pressed the tip to the miko's neck.  
  
"That was a beginner's trick. You need to work harder on your martial arts," Fuuko said in a tone stating the sky was blue.  
  
Ranma-chan tried to run and aid Kagome, but Tsumei wouldn't let her. She needed to help Kagome before she was dead! Anger erupted inside of her as she jumped into the air. She lunged forward, and before Tsumei could react Ranma-chan's fist connected to her face. Tsumei was knocked back and crashed through a wall of a hut.  
  
Ranma-chan didn't stop to consider that she had punched a girl. She quickly ran over to Kagome her fist pulled back. Instead of punching, when she came into range she did a roundhouse kick. Kagome quickly ducked realizing what Ranma-chan was about to do. Her foot connected to the side of the head, but instead of making contact with a skull, it went through water. What should have been Fuuko dissolved into liquid.  
  
A strong aura was emitting from her right. Quickly putting her foot down, Ranma-chan executed another roundhouse kick. Fuuko jumped back with an indifferent look adorned her face.  
  
Before Ranma-chan could attack again, Kagome gave Fuuko a blow.  
  
Kagome pulled back her fist as she came into attacking range. She threw Fuuko a right hook. Fuuko simply ducked. Using her left fist, Kagome did an upper cut. It seemed like the punch connected as Fuuko was thrown into a semi-arc. Fuuko did a back flip in midair and landed on her feet.  
  
Fuuko grabbed something from her pants pocket. Ranma and Kagome got into defensive stances. Fuuko held the Powerful Creatures and Beings of China book in her hand.  
  
While all this happens, Inu-yasha and the rest of the group  
  
"Miko's mine," Fuuko said as she engaged Kagome in a duel.  
  
Tsumei nodded. She just wanted to make everyone bleed. She quickly gathered back the water orb into hand and shaped it into a whip.  
  
Sango took the opportunity to strike. She threw Hiraikotsu with all her strength toward Tsumei, hoping it would hit its mark. Tsumei lashed out the water whip at Hiraikotsu, forcing the boomerang to veer off-course.  
  
"What do you guys want with Kagome?" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily. He was getting seriously pissed at the two girls.  
  
"What does that matter? You're all going to die here!" Tsumei shouted. A crazed gleam illuminated her eyes. She had the eyes of an insane madman. "Now, bleed!"  
  
Tsumei jumped from the roof and lashed out the water whip again, aiming for the weakest member of the team.  
  
'Scream!' she thought feverishly. 'Scream your lungs out.' The crazed gleam brightened as she looked into Shippo's fearful eyes.  
  
Without Kagome, he didn't have anyone to save him. In situations like these, Kagome would scoop him up into her arms and run. But he didn't have her, and his legs were frozen to the ground.  
  
'Kagome!' Shippo shouted, shutting his eyes. He wished with all his might that someone would save him right now. He felt something beneath him. He looked down surprise that he was on Kirara's back. Kirara quickly dodged that attack with Shippo clinging on to her fur.  
  
The water whip cracked through the earth. Mud exploded from the ground, showering the group.  
  
"Behind you!" Ranma-chan shouted, watching the battle progress between Fuuko and Kagome.  
  
Tsumei quickly took out shurikens and threw them in Ranma-chan's direction. Ranma-chan noticed it just in time that the shurikens were engulfed with red flames. She dodged them with ease. When the flaming shurikens passed, they exploded, throwing Ranma-chan a short distance away.  
  
Tsumei lashed out her water whip in an arc. Inu-Yasha blocked with Tetsusaiga and ran towards Tsumei, raising his sword. He was surprised when Tsumei also ran toward him. She punched him in the stomach and jumped. While in the air, she threw flaming shurikens at Miroku, who was debating about fighting a girl.  
  
Miroku knew the shurikens were heading towards him, he raised his staff in a defensive stance. Watching the shurikens carefully, he knocked them away with the golden staff. But upon impact, the shurikens exploded. Miroku was thrown into the air. Letting out a roar of pain, he landed in the mud.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango shouted distracted from the battle. Tsumei landed before her and began a frontal assault. She changed the shape of the water into a sword. Tsumei slashed diagonally, but Sango blocked the attack with Hiraikotsu.  
  
The hidden blade under Sango's sleeve came out. She parried another blow from Tsumei.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Tsumei spotted Ranma-chan running toward Kagome.  
  
"Ch," Tsumei grunted, annoyed. She quickly created a water clone to replace her in the battle between Sango and herself. She quickly ran in front of Ranma-chan, in an attack stance. Ranma-chan growled in annoyance. She immediately punched Tsumei before she even had a chance to see the attack.  
  
Tsumei was forced into the ground and hit a hut in the process.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Inu-Yasha shouted from the air. He swung Tetsusaiga when he was right above Tsumei.  
  
"Ch," Tsumei hissed, annoyed. She raised her hand and a large wall made of water formed before her, shielding her from the fatal blow. Focusing her energy into her palm, she switched the water wall from its defensive position into an offensive position. Spirals of water shot out of the wall, all aiming for Inu-yasha's unguarded areas.  
  
Her attention quickly diverted from Inu-Yasha to Fuuko. Her sister's eyes gleamed looking at her. Tsumei understood and quickly made a water clone in the form of her partner. She turned her attention back to Inu-Yasha.  
  
She pushed her hand, the water wall forcing Inu-Yasha into the hut they first appeared on.  
  
"What? How did you get it?" everyone heard Kagome shout. Everyone turned his or her attention to Kagome, Ranma-chan, and Fuuko.  
  
"Ch," Tsumei hissed again. 'She revealed it now? What is she thinking?' Tsumei thought while vanishing into a cyclone of water. She reappeared in a water cyclone next to Fuuko.  
  
"How did you get that book?" Inu-Yasha shouted, brandishing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You guys truly are idiots," Tsumei sneered.  
  
"Don't you remember the beginning, when Tsumei appeared, and I showed up a little while after her?" Fuuko answered.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku shouted. He was injured and his hand clutched at his wounds.  
  
Tsumei glared at him like he was scum that needed to be exterminated. She didn't even bother to answer. She was still pissed at Fuuko for interrupting the climax of the battle.  
  
"Who do you think?" Fuuko said like it was obvious. "Humans with extraordinary elemental powers," she hinted.  
  
'These people aren't really bright, are they?' she thought to herself, glancing around.  
  
"You're Kijo? But they disappeared with the mythical demons," Sango said, recalling what Kagome had read out loud.  
  
"We're the last of the Kijo," Fuuko stated.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew from the east. Visible winds gathered surrounding an area, a strong youki appearing with them.  
  
Ranma-chan was still on guard, eyeing the spot where the aura was coming from. Kagome was a bit uncertain, but it felt familiar.  
  
A silver haired youkai stood before them. Her bright crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"This battle is over," she declared. Her gaze landed on Kagome, who just realized who she was.  
  
"Tenchi," her voice was a little above a whisper. The silver haired youkai smiled gently.  
  
"Don't consider them enemies; they are the ones who summoned me to this plain," Tenchi said, looking at the group.  
  
"But why did they attack?" Ranma-chan retorted. She still didn't trust the two. Fuuko had tried to hurt Kagome.  
  
"We don't work for Naraku," Fuuko said, eyeing Ranma-chan. It seemed like she read Ranma-chan's mind. "We just wanted to test the miko." Fuuko turned her gaze to Kagome.  
  
"Test me, what for?" Kagome asked, looking at Tenchi for answers. She felt a mounting excitement building in her heart. Something is-or already was- happening.  
  
"To see if you're the right one." Tenchi looked at the two Kijo as she spoke.  
  
"Right one for what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now," Tsumei snapped.  
  
"If you knew now, then your lives would be even more endangered," Fuuko explained. "Everything will be revealed when you're ready."  
  
"This book," Tenchi said, gesturing to the book Fuuko held. "It contains information that you do not need to know right now."  
  
"Things are going to get a lot tougher from now on-"Fuuko stopped her sentence. "Why don't we go inside? We can be easily overheard outside." Everyone nodded and walked to the hut they were staying at.  
  
"As you already know, the Senkyou No Kasumi -[Enchanted Land of Mist]- is located in China," Fuuko said. "And in order to find the shinden, –[sacred place]- you must obtain the Shichi Yooso No Gokuraku -[Seven Elements of Heaven]-. The first of the scriptures are located in the south, at the home of Tenchi. I'm not certain where the rest are. Kyouran obtained them to find the shinden, but there's a good chance that they are at their original places."  
  
"How are we going to find the rest? We don't know where he-"Kagome was cut off.  
  
A pastel haired demon appeared beside Tenchi. Kyouran's gray eyes showed contempt.  
  
"The first scripture will lead you to the next," Kyouran answered. "That's how I found all of them. After you finish reading it, scriptures seemed to disappear the next day."  
  
"If they all disappeared, then why is one of them still in your home?" Sango asked. It didn't seem to make sense to her.  
  
"Our home is the shrine that replaced the ryuu shrine that was sent to the Senkyou No Kasumi."  
  
"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" Miroku asked. His wounds had been treated as Fuuko started the conversation.  
  
"The scriptures are written in another language," Tenchi said, remembering the book.  
  
"Then how are we supposed to read it?" Kagome asked. It was useless retrieving documents that they wouldn't understand.  
  
"They're written in Draconic so all dragon demons would easily understand it. It never occurred to me that humans would be interested in it..." Tenchi answered, drifting off. "But I know of a person, well, dragon who has a key to translating it."  
  
"Where?" Ranma asked. When they finally entered the hut, Kagome got out a thermos full of hot water and poured some over herself and Ranma.  
  
"It's not so far from our home. It's a village where some elementals and dragon demons live. It's located near the border of the east and south territories," Kyouran replied. "But it's hidden; only elementals and dragon demons would be able to sense it. Even if you find the location, there are powerful youkai that you should not trifle with."  
  
"It's the best bet we have now. So, tomorrow we'll leave for the village, then to your home," Kagome said, settling the matter.  
  
"Well, then, we'll be leaving now," Tenchi said, disappearing along with Kyouran.  
  
"What about them?" Inu-yasha asked, glaring at the Kijo sisters.  
  
"We will help in anyway we can, but from the shadows. Right now, we have other matters to attend to. Call us with this," Fuuko took something out from her inner breast pocket. She revealed that the item was a wooden whistle. "I would be able to hear it from anywhere. If you need us, use this."  
  
Tsumei snorted at her sister.  
  
"You should watch out for Bankotsu," Tsumei stated directly at Ranma. "He'll be interested in you the most when he finds your little group." With that, she disappeared in a water cyclone.  
  
"I suggest you heed her warning," Fuuko said, vanishing with visible winds surrounding her.  
  
End of ch: 20

* * *

It took me a while to write this one. Hope I get some reviews... Tell me how you think of it so far and if I'm making it sound too fancy. I also hope you don't think my characters are Mary Sues, though they sound like it. But that's the fun of character development! And I did mention some flaws for them. Either way tell me what you think!  
  
Hey and I'm keeping my promise of updating at least one every month. My beta is taking a while with sending me back my chapters (--") so I decided to post up a raw version of this chapter. This is the edited version.  
  
The contest it still going on. Anyone who has voted cannot vote again. 


	21. Searching for The Lost

Disclaimer: I will never own Inu-Yasha or Ranma.  
  
Last chapter: "I suggest you heed her warning," Fuuko said, vanishing with visible winds surrounding her.  
  
Ch 21: Searching for the Lost  
  
It had been a week since Fuuko and Tsumei had made their appearance. The group seemed to be edgy. Everyone was on his or her guard no matter what. Kagome even refused to take a bath one night, saying she wasn't all that dirty. But now she regretted it.  
  
'What's wrong? I'm being so paranoid over nothing! If I need help, Ranma will be there, and I can always call for Fuuko and Tsumei.' Kagome thought, walking behind the group. But the matter was, could Fuuko and Tsumei be trusted at all? The two sisters helped with bringing Tenchi back into the present. She and Kyouran seemed to endorse them so they had some credibility.  
  
They were on their way to the southern and eastern border where the village of elemental and mythic demons were said to be located.  
  
The weather seemed to worsen everyday. Today, the clouds were a dark gray, and it seemed like it would rain any minute now. The air was cool, nearing what people would consider cold. The atmosphere was heavy and no one seemed to be in a good mood at all.  
  
"It's raining," Miroku said, staring toward the sky. He felt a raindrop fall on his nose. "There's shelter over there." He pointed to a wooden cabin for travelers near the end of the road. The group made their way to the shelter in silence.  
  
The small wooden cabin was only meant to house five people at a time, but there was enough room to fit in a kitsune cub and a small cat demon. In the cabin was some leftover firewood lying near the fireplace in the center.  
  
Settling in, Inu-Yasha volunteered to start a fire with the leftover wood. He seemed to be in deep thought, which was quite unusual for him.  
  
The rain began to pick up. Droplets of water began thundering upon the rooftop, creating soothing rhythmic beats. Everyone seemed to relax a bit, but they were still alert.  
  
"We should start on dinner," Kagome said quietly. She was a little nostalgic to the environment. She tried to motivate herself to stand, but failed.  
  
No one said anything, giving no indication they had heard the statement.  
  
A fire finally started. The orange and red flames danced and crackled in the fireplace. The light illuminated the once dark room. Everyone seemed to draw closer to the warmth, looking for comfort in his or her ravaging thoughts.  
  
Kagome finally motivated herself to make some ramen. The smell of steaming hot noodles filled the room. Everyone was hungry so they dug into the delicious dinner.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Kagome asked as everyone finished off the last of his or her noodles.  
  
"All we know is that the village is on the border of the southern and eastern territory. Maybe we should split into groups and search different areas," Miroku suggested.  
  
"But Tenchi said dragon demons would be able to sense the village," Shippo pointed out.  
  
"Then tomorrow, I'll be in my demon form, and we'll search for it," Kagome said, looking around the room. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"But Tenchi also said that there are powerful demons in the village. How are we going to sneak in?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"You all won't," Kagome replied. "I will. I'm sure they'll let another dragon demon enter the village. I'll also look for the person Tenchi mentioned."  
  
"But we don't know who he is," Inu-Yasha protested.  
  
Kagome was silent, her eyes downcast. She was wondering how she could've forgotten about the most important detail. A small blush formed on her cheeks. She gripped her fists. In a quick motion, Kagome's head snapped up.  
  
"I'll find him no matter what." Her face held an expression of determination; her chocolate brown eyes were sharp.  
  
Inu-yasha and Ranma were about to rebut when Kyouran joined the conversation.  
  
"His name is Fannel," Kyouran spoke while materializing next to Kagome. He sat beside her.  
  
"I've heard of him," came a small voice. Myoga jumped up and down on Kirara's head.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kagome questioned harshly. "It's been months since we last saw you!"  
  
"I was attending matter in the east," Myoga answered. Jumping off Kirara, he hopped onto Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Fannel, in human form has blue hair and a scar across on his face," Kyouran said. He reached into the breast pocket of his kimono. "Here's a scroll. In it, I wrote asking him to give the key to the messenger, who will be Kagome-san."  
  
"What do you mean in his human form?" Shippo asked, raising his gaze to see Kyouran's face.  
  
"He is a pure dragon. He's not a demonic dragon. The ryuu youkai come from the dragons. As their name applies, they are demons that have taken shape and powers of a true dragon. Dragons can take the form of humans if they wish,"Kyouran explained.  
  
Shippo nodded, thinking he comprehended what Kyouran said... but it seemed everyone else truly understood.  
  
"But why does Kagome-sama have to be the only to go?" Miroku questioned Kyouran.  
  
"She is the only one among you that can become a ryuu youkai. Like dragons, ryuu youkai have a great sense of smell, even better than that of the dogs. They can smell you right now too but I assured them that none of you are doing anything suspicious."  
  
Inu-yasha was about to make a remark, but was silenced by Kagome. She gave him the coldest death glare possible. Inu-Yasha growled in annoyance. Why would a wench like her treat him like a mutt? But something was odd. Inu- yasha could smell it. The air around Kagome seemed to shift like a storm approaching.  
  
Ranma felt the change too. He glanced in her direction, worried. This wasn't the true Kagome, and he knew that. Ranma pondered back to his conversation with Sesshoumaru when they were just beginning their search for the Gouka Crystal.  
  
Flash back  
  
Ranma slid down the tree trunk. The sticks he had gathered were still lying in his arms. "Kagome told me bout Kikyo's and Inu-Yasha's meetings too. She cried her eyes out when we just met...but it's really unlike Kagome to want revenge."  
  
"She just got a little help from her youkai self."  
  
"Nani?" Ranma said. His voice was tinted with alarm. 'Kagome's youkai self made her that way? But what would happen when her youkai form takes over her body when she transforms?'  
  
"Kagome's curse influenced her. I'm sure that Kagome's completely unaware of this. But youkais feed off pain, suffering, sorrow, and anger. Kagome felt all that the last time that miko and my half brother met. I believe that she was thinking about their meeting and the youkai in her fed off of her emotions and made itself known."  
  
"But...youkais can't feed off of negative emotions. That's not what Kagome tells me," Ranma said, looking up towards the canopy of tree branches.  
  
"But Kagome's a dragon youkai."  
  
"First of all, what's the difference? Second, does that matter?"  
  
"Yes it does. Dragon demons are rare. Out of all the different kinds of youkai there are, dragon youkais are the most destructive. In battle their instincts take over and they can do things that the strongest demons can't. They can manipulate anything to their will: minds, elements, and others. If that's Kagome's curse, to become a dragon youkai, then, when she's feeling negative emotions, she can kill you without feeling sorry at all," Sesshoumaru said sternly.  
  
Ranma wasn't afraid of Kagome trying to kill him, but the idea that Kagome might want to kill him disturbed him. She was always kind and generous. She seemed to be more of healer than a fighter, but still fought when needed to. Ranma's face blanched. He didn't want to hurt Kagome. He didn't want to hurt one of his few friends.  
  
End of Flash back  
  
'Does that mean she wants to go or her demon form wishes it? It's getting hard to tell the other apart now. I hope she knows what she's doing,' Ranma thought, turning to face Kyouran.  
  
"Can we accompany her?" Ranma asked. He was still worried about her safety.  
  
Kyouran seemed to think the request over, considering his options.  
  
"Very well, but only one of you may go," Kyouran finally answered. He knew the residents of the village would be suspicious either way. If Kagome went alone, there was a chance someone might attack them. Then the people in the village would wonder why the others were there. But if someone came with her, she would be safer. But then the villagers would still be on guard.  
  
"Then which one of us is going?" Miroku questioned, looking around the room. "I can't go with Kagome-sama, because I'm a houshi. They would be highly suspicious if I went."  
  
"I can't either. Being a youkai taijia doesn't help me get into villages where demons reside." Sango spoke up.  
  
"I'll go!" Shippo volunteered. He jumped up, hitting his tiny fist against his chest.  
  
"No," Inu-Yasha said immediately. "You're small and can't fight. If Kagome's attacked, what are you going to do? Run from them?"  
  
"I can fight!" Shippo protested, though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat any of them with his foxfire.  
  
"What use are your illusions? They're strong in strength and sense. They could smell your illusions before you do anything," Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
Inu-yasha just said the words that would start an irate argument between the two if Ranma hadn't interfered.  
  
"I'll go. To them, I'm just a human and I can hide my aura." Ranma said, breaking up the argument. Inu-Yasha and Shippo were about to protest but Kyouran silenced them.  
  
"I'll lead you to the general area, just enough so Kagome-san would be able to sense the village. The rest of you should stay here," Kyouran said, getting to his feet. He brushed the dust off his red and white kimono.  
  
"What if they attack? How will we reach them in time?" Sango looked up to Kyouran for an answer.  
  
"She can summon Fuuko and Tsumei. They'll appear right on the spot."  
  
Inu-Yasha and the others looked skeptical. They still didn't trust them. The sisters' first appearance was a rabid battle that divided the Inu-tachi in half. Their explanation was to test Kagome's strength along with the groups'.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're not going to do anything that serious. Why won't we get a start now?" Kagome reasoned.  
  
"It is already nightfall. Tomorrow at dawn I will meet you in front of this cabin," were Kyouran's last words before he disappeared.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted and turned around. He laid down on his side with his hand supporting his head. An irritated aura surrounded him. Everyone in the room could feel it and decided to leave him alone.  
  
'What's so great about him? I could do anything he can do and more and yet he's the one going. Kagome trusts him more than me...' Inu-yasha's thoughts were interrupted when Shippo jumped onto his head.  
  
"It pains me to say this, but I need your help. I'm gonna follow Kagome tomorrow," Shippo whispered feverishly so only Inu-yasha's sensitive hearing could pick up.  
  
Inu-yasha's ears twitched signaling he heard. Today had been a really bad day for Inu-Yasha, considering he was actually listening to the annoying kitsune's offer.  
  
"When I follow, just try to make an excuse for me and then find me. I'll meet you near the sakura tree. Then we'll go to the village and watch over Kagome."  
  
Once again, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He also nodded his head slightly, letting Shippo know he was in on the scheme. Shippo pressed no further knowing his job was done. Silently he crawled his way back to Kirara.  
  
No one seemed to notice Shippo and Inu-Yasha's conversation. All of them seemed to be immersed in preparation for what was coming tomorrow.  
  
Sango was worried for Kagome's safety. Though she knew Ranma would be with her, her stomach was in knots. She considered Kagome her best friend, and didn't want something horrible to happen to her, or has it already happened? She noticed Kagome's changes, not only in her attitude but her entire aura, from calm and contempt air to a mysterious and chaotic one.  
  
Miroku stared into the fire lifelessly. His mind wandered off to his childhood. A few years after his father's death, something strange happened that might have something to do with the situation right now. But his memory seemed to be blank, and every time he tried to recall what happened, it faded like a dream. After the umpteenth try, he gave up, looking up from the glowing flames to Sango's face.  
  
Sango had a glazed expression on her seemingly lifeless face. But looking deeper into her eyes, Miroku could tell that she was wandering down her own path of memories. That, he must not disturb.  
  
Inu-Yasha, on the other hand, had trouble hiding his expressions. The corners of his mouth twitched in annoyance and his ears seemed to do the same. He kept staring at the wall; he probably memorized every nook and cranny of the wooden walls by now. He rolled his golden eyes, trying to keep himself from falling into a deep sleep. He couldn't turn around and face Kagome.  
  
In moments like these, Kagome would be the optimistic one, cheering everyone up. She would start a conversation just for the sake of noise. But it seemed Kagome was preparing herself for tomorrow's task.  
  
Ranma looked over to Kagome with his sorrowful sapphire eyes. His confused thoughts had haunted him for few minutes now, and it was beginning to annoy him. He wanted to start a conversation to break the never ending silence, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Ne, Ranma, when we got back, something really strange happened." Kagome said out of the blue. She remembered the incident with the mushroom demon about two weeks ago.  
  
"What happened?" Ranma said out loud. In his mind, he was thanking Kagome started a conversation.  
  
Everyone now seemed to listen intently at the conversation. Trying to get out of his or her thoughts, they knew this would be the only chance they could escape the dark rabid whirlpool that was settling in their mind.  
  
"When I we got back to our era, a mushroom demon attacked me," Kagome said, giving them the play by play. She didn't really mind having everyone listen to their conversation, but it did annoy her that Inu-yasha was paying attention and yet he still refused to look at her.  
  
"For the final blow, the knife in my hand glowed like my arrows and it did the same thing." Kagome said, finishing the story. Everyone seemed to be interested too. All of them seemed to have the same question also: 'How did she do that?' but it was Kagome who voiced it.  
  
Ranma was pondering the answer to the question. Rifling through everything he knew about auras in his mind, something seemed to click.  
  
"How do you normally use your Purity Arrows?" Ranma asked. If her answer was like what he thought, then the answer he formulated was correct.  
  
"Well," Kagome paused momentarily, thinking on how to reply. "When I notch an arrow, I usually focus on it, giving it some of the energy from my miko powers. I know the energy comes from my soul." Kagome looked expectantly at Ranma.  
  
Ranma's mouth twitched. The glint that was in his eyes seemed to diminish as quickly as it came. He shook his head no.  
  
"Does that really matter? Maybe we can ask Fannel or what's-his-name when we go to the village tomorrow. C'mon, we better get some sleep. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow," Ranma said as he turned to his pack for a blanket.  
  
Kagome only nodded with a small sad smile on her lips. She knew that the dragon named Fannel might have the answer she sought. She gave a small smile when she noticed Ranma was already asleep. She looked around the room and saw everyone get ready for the night.  
  
Slowly, she pulled her sleeping bag out of her pack. She spread it out when Shippo jumped before her.  
  
"Ne, Kagome do you have anymore of those candy things from your time?" Shippo asked, a happy grin on his face.  
  
"I'll leave some out before I go tomorrow," Kagome yawnrd as she crawled into her sleeping bag. Shippo crawled in after her.  
  
By then, Sango and Miroku were asleep. Inu-Yasha huffed quietly and turned around. He was still turning the information over in his head. He was starting to regret that he joined in on Shippo's plan.  
  
The fire that crackled in the fireplace slowly died down. By the time Inu- Yasha finally let his mind at ease, the fire was nothing more than dying embers.  
  
Next Day, Dawn  
  
As scheduled, Kagome and Ranma awoke a few minutes after dawn. They quickly got whatever was needed and left to meet Kyouran, who was already waiting for them outside.  
  
Shippo slowly opened an eyelid to make sure they had already left. Quickly, scanning the area he left to follow their trail.  
  
Kyouran, Kagome, and Ranma were having good time. Kyouran told the other two that it would be morning when they reached their destination. In other words, it would take them an hour to reach there.  
  
"That's a long way!" Kagome said. She was feeling a bit odd since she didn't wake up earlier.  
  
"No, I told you, I'll lead you to the general area. I'll leave you when Kagome can sense the village. That reminds me, Kagome, you should change into your demon form now," Kyouran said, stepping onto a small mound. Kyouran turned around, facing Kagome as she twisted the cap of a clear plastic water bottle. She splashed some of the water onto herself. The next thing they saw was a dark blue and red haired demon.  
  
Kyouran began to walk again, Kagome and Ranma in tow.  
  
Half an hour later Kagome felt something stir in her stomach. An overwhelming power was near, Kagome knew it had to be the village. Even Ranma was able to sense it, though only for a moment.  
  
Kyouran stood in the shade of a large tree, looking at the duo. With a small smile he said, "This is where I leave you." He vanished when the last word was spoken. His voice seemed to echo through the grassy area.  
  
Blinking, Kagome finally came back to reality. She whirled around looking all over the area, trying to sense Kyouran. She also took the time to observe where they were.  
  
They were in a wide grassy plain. The bright blue sky had a few dark gray clouds hanging in the warm air. After the storm yesterday, a fresh layer of morning dew lay on every grass blade and leaf. Before them was a dense forest of oak and other types of trees. The forest looked unwelcomed to the darkness filled between the large tree trunks.  
  
A chill ran down her spine as a gentle breeze blew by, sending a ripple across the grass. The breeze seemed to whisper to Kagome as she stared at the direction where the breeze originated. The forest seemed to be ominous. The whisper said to enter, but the ominous feeling repelled her. Besides, there wasn't a path. She knew it didn't matter; she already knew where the village was hidden.  
  
Kagome shook her head, getting rid of the daze. She beckoned Ranma to her and began making their way into the dark and creepy forest.  
  
Kyouran's View (By now, everyone should know when I say Whoever'sView, I'm saying what they did afterwards not POV)  
  
Kyouran appeared half a mile away from where Kagome and Ranma were. He had felt a presence following them when they had started the journey to the demon village. After a moment of concentration, he deciphered that the presence belonged to the kitsune cub.  
  
"Shippo, why are you following us? I said that only one would accompany Kagome, and that was Ranma." Kyouran stated aloud. His tone wasn't strict but firm. He was already looking at the place where the cub was hiding.  
  
'Can't even hide his youki properly. But I must credit for even doing this much.' Kyouran thought as he felt Shippo release his pathetic attempt to hide his aura. The little fox demon pushed through the thick branches of the bush he was hiding in.  
  
"I'm taking you back before the others notice. They shouldn't be awake now," Kyouran said before Shippo could object. He tugged on the back of Shippo's shirt, before he could run away in the direction where Kagome and Ranma were.  
  
"Let me guess: you got lost," Kyouran said, lifting Shippo so they were eye to eye.  
  
Shippo glared at him and didn't say anything. He wanted to retort, but if Kagome found out, she would be upset with him, and he didn't want his adoptive mother to be upset. It was true; he did get lost and that was why he was all the way here. Shippo crossed his arms and looked away, letting out a defiant humph.  
  
In an instant, Kyouran was standing in front of the cabin from last night. Shippo didn't notice they had already left there and was startled when the scenery changed. Shippo gasped and looked around franticly, trying to determine where he was. When his panicked gaze landed on the cabin, he froze.  
  
Before Shippo could say anything, Kyouran walked inside and placed him back into Kagome's sleeping bag. Then he disappeared again. Shippo looked around seeing if anyone else was awake. He sighed and curled up inside the now cool sleeping bag. He knew it was futile now trying to go after them: Kyouran would find him again. Shippo sighed again and decided to sleep. His last thought before he fell into a blissful sleep was 'Inu-Yasha's going to kill me.'  
  
Kagome's and Ranma's View  
  
They had just entered the forest. The atmosphere was still tense and now, it felt like something was following them. They already knew Shippo had followed for the first part of their journey, but this presence was unfamiliar. They walked a little closer, in a fast pace, hoping to get out of the dark forest.  
  
It was dark and humid. In the forest, it looked like early night and crickets were chirping.  
  
"I wonder if there's such a thing as morning here." Ranma said, looking around, trying to lighten the mood. Kagome gave a small smile and nodded. With a sudden jolt to her body that made her jump, she looked behind her franticly. Ranma turned around and followed her gaze.  
  
"They don't seem like they want to show themselves. When we get out of this forest, they're going to attack so keep your guard up. They might change tactics," Ranma whispered in Kagome's ear as they continued walking. Kagome quickened her pace till she was running, dodging trees as and leaping over obstacles. Ranma followed her, since he had no idea where the village was.  
  
They saw the end of the forest where the bright sunlight shone. Kagome smiled as she ran past the last tree. She was about to cheer for being out in the open again, but something came rushing at her.  
  
Her immediate thoughts were that the thing that had leaped at her was the person that was following them.  
  
Ducking in the nick of time, the figure that leaped towards her sailed above her head. Kagome turned around just in time to see the figure land.  
  
The person was a boy that had extremely pointed ears and brown hair. His eyes were a bright leafy green and his skin was well tanned. He glared and growled at Kagome. He was about to attack again, when something attacked him.  
  
Ranma exited the forest when the demon boy landed. He threw a quick jab at his head before the demon could react.  
  
The demon boy was sent sailing through the air and landed haphazardly on the ground. The boy was about to jump back up and fight when someone stopped him.  
  
A hand lay on his shoulder. The owner of the hand was another demon with indigo hair and a scar across his cheek.  
  
"Stop this, Tsuchi. They are my guests." The blue haired demon said.  
  
"Sensei-"Tsuchi was cut off.  
  
"What's up with this? Attacking us when we got out of that damned forest?" Ranma shouted, walking over to Kagome who was now staring at Tsuchi's sensei.  
  
'Blue hair and a scar on his face... guests...' Kagome thought slowly, trying to process the information. Due to the sudden attack, it left her mind a bit dazed.  
  
"Fannel," she finally said, looking directly into his eyes. The demon nodded.  
  
"This is Tsuchi, my student," he said, shacking his student slightly, as if scolding him. "I've heard Kyouran sent you with a message for me."  
  
"Yes," said Kagome as she pulled out the scroll given to her by Kyouran. "Here."  
  
Fannel quickly scanned the contents and nodded.  
  
"Kagome-dono, maybe you should get new clothes," Fannel suggested looked Kagome over. She was still in her green and white school uniform. "There's a clothes store we can stop by before going to my home."  
  
"Arigatou gozimasu," Kagome thanked. "It's odd fighting in this." She indicated her outfit. Fannel only nodded.  
  
"Come," Fannel beckoned. With a wave of his hand, the mist that surrounded the area parted, showing an incredibly large village, not city.

* * *

I thought this was a pretty good chapter. It took me bout 22 days to right this Plz review! It's nearly the end of the school year, and I'm feeling quite happy bout that. But finals are a bitch. 


	22. Answers, Questions, & A Key

Disclaimer: As you know I won't own Inu-yasha or Ranma. They belong to Takahashi-san. And I'm not making any money whatsoever from this story.  
  
Last chapter: Showing an incredibly large village, not city.  
  
Ch 22: Answers, Questions, & A Key  
  
They entered the village through the large wooden doors, trying not to draw to much attention to them. Well, Kagome and Ranma were, but no one seemed to mind. Some of the villagers gave them curious looks; probably wondering why strangers would enter their village.  
  
They were walking down what seemed to be the main street since it was filled with busy villagers doing their errands and who-knows-what. The buildings living on the sides were businesses. Some buildings were made out of stone, wood, and glass. It seemed to be a bit of a mix of medieval Europe and feudal Japan. It was quite interesting to Kagome and Ranma.  
  
Pushing their way through the crowds, they finally arrived at their destination.  
  
"Here," Fannel said, waving his arm to a weapon and armor store.  
  
"Fannel-san, I thought we were going to get new clothes, not armor," Kagome said, looking through the entrance.  
  
The store was like any other: the structure was made out of wood and the inside was made from stone. Weapon cases showed gleaming katanas, butterfly swords, naginatas, push daggers, and many more wears. On the opposite wall was a suit of samurai armor, but different. Kagome couldn't tell what the difference was but the entire feel of the armor was different from the ones humans used.  
  
Fannel entered, followed by Tsuchi, Kagome, and Ranma. He led them to the counter where a humanoid was leaning. He had lazy eyes that seem to droop from the lack of sleep. He had messy black hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Fannel, I see you have guests," the person at the counter said in a bored monotone, glancing around the group. Fannel nodded.  
  
"Kagome-dono needs knew clothes, Mra," Fannel said, indicating to Kagome. Mra looked Kagome over, but no expression passed his face.  
  
"Nira, come!" Mra shouted. A girl around Kagome's age entered from the backdoor Kagome didn't notice. The door blended in very well with the walls.  
  
The girl had dark hair that flared at the ends. Her eyes were the exact opposite of Mra: sharp and calm as she observed the group. Her dark brown eyes gave no insight of her thoughts.  
  
"What is it, otou-sama?" Nira asked, looking over to her father.  
  
"Help Kagome-dono pick out knew armor," her father said before turning his attention to other customers.  
  
"Come this way," Nira said, gesturing with her hand to another part of the store. Kagome followed, but turned to look at the group. They weren't following. She nodded toward them and continued to follow Nira.  
  
Nira led her through another threshold to another store that was connected to the weapons and armor shop.  
  
"Nira-chan, why is this place here? I mean, isn't this village peaceful? Aren't all of the villagers demons?" Kagome inquired, looking into the dark eyed demon.  
  
"Tradition and many of the residents' children leave for adventure. This village is located near to the four elements, so a large amount of elemental youkai like to live here. But many come and go, and travelers need to sometimes obtain new weapons and armor for their travels," Nira explained, looking at some fabrics.  
  
"What do you specialize in?" she asked, fingering a silky black material.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused  
  
"In battle, what do you mostly rely on? Speed, strength, defense, which one?"  
  
"Well, I mostly use my bow and arrows. Ranma's teaching me martial arts for close range battle."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Kagome obeyed and closed the distance. Nira looked her over, making note of her knees.  
  
"Your body structure is built for speed, but you went for strength instead," Nira told Kagome, circling around her. Before Kagome could ask she spoke again. "For archery you need good upper body strength to string a bow and release an arrow. And since you mostly worked with the bow, you didn't have the opportunity to train your speed so an armor to make up for your defense and light enough for maximum maneuvering and speed...  
  
"What do you want your armor to be like?"  
  
"What do you mean? I thought I was getting new clothes."  
  
"Yes, you are, but the clothes we make are strong as armor," Nira said, her voice tinted lightly with annoyance and impatience. Kagome nodded and blushed lightly.  
  
"Something that could blend well with a lot of environments, and has pockets to fit stuff like herbs, and maybe a knife."  
  
"How 'bout this?" Nira suggested, holding up a one-piece armor. Kagome immediately declined after just glancing at it. The armor showed too much skin to her liking.  
  
When Kagome looked away, something caught her eye. In the far wall of the store was a dusty, neglected corner full of ninja uniforms.  
  
Seeing Kagome's stare, Nira led her to the corner. Then they began picking through the clothes.  
  
Ranma and the others' View  
  
It was about half an hour now. Fannel was chatting to Mra about something he couldn't care less about. Tsuchi was checking out the wares on sale. Ranma was looking around the store with mild interest. All he wanted to do no was get the key and get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"Ready!" chirped a voice from the other side of the store. Ranma immediately recognized the voice that belonged to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stepped out so everyone could see her. Her new clothes were modified ninja clothing. Kagome had white leg warmers, old-fashioned socks with wooden sandals. Her top was dark blue with lavender trimmings. The shirt was sleeveless, and from the elbow and below her arms was wrapped in creamy colored bandages. Her pants only reached halfway down her thighs like her school uniform skirt, and were dark blue with lavender trimmings. On her waist was a red ribbon tied like a belt. (The outfit is like Misao from Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X, but modified)  
  
"What do you think?" Kagome asked, blushing because Ranma and Tsuchi were staring. Fannel was polite enough to look the other way.  
  
Ranma nodded dumbly. Tsuchi quickly turned around before anyone could notice him blushing.  
  
"Kagome, you said you also wanted a knife, so pick one," Nira said, gesturing across the store. Kagome nodded happily and began to look around.  
  
Ranma, who had nothing better to do, joined her in her search.  
  
"Ranma-kun, do you know how to use these?" Kagome asked, pointing to a rack that held samurai swords.  
  
"Yea," Ranma said looking down at the case closest to them. The case was filled with different types of daggers.  
  
"Then why don't you ever use weapons?" Kagome asked, lifting up a samurai sword. The scabbard was polished black. She unsheathed it a crack just enough to see the steel of the sword.  
  
"'Cause I rather use my fists," Ranma said, shifting his gaze to Kagome. "I'll teach you how to use them if you want."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and re sheathed the sword completely. She slowly putting it back on the rack, as to not to disturb the other swords. She walked over to Ranma and began to drag him to another case the showed daggers and short swords.  
  
"How 'bout that one?" Kagome said, pointing to a short sword. The sword was shorter than a ninja sword but longer than a dagger, around the size of a kodachi. The sheath was a blood red decorated with a black silhouette outlining an oriental dragon slithering along one of the sides. The sword that was inside was made from an unknown type of metal, but Kagome knew it wasn't made from Japanese steel. Near the hilt of the sword was the kanji for courage.  
  
"There's an aura around it," Kagome said, louder than was necessary.  
  
"So you feel it," Nira said, walking towards them. She opened the case and took out the sword Kagome pointed to. "Its name is Shin'yuu. Have it as a gift from me." She handed the sword to Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowly took the sword. Something was strange about this one. All the others seemed to be pale in comparison to this sword. The aura around the deadly object was overpowering: it emitted comfort and strength. And when Kagome unsheathed the blade, it seemed to pulsate.  
  
"All weapons made from a certain type of alloy choose their own users," Nira explained. "And Shin'yuu, the first of the blades made by me, has chosen you." She glanced at Kagome's expression.  
  
"What do you mean; you made this?" Kagome asked, looking down at the blade in her hands. Nira only nodded.  
  
"Keep it," she said simple as she attended to other customers.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome called as Nira disappeared behind the door she came from.  
  
Suddenly Kagome remembered the conversation from the other night. She quickly walked over to the door and entered in.  
  
The room was stifling hot. It was a back room for the weapon smith. Various tools to craft fine blades hung on the walls, a large was glowing fire in a corner, and in another corner were half completed swords.  
  
Nira had her back turned to Kagome, rummaging through a pile of shurikens.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Nira asked as she pulled out a four-pointed shuriken a bit larger than the palm.  
  
"Well, I just remembered something and wanted to ask you about it. It's about a power I used some weeks ago."  
  
"Of course," Nira said, finally turning around to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome began to relate the story of the mushroom demon appearing and the knife she used with the purification technique.  
  
"I see..." Nira trailed off. She seemed to be pondering the answer. "The simplest answer is, your miko powers and your demon powers are mixing. With each day that passes, you become more of the demon you transform into."  
  
Kagome was silent. Her thoughts seemed to cease as Nira gave her answer. She was becoming more of a demon with each day she had the curse. After a few moments of shocked silence, Kagome shook her head, trying to get rid of the panicked haze that was in her mind.  
  
"Come, Kagome," Fannel shouted as he exited the weapons and armor store.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome called back. "Thank you for all you've done for me." She then exited the weapons' smith's room.  
  
Kagome and Ranma quickly took after Fannel.  
  
'Shin'yuu huh? True courage, odd name for a sword, sounds like something from an RPG' Kagome thought, walking beside Fannel. She was inspecting the blade until Fannel outstretched his arm, blocking Kagome's path.  
  
"Here we are," Fannel announced, opening large wooden doors to reveal a dojo.  
  
Tsuchi entered and immediately headed to the practice hall, mumbling something about sharpening weapons.  
  
Fannel excused him and proceeded to the center of the dojo. Sliding a shoji screen open, it revealed something like a personal library. A low, dark brown table was in the center, and cream-colored cushions were surrounding it. There was rice paper, an ink block, and a brush lying on the table. Around the walls were bookshelves filled with scrolls.  
  
Fannel gestured to the seats as he walked to the furthest bookshelf from the door. After a few moments of searching, he seemed to have found what he was looking for. Pulling out a scroll with black trimming, he put it down on the table before returning to the book shelf.  
  
'Maybe Draconic has an alphabet.' Kagome thought, staring at the scroll. She changed her mind when she saw Fannel take out a metal box.  
  
Fannel, after laying the scroll down, had turned his attention back to the cubical the scroll was held. The little compartment in the back of the cubical wasn't noticeable, since the outline of the door blended so well with the wood of the bookshelf. Fannel carefully opened the compartment and took out a five-by-three metal box.  
  
He carefully placed the metal box on the polished table surface before pushing the rice paper, ink block, and brush to the side. He sat down, taking a small golden key from his breast pocket.  
  
Kagome lifted her glance from the scroll to the metal box. On the box was a golden lock with intricate patterns of vines. It was something like an old European lock, the part with the key hold was on the base of the box, near the rim. When Fannel's hand neared the key hole with the golden key, Kagome realized that the key was in fact a skeleton key. The end of the key was a three leafed clover shaped opening, with a silver chain looped through it.  
  
Fannel fit the key into the hole and turned clock wise. The lock clicked upon to reveal crumbled peach colored paper. Fannel turned the box around so that it was facing Kagome and Ranma. He pushed the box forward, sliding it on the surface without making a sound.  
  
Kagome carefully took out the colored paper. In the middle of the leaflets of paper was something strangely like a magnifying glass. No, it wasn't a magnifying glass, it was similar to the pointers used with Ouji boards.  
  
The pointer was in the shape of a triangle with a circular piece of glass in its center. The frame that held the glass was a dark colored, polished wood.  
  
"All you need to do is put the key on the words. It will translate the characters when you look through the glass," Fannel stated. He unwrapped the scroll which he had earlier taken out. He opened it partially before laying it in front of Kagome.  
  
The scroll wasn't written in Japanese, but another language. The words imprinted on the scroll were all symbols that left Kagome clueless.  
  
"This is a draconic scroll of poetry. Why won't you test the key?" Fannel asked.  
  
Kagome carefully placed the pointer on the first symbol. To her surprise, she read the kanji for dream when she looked through the glass.  
  
"Draconic reads from left to right, just remember that," Fannel told them, standing.  
  
He lead the way out of his home as Kagome and Ranma followed. They were at the gates when they bade their farewells.  
  
Ranma, who had just watched the entire thing unfold, didn't make any comments. He carried the metal box containing the pointer, while Kagome was wearing the key around her neck.  
  
They had entered the forest when Kagome finally realized the key was still exposed. She quickly tucked it into her shirt. After few more minutes of awkward silence while walking, Kagome fished through her mind for something to say.  
  
"When are you going to start teaching me how to use Shin'yuu?" Kagome asked, turning her gaze at Ranma, who was spacing out.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I guess whenever. I mean, I can teach you whenever you like," Ranma replied, turning his attention to Kagome. For some reason, he couldn't really concentrate now.  
  
"How 'bout before dinner?" Kagome asked, glancing at the exit to the forest.  
  
"Yea, sure," Ranma stated, kicking a tree branch that was in his path.  
  
"Great! Then I'll make a delicious dinner tonight!" Kagome declared, running to the exit. "Hurry up!" she cried, waving towards Ranma with a smile plastered on her face. Even her eyes were smiling.  
  
Seeing this, the corners of Ranma's mouth twitched and began to quicken his pace.  
  
"C'mon!" Kagome said urgently, stepping out into the open. She twirled around, feeling free and enjoying the wide open space.  
  
'She still looks cute, even in demon form.' Ranma thought, smiling sadly. The two began to walk to the cabin where the rest waited.  
  
At the Cabin  
  
It was high noon when the duo finally arrived.  
  
After much praising from Sango, Shippo, and Miroku for Kagome's new clothes, they finally settled down.  
  
"So do you have the key?" Inu-yasha asked, a bit annoyed. He was still envious that Kagome could become a full demon, though he didn't show it. But it seemed Kagome still sensed his true emotion.  
  
"Yup!" Kagome chirped, not showing that she knew. She took the metal box from Ranma and unlocked it. She gently took out the pointer.  
  
"That's it?" Inu-yasha asked incredulously, looking at the measly pointer.  
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha," Kagome replied, unperturbed by his remark.  
  
"It took you that long just to get that thing?"  
  
"No, I also got new clothes and a sword," Kagome stated, still as happy as ever. She took out Shin'yuu which was tucked under the red belt on her back.  
  
Sango unsheathed the sword from Kagome and carefully examined the blade.  
  
"The craftmenship is amazing!" Sango praised. She handed it back to Kagome.  
  
"Nira, the girl who made it, says its name is Shin'yuu," Kagome said as an after thought.  
  
"Demo –[But]-, Kagome-sama, why would you purchase a new weapon? What about your bow and arrow?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll still use those, but this would be good for close range battle along with my martial arts," Kagome explained, setting Shin'yuu back in its scabbard.  
  
"Whatever," Inu-yasha said gruffly. "Let's start heading south. We still have half the day to travel."  
  
Everyone silently agreed, and began packing their belongings.  
  
6 hours later  
  
The group had been following a river downstream for several hours now, and the sky was starting to turn orange. They had decided to camp about five meters away from the river where they wouldn't be easily seen.  
  
"There's still about three hours of day light left; why won't I start teaching you?" Ranma said off handedly. Kagome happily obliged and walked away with Ranma.  
  
The remaining group stared at their retreating backs in an awkward silence.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Shippo shouted, running after them.  
  
"What are we to do?" Miroku finally spoke up, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"About what, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked the monk.  
  
"With Kagome's curse, how are we to collect shards, and defeat Naraku?"  
  
"This is something we should discuss with Kagome-chan." Miroku nodded and became silent.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Inu-yasha spoke up. "We can search for shards while finding the cure."  
  
No one replied. Inu-yasha said no more and turned the other way.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Ranma's view  
  
They walked to the river side in a matter of minutes. Shippo sat a good distance away from them to observe Kagome's training.  
  
"Hey, Ranma-kun, how do you know how to use weapons? I thought you said your dad doesn't want you to use weapons 'cause they're for the weak," Kagome reminisced as she pulled out Shin'yuu.  
  
"My mom taught me it before I left with my dad," Ranma said, looking down. "Hey, Shippo, can you find me a stick about Shin'yuu's length?"  
  
"Sure!" Shippo said enthusiastically, running into a small cluster of bamboo trees that hid the camp site.  
  
"You don't really talk about your mom. How is she?" Kagome asked, smiling gently.  
  
"I haven't seen her for years but I know she's fine," Ranma replied quietly, staring at the bamboo cluster.  
  
Shippo ran out of the cluster carrying a hollowed bamboo shoot slightly longer than Shin'yuu.  
  
"It's the best I could find," Shippo panted, holding out the shoot. He stood on the tips of his feet offering Ranma the bamboo shoot. Ranma bent down and took the shoot before ruffling Shippo's hair and straightening himself.  
  
"Okay, hold it like this," Ranma said, holding the pointed end downwards. Kagome followed his example. "Now practice the vertical and horizontal slashes."  
  
After few more minutes Kagome mastered the basic stance and maneuvers.  
  
Shippo was seated on the spot he sat on before and cheered for Kagome as she practiced. He was thankful that his adopted mother was kind and strong. Though he knew she was the reincarnation of the undead miko Kikyo and that she had taken a part of Kagome's soul, he was still grateful that after everything that had happened she was still alive and well. And since Kagome resented- no-despised Kikyo, Shippo did too.  
  
Naraku's hide out  
  
The black haired hanyou smirked as he was Kagome training with Ranma, via Kana's mirror.  
  
"Kagura!" Naraku called for the wind user.  
  
A tall figure wearing a white and red kimono entered the dark room.  
  
"Get me that sword that's in the possession of the miko," Naraku commanded.  
  
"But that human is with her," Kagura said, looking her master in the eye.  
  
"I did not ask you to argue back. Now go."  
  
Kagura could only nod and obey his order.  
  
'Damn him,' Kagura thought spitefully, walking out of the compound. She drew out the feather in her hair and threw it into the air. The feather grew large into the shape of a canoe. She quickly jumped onto the feather and flew off to where the Inu-tachi would be resting.  
  
She had been there when Kagome was in the village. She knew that sooner or later the miko would go there, and it would be a good opportunity to gather information.  
  
From what she had seen, the sword was called Shin'yuu and made by a weapons smith by the name of Nira. She didn't know why Naraku wanted that damn sword so badly.  
  
After few more minutes of flying, she came in site of the group. Descending slowly and hiding her youki, she watched them carefully.  
  
Kagome and Ranma seemed to be finished with the lesson as they left along with the kitsune. It was already dark and they were heading back toward the direction of the rest of the group.  
  
They were separated and tired, along with the kitsune who would hinder their performance in a real battle. This was the only time she could get the sword without a difficult battle.  
  
Quickly running to block their path, Kagura dodge trees and made sure she didn't make a single noise. She stopped behind a tree as the trio neared her hiding spot. She suppressed her aura so the martial artist would mistaken her for a tree. Kagura took out her fan and waited silently.  
  
Ranma looked at the tree beside him as he walked pass. Something was odd, but he didn't sense any one, so he just blew the idea off. He slowly turned his gaze back to the road, still feeling something was wrong.  
  
Kagura calmly stepped out of her hiding place and released all holds on her aura. She quickly opened her white fan with a red design near the edge.  
  
"Fuujin no Mai," she said, raising the fan and slashing downwards. Bright blue wind blades were spat out from the fan and ejected toward the trio.  
  
Acting quickly, Ranma scooped up Kagome and Shippo and jumped out of the way as the wind blades cut down everything in its path.  
  
Ranma set Kagome down and adopted a attack stance. In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind Kagura and was about to use the sleeper hold, but Kagura disappeared.  
  
Kagura reappeared near Kagome, who unsheathed Shin'yuu to defend herself and Shippo. Kagura quickly knocked the sword from her hand with the help of her fan and with the other hand, she grabbed the sword as it made its descent to the ground.  
  
Shippo yelped and fell backwards. He turned around and began to scramble back to his feet.  
  
By then, Kagura disappeared and reappeared a good distance away from Ranma and Kagome. She opened her fan again and slashed downwards. Ranma easily dodged it and ran after Kagura who used the wind blades as a distraction so she could escape on her feather. Kagome quickly snatched Shippo and rolled to the side, avoiding a wind blade that came their way.  
  
The rest of the group  
  
Inu-yasha, Sango, and Miroku were contemplating when blue wind blades came their way. Quickly snapping out of their reverie, they dodged easily.  
  
"Kagura," Miroku breathed as he tightened his hold on the rosary wrapped around his right hand. He quickly departed along with Sango, Inu-yasha, and Kirara.  
  
Kirara transformed in a blazing fire to its larger form and jumped into the air. Sango quickly leapt on her back and offered her hand to the monk. Miroku grabbed her wrist and hoisted himself onto Kirara's back.  
  
Inu-yasha quickly jumped ahead of them.  
  
They came just in time to see Kagura airborn. Inu-yasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and slashed downwards shouting, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
The attack hit its mark, but Kagura knowing what was to happen jumped off the feather. She landed on her feet, but before she could stand, Sango attacked. The demon huntress threw Hiraikotsu at the wind user. Kagura moved closer to the ground as the huge boomerang sailed above her head.  
  
Kagome attacked at the opportunity. She tackled Kagura, who was caught off guard and forced to the ground. Kagome pressed the pressure point that was located on the wrist. Kagura released her hold on Shin'yuu. Kagome swiftly grabbed the hilt and rolled off of the demon.  
  
When Kagura and Kagome got back their footing, large bees filled the area. Kagura glared at the Saimyoushou that covered her. She picked up the now small feather and threw it into the air again. The bees around her made way for her departure before leaving themselves.  
  
'I failed! Damn,' Kagura cursed to herself. She knew when she returned Naraku would more than likely punish her in one way or another. 'I need to get back my heart,' she thought, sailing in the night.  
  
Inu-tachi camp site  
  
They just returned to the now occupied camp ground. The group settled down and Kagome began to cook their dinner.  
  
"What were those things?" Ranma questioned as Kagome cooked what seemed to be a dish Kasumi taught her.  
  
"Naraku's poison insects," Sango answered, looking at the dinner that was being cooked.  
  
"And more importantly, why did Kagura try to steal Shin'yuu from me?" Kagome finally spoke up. She had been silent ever since Kagura departed.  
  
"We don't know, we honestly don't know," Sango answered.

* * *

Yes, I know it's nearing the end of the month, but I had finals! I'm also considering writing a separate different focused on the events on Ch: 11 where Kagome was injured and had to stay at Sesshoumaru's mansion. Of course it's going to be a Sess/Kag but I want to know your thoughts on it.  
  
And thanks to tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN, for editing my chapters. Finally you ACTUALLY decided on ONE name. =) [Beta: ((]  
  
I would also like to point out that the Taste of Chicago is this weekend, and I can't wait to go there. The food's gonna be great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!!!!! 


	23. New Moon Part: 1

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma  
  
Last chapter: "We don't know, we honestly don't know," Sango answered.  
  
Ch 23: New Moon (Part: 1)  
  
The morning came too slowly as most of the group were awake. The only one still sleeping was Shippo. The night before the group could only get few hours of sleep, each were still jumpy from the attack.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome said shacking the fox cub. The hanyou grunted in response. "How do we get to Tenchi's home?"  
  
"When we were separated, Tenchi came and showed us an image of a beach that was in the south," Miroku spoke up before Inu-yasha could answer.  
  
"Yes, she said there would be a clue to where the cure was," Sango said afterwards.  
  
"Does that mean their home is there?" Ranma asked. The group was silent.  
  
"Maybe I should call for Tenchi or Kyouran...." Kagome drifted off. She really didn't want to waste their time, since she discovered that as more time passes she turns more into the ryuu demon she becomes. She wanted to find that cure fast, so things would revert back to the way it was. Her eyes widened as she realized something she completely and utterly forgot, Ranma. When they find the cure, Ranma has no more need to accompany them.  
  
'Wait, but he said he'll accompany me to Sengoku jidai, he never said when he'll leave.' Kagome's thoughts faltered. What if Ranma did leave? What would happen then? Ranma was her friend and went along to the feudal era because he felt responsible. Kagome shook her head, willing the unpleasant thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" Shippo shouted waving his tiny paw in front of her eyes.  
  
"Uh," Kagome broke out of her thoughts. "What is it?"  
  
"So are you gonna call them or what?" Ranma broke it, lifting the fox cub from Kagome's lap. He set the tiny youkai aside.  
  
"Why would you need them," asked a voice. The voice sounded familiar, like a friend you hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Humph, those wenches," Inu-yasha, growled. He visibly gripped Tetsusaiga's sheath.  
  
Everyone was silent; trying to figure whom the voice belonged to. Finally it dawned on them that the voice belonged to one of the Kijo sisters.  
  
Fuuko materialized few feet away from Kagome. Her sister, Tsumei materialized next to her sister.  
  
"Tenchi wanted us to guide you and temporarily guard you," Fuuko said nodding in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Guide I could understand, but guard?" Sango asked quizzically.  
  
"Tonight's the new moon," Tsumei smirked, finally speaking. She smirked evilly at Inu-yasha, who growled in response. She turned her gaze back to her sister and the miko, totally ignoring Inu-yasha like nothing had happened.  
  
When Tsumei finally severed the eye connection, Inu-yasha faltered. With the recent events he had totally forgot that today was the new moon. And knowing his luck something powerful was likely to attack them too. Inu- yasha glowered at the ground, how could he have forgotten? He scolded himself. 'And now I get stuck with the witch wenches!' Inu-yasha thought angrily getting up.  
  
"Let's go, if we're lucky we could get there by the evening," Fuuko stated walking off. The rest of the group trekked behind her.  
  
"Fuuko, I'm going ahead. I'll eliminate most of the obstacles." Tsumei whispered into her sister's ear, so not even Inu-yasha's hearing could pick it up. Fuuko nodded, and Tsumei disappeared.  
  
Before anyone could voice out the question Fuuko answered, "She went ahead,"  
  
"How could we trust you?" Inu-yasha growled. He still didn't trust the sisters, and that just put him on guard.  
  
"Your trust doesn't really concern me," Fuuko said simply. She continued on, not bothering looking over her shoulder to speak to the hanyou eye to eye. That just pissed the half dog demon.  
  
"C'mon Inu-yasha," Kagome nudged him.  
  
They continued on in silence, with the occasional statements. Three hours had passed and still no sign of a beach, let alone water.  
  
"Fuuko-san, when will we arrive to that beach?" Miroku asked. He was feeling like they were being led to nowhere, but they had been traveling for a long time.  
  
"We're half way there," Fuuko said looking over her shoulder and glancing at the group. "My sister would be joining us in a little while; when she does we'll rest." The group nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. So far Fuuko seemed... kind. It was impossible to read her expression, or her aura, but Kagome didn't mind. To her Fuuko seemed like a neutral character, not caring for anything that doesn't concern her, and strong, not only in body but in mind too. Kagome silently wished she had Fuuko's view on life, that way she could persevere through all of the emotional ordeals she has to endure. Mentally Kagome gave off a small weak smile. She did survive through them but barely.  
  
"Somethin wrong?" Ranma asked tilting his head to the side, his eyes locked on Kagome. She shook her head no. Ranma didn't pursue the matter any further.  
  
"We stop here," Fuuko announced leaning on a tree.  
  
The southern area seemed to be less populated, or the wilderness was just unkempt. They had been traveling through the forest for maybe an hour now, and there was no path, but Fuuko seemed to know where she was going. The forest's trees seemed to glow with a stronger aura than most of the other forests. And the canopy of leaves, blocked out a lot of sunlight, which made the area cool. Moss grew on the deep brown bark, and seemed to be rotting.  
  
Kagome sat on a patch of grass. She glanced around the forest looking for signs of insect or animal life, but didn't find any. She watched Sango set Hiraikotsu down and Miroku sat near the root of a tree. Inu-yasha just jumped up onto a tree branch and sat on it, his gaze never leaving Fuuko. Kagome didn't say anything as she kept on observing the group. But Shippo seemed to be wandering around closely to the resting area.  
  
Kagome heard a rustle to her right and beside Fuuko it was Tsumei. She seemed to be glaring at everything, was that usual for her? Kagome just shrugged off the feeling.  
  
Kagome looked around feeling something was off, finally she realized what it was: Ranma wasn't here.  
  
"Where's-"Kagome began to voice out, but was cut off.  
  
"He went for a walk," Tsumei spoke, her voice like ice. She didn't look at her as she spoke only eyeing something to the west.  
  
Kagome fell silent again, trying to find something to talk about. She cast her mind for a topic, until she finally remembered, something from yesterday.  
  
"Yesterday, a wind demon called Kagura attacked us," Kagome informed the sisters.  
  
"Yes, we are already aware of this," Fuuko said now looking at Kagome.  
  
"She tried to steal Shin'yuu from me," Kagome said pulling out the said sword and the sheath from her belt. She offered it to Fuuko for inspection. Fuuko took the sword without a word and began to examine it carefully, first the sheath, then the hilt and finally the blade.  
  
"Nira outdone herself this time," Fuuko said the corner of her lips curved into a small smile. Before Kagome could ask Fuuko answered. "Nira and I studied under a weapons smith that resided in the village few years ago. The blade is made from a substance only known to dragons. I'll tell you some other time, but not now. We should get going now."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up. She brushed dirt from the back of her pants. Fuuko handed Shin'yuu back to Kagome. Kagome gingerly took it and tucked it back into place.  
  
"I suggest all of you be on your guard," Tsumei simply stated, glaring at them like they were scum.  
  
Sango looked confused and so did most of the group. She finally voiced out her question when she looked around: "Why's that?"  
  
"There's more here than just a forest," Tsumei smirked evilly, looking at the group who had unnerved expressions on their faces. Tsumei turned her gaze forward, and ignored the low buzz of chatter behind her.  
  
Fuuko didn't seem to approve or disprove Tsumei's behavior, it seemed like she was oblivious to what was happening around her. She kept silent as she continued to trudge through the forest, walking around trees and other obstacles. Truthfully she was lost in thought.  
  
'When they reach the temple it would be time to reveal the Dragon Seal's curse; but would they be ready?' Fuuko thought, imagining their reactions. 'It is not my part to worry about the rest, but if Kagome is to die here before finishing her task, then...'  
  
Fuuko closed her eyes, and began clearing her mind from useless thoughts.  
  
Kagome saw Fuuko close her eyes, and sensed a hint of frustration. She walked closer to Fuuko, when she was behind her Kagome finally asked : "Is something wrong?"  
  
Fuuko turned her head around to meet Kagome straight in the eye. She shook her head and continued to walk in silence.  
  
Kagome drifted back, until she was walking side by side with Ranma.  
  
"Do you think what Tsumei said was true?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged and replied: "I'm not sure, but either way we should be on guard." Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
Evening  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippo whined. Even though he didn't do any walking whatsoever, he had been hitching rides from Miroku, he was still exhausted.  
  
"Hold," Fuuko shouted, for the group to stop, and they stopped. Sango was about to question her, when she continued. "There's the end of the forest path, but we have to wait for night. I suggest we eat and rest before we go any farther."  
  
"Fine with me," Ranma muttered as his stomach gave a low growl. Kagome began to cook some ramen. After she finished cooking everyone took a cup.  
  
"Would you like one?" Kagome asked, offering Fuuko and Tsumei a cup. Fuuko nodded and accepted the cup of steaming noodles, while Tsumei avoided eye contact and took the cup.  
  
They ate silently, while listening to the ocean crashing into the cliff.  
  
"This is a cliff the forest is on. The end of the forest there is a steep path that leads to the beach. The temple would house a scroll that tells of a demon that grant wishes and a map to Tenchi's home." Fuuko said looking at the exit of the forest.  
  
"You mean that temple isn't their home?" Inu-yasha exclaimed. It was evident that he was annoyed as hell, that it wasn't their true destination.  
  
"When you asked for a clue to the cure you wanted to know of the demon that Kaede spoken of didn't you?" Tsumei spat. She was getting fed up with Inu- yasha.  
  
"Besides, the demon is part of the cure," Fuuko said standing. "Does anyone have an empty bottle?"  
  
Kagome fished through her backpack and came across one of her plastic water bottles and handed it to Fuuko. "What are you going to do with it?"  
  
"I need to collect some ocean water," Fuuko said taking the bottle.  
  
"I'll do it," Tsumei said, Fuuko nodded and handed the bottle to her. Tsumei quickly exited the forest. Fuuko knew the reason why Tsumei would rather go ahead and meet back with her, it because she didn't like to be around people. Tsumei tended to be anti-social, only opening up to her sister. But Tsumei was usually friendly with spirits too, like Kyouran and Tenchi.  
  
"Why won't all of you rest," Fuuko suggested adorning a calm demeanor. "For tonight you would receive none."  
  
A chill ran down Kagome's spine as Fuuko spoke. Something was about to happen something great. She didn't know whether it was for the good or bad, but it was going to be big. Taking Fuuko's advised she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. After a minute she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's left shoulder twitched; as the expression on her face said that her dreams were haunted. Fuuko noted that the eyes under the eyelids were moving very rabidly, like a rabbit that was trapped and was looking for any way to escape. Fuuko said nothing, as everyone seemed to be oblivious to what Kagome was doing. The others were sleeping except Inu-yasha. He on the other hand seemed to be pondering, and looking at the direction of the temple.  
  
'So it has begun,' Fuuko thought watching Kagome gasp and her left shoulder gave a violent twitch. But Inu-yasha was still oblivious to everything that was happening under him.  
  
Kagome's dream was indeed haunted.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
She seemed to be standing on temple grounds. A shrine was before her. This type of shrine house ashes of a priestess or spriest, the shrine was also used for religious purposes. Behind the shrine was a temple. The wood on the shoji screen had imprints of bamboo trees, with the surrounding trees the screens seem to blend.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, it was covered in light gray stone. She turned around in a circle slowly. The stones were place so that the platform was a square.  
  
She stopped halfway in the turn, footsteps resounded through the temple grounds. A lot of people were approaching. A sudden nervousness gripped her heart. She looked around trying to find a place to hide. Finally she spotted a cluster of trees and quickly headed to it, but the approaching group finally arrived. Kagome turned around nervously laughing. She was just about to say something to the group but someone who seemed to be the leader of the group spoke.  
  
"Anshinritsumei –[Spiritual peace/Enlightment]-, be at peace for your heart is now in safe hands." The man spoke. He looked quite old, with gray hair and beard. His face was deep with wrinkles and his eyes were a milky blue. He looked directly at Kagome. He seemed to know she was there, but the rest were oblivious.  
  
"Sorry for-"Kagome didn't have the chance the fully apologize, when the group continued walking. What was odd was that the group seemed to walk through her. Then it finally sunk in; she was in a dream, like the one when she saw Tenchi's death. Kagome turned around fully paying attention to what the group was doing. If she had dreams like these then it usually meant that the information revealed would be crucial.  
  
"Long has it been since the war and now your battle is over. Rest peacefully in the valley where our ancestors has claimed." The old man spoke. The rest of the group kneeled and bowed their head in respect. Silence reigned over, as the group seemed to say farewell to whoever this Anshinritsumei was.  
  
The man began to speak again, when something seemed to hit Kagome. Kagome felt like someone pushed her shoulder. She quickly looked behind her but found no one. She shook her head and began to pay attention to the old man's speech.  
  
"Find-"the old man continued like nothing had happened. Again Kagome felt like someone pushed her left shoulder, but this time she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned around intending to tell the person off, but jumped up from surprise. The one who had their hand on her shoulder was covered in an old fashioned European black cloak that had a hood, which covered his or her face. The ends of the pitch-black cloak were tattered, and gave the person an ominous feeling. The figure let out a cold rattling breath, Kagome whimpered. She knew this person was to be revered. The cold breath seemed to speak in a harsh whisper, but before Kagome could even have the chance to hear the words she was abruptly woken.  
  
She gasped at her sudden return to consciousness.  
  
"We must leave," Fuuko said taking a step back.  
  
Slowly Kagome truly woke up from the vivid dream. She knew it was Fuuko who'd woken her, but she didn't understand. She got up and brushed her backside of dirt. By the time she finished Fuuko had woken everyone.  
  
"Where's the other wench?" Inu-yasha questioned looking around for the blue and red-eyed Kijo. When everyone else slept he transformed to his human form.  
  
"She waiting on the beach," Fuuko replied nonchalantly, walking to the exit. Everyone followed without question.  
  
They quickly exited the dark and humid forest. Kagome stretched out her arms, grinning as she looked up to the sky. She was relieved that she was out in the fresh air instead of the forest. The aura around the trees was unnevering.  
  
Ranma watching Kagome grin, he smiled sadly at her. Sooner or later something would prevent him from continuing their journey together, but that wasn't the thought that upset him. It was when he wasn't there, he was afraid that something would happen to Kagome, without him by her side he wouldn't be able to protect her from the various demons who wanted the shards. Ranma shook the head getting rid of the depressing thoughts.  
  
Kagome looked sideways to find Ranma looking down. His aura was tainted with sorrow but he was trying to hide that fact. She let her arms drop to her side and said: "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nope," Ranma said quickly looking up making eye contact.  
  
"Haiyaku, -[Hurry up]-" Inu-yasha shouted. He was walking ahead of them with the rest of the group. His dark brown eyes seemed to glare while he pouted.  
  
'He looks like an annoyed puppy,' Kagome thought giggling to herself. "Alright," she shouted back. "C'mon," She said grinning. She began to run to catch up. Ranma smiled to and begun to race Kagome.  
  
The two finally caught up as Fuuko and Tsumei stopped. Tsumei handed the plastic bottle to Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko twisted the cap off and walked further. She sprinkled the ocean water onto the ground while she chanted. Kagome didn't understand what she was saying, but it sounded like a different language like nothing she ever known.  
  
'Probably Draconic," Kagome thought as Fuuko seem to finish. Nothing happened as Fuuko finished.  
  
"Hey what's this," Inu-yasha complained, but was cut short as he lost his balance. The ground shook violently much like the time when Akane was battling against Kodachi. Nearly everyone fell to the ground, with the exception of Fuuko, Tsumei, and Ranma.  
  
Out of the ground came a shrine, nearly the same as the shrine the once housed the Shikon no Tama. The only difference was that the temple looked new, like it had been recently constructed.  
  
Inu-yasha took a step forward intending to get this over with but Tsumei stopped him. He opened his mouth to shout a complain, but Tsumei silenced him with a cold ice biting glare. This just angered him more.  
  
"Oi," Inu-yasha spat he was about to let out his anger in an irate tirade of words, but this time a string of sand stopped him. Acting on instinct he jumped backwards nearly colliding with Miroku. Tsumei parried the attack with a water sword.  
  
Another tendril of sand attacked the group. Miroku grabbed Shippo, who was standing on the beach panicking, and rolled to the side. Sango ducked. But the tendril of sand wrapped itself to Kagome's arm.  
  
Kagome gasped in surprise and tried to pull free. Her struggled was useless as the sand tightened. A huge amount of pressure was applied, and to Kagome it felt like her arm would be crushed. She let out a low growl giving more of an effort to make the sand let go. But instead another tendril of sand snaked its way around Kagome's leg. With a hard tug, she lost balance.  
  
"Kagome!" Ranma shouted grabbing her arm. The sand was trying to pull Kagome in like quick sand, but instead of a slow pace it was sucking her in quickly. Ranma used his strength to pull her out of the sand's grip, but to of no avail. Instead he was getting pulled along with her.  
  
In a blink of an eye Ranma and Kagome disappeared benefit the sand.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango shouted dodging a tendril of sand that shot out of the ground underneath her.  
  
"Don't worry about her worry about yourself," Tsumei spat. She snapped her thumb and middle finger and a small red flame came into existence.  
  
Tsumei jumped to her right the flame was in her palm when she landed. Slowly the measly flame grew until it was a sphere shape a bit bigger than her palm. Tsumei quickly threw a glance at her sister who nodded. She threw the fireball to the entrance of the temple.  
  
Fuuko saw her sister unleash her flame. She swung her arm in a semi-arc in front of her and wispy winds gathered forming a bow. Fuuko quickly grabbed the handle and pulled the smoky string, as she pulled the string an arrow made from the same smoke formed. Fuuko immediately released the arrow. The smoky arrow hit the fireball, splitting it into five parts. The splited fire took the form of arrows. Four of the now fire arrows hit a barrier simultaneously breaking the shield. The last arrow pierced and shattered a sandy yellow gem, which was located on top of the sliding doors.  
  
The tendrils of sand lost form and fell onto the beach lifeless. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha was confused of what had happened, but they quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Hurry," Fuuko shouted running quickly to the entrance. Her expression was still passive, but you could sense the emergency in her voice.  
  
"What about Kagome and Ranma," Sango shouted chasing the sisters.  
  
"If you want to see them again alive, shut up and follow," Tsumei exclaimed. Her eyes glimmering with annoyance.  
  
With no further adue the rest of the group ran to catch up. The Inu-tachi frightened by Tsumei's statement.  
  
End of Ch: 23

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I tried to write as much as possible, but due to the lack of inspiration I'm forced to separate this chapter into 2 parts. Please REVIEW!!! I need encouragement ppl! Please? 


	24. New Moon Part: 2 C

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma

Last Chapter: The Inu-tachi frightened by Tsumei's statement.

Ch 24: New Moon (Part: 2) (C)

The group quickly made their way through the threshold. Inside the temple was a highly polished alter, covered in cream colored linen. Before the alter placed near the wooden wall was a statue. The statue was a double-sided sword the sharp end pointing earthward. Around the blade was a snake like dragon with wings. The wings were spread open, covering the mid section of the blade. The eyes of the dragon was shut and seemed to portray intense pain.

An ominous aura hung in the air; it seemed to be coming from the statue. Inu-yasha could sense something was off with it, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Shippo, who was standing on Miroku's shoulder, was ogling at the immobile reptile. Miroku and Sango shifted uncomfortably, the temple and the objects within should be revered. They understood, but they too could sense something was amiss in the environment.

Inu-yasha looked around the room. To the left of him was a rice paper poster with black ink characters written over it; on the borders of the poster were light green vines twisting imprinted on the paper. He looked to his right but found that the wall was covered with a large scroll hung open vertically. In the middle of the scroll was a yin-yang. Next the yin was a beautifully drawn phoenix, arching its body. The phoenix was multicolored. The wings were a beautiful shade of green, its chest were different shades of red; and the long tail feathers looked like a peacock's, with dark blues and greens. Next to the yang was a long green scaly oriental dragon. It looked like the typical dragons drawn in Chinese paintings, but on the ends of the scales of this particular dragon were lined with silver. Near the top of the scroll were snow caped mountains. But of the rest of the painting were of a Zen garden, complete with a small river, bamboo trees, assortment of flowers.

Inu-yasha had to admit the painting was amazing. But he couldn't help but feel there was another purpose for the painting besides decoration.

Inu-yasha jerked his head to look at the front again, as he heard a loud thump. Tsumei, who opened a trap door at the foot of the statue, caused the thump.

"Shippo and Kirara will stand guard. Don't go down no matter what; and when dawn comes put ocean water on the door." Fuuko instructed. Tsumei was already left. She climbed down the wooden ladder to meet her sister. Quickly the rest of the group excluding Shippo and Kirara followed.

**Ranma and Kagome's view**

Kagome opened her eyes grudgingly. She blinked when her eyes met light after a moment her eyes began to burn. She quickly clamed her eyes shut, blocking out the light and subsiding the pain. She groaned in annoyance, as she tried again to open her eyes. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes until they adjusted to the light. Without thinking she gingerly pushed herself off the floor, leaning on her arms.

A moment passed by slowly, until her surroundings finally registered to her. Kagome had been lying on her back, against cold hard and cracked stone. She looked around she was in a circular chamber, around the edge were thick piles of old hay. The stone chamber stank of moss. Torch brackets that held the lit torches circled around her. Her eyes wandered until they fell on a figure in a red shirt.

Ranma had been lying on his stomach, his head rested on his arm. By the looks of it he still seemed to be unconscious.

Kagome pushed her self up until she was in a sitting position. She reached out a hand and began to gently shake Ranma awake. When her attempted to wake up the unconscious martial artist became obviously futile she began to call out his name softly. Even though her voice was little above a whisper it still bounced off the walls, making it seem like she was talking normally.

Ranma shifted to he was lying on his side, back facing Kagome. She sighed in exasperation and began to poke his rib. Ranma's body twitched, but he still didn't wake up. Kagome was getting annoyed now. She had been trying to wake him up for a good five minutes now, and it was getting her no where. Kagome smirked evilly as an idea came into her mind.

She lay down beside him, draping her arm around Ranma's waist. Her forehead was touching his back and her other arm was folded across her chest. Kagome smirked again, as she began to cuddle up against Ranma.

While Kagome went through with her plan Ranma was already awakening. His body stiffened when Kagome's arm was around his waist. When she finally started cuddling up with him that was when things got quite interesting.

First Ranma's body petrified and a shiver ran visibly up his spine. One thought ran through his mind over and over: 'I'm dead.' Ranma inched away slowly, but Kagome just moved with him.

"Ranma," Kagome whispered. This caused Ranma to abruptly stop. He moved his head ever so slowly trying to get a glimpse of Kagome. It was no use; he still couldn't see Kagome so he slowly turned his body around. Inch by inch Ranma turned until he was finally face to face with Kagome. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Kagome was still asleep. Thanking any god for his good fortune he slowly backed away.

Kagome felt all of Ranma's movements, and suppressed a mischievous smile and Ranma turned around. It was almost the right time, Ranma was backing away. Kagome gave herself an evil smile in her mind as she waited for the opportunity. Snapping her eyes open she yelled at the top of her lungs: "Wake Up, Ranma!"

Of course Ranma still thinking Kagome was still asleep jumped like a frightened cat. He landed a few yards away; his eyes bulging and a terrified expression adorn his face.

Kagome burst into laughter seeing his expression.

Ranma became annoyed as Kagome continued to laugh a while after the incident. He began to glare that said: 'It's wasn't that funny.'

Kagome seeing his glaring covered her mouth and suppressed her laughter until they were giggles. She took a deep breath calming her nervous from her laughing fit.

"Hey I needed to find a way to wake you up," Kagome grinned innocently at Ranma.

"You could've tried shaking and yelling," Ranma said raising an eyebrow as Kagome smiled mischievously again.

The girl in question shook her head no. "Didn't work." Was all she said pushing herself up.

Ranma adopted an impassive look and looked away. This caused Kagome to giggle again.

"Now that your awake," Kagome said grinning, which earned her a glare from Ranma. "How do we get outta here?"

Kagome looked around the stone chamber; there was a large wooden door with a ring attached as the knob. The large black metal clasps on the door looked like something from medieval times.

"You know this place looks like a dungeon from the old Europe. I've seen these kinda rooms in text books though, never been in one," Ranma said also observing his surroundings.

"But why is there European stuff in Sengoku jidai," Kagome asked looking at Ranma for the answer.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to me, Kagome, me" he emphasized me and pointed to himself. Kagome sweat dropped and gave him a lopsided grin.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get out of here," she said walking to the door. Upon closer inspection the black clasps had little rust stains all over. And the wood had been rotted for a while now. Little holes made from who knows what, ate through the wooden surface. The wood stank of moss and fungi. The retched smell sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Maybe we should just stay here so the others can find us," she suggested. Secretly Kagome was just abhorred by the idea of even touching the metal ring.

"You're just too scared to touch the door," Ranma stated blandly, traces of an amused tone decorated his sentence. He grinned when Kagome shot him a glare. But the miko didn't say anything. "C'mon." Ranma said walking to the door. Kagome stepped aside, when Ranma pulled the black ring. The door slowly swung opened, making loud creaks that echoed through the room.

Kagome unconsciously tensed as the noise reached her ears. Something didn't feel right about the situation. The creaking finally stopped which relieved Kagome to no extent. But the following metallic clang made her jump. The metal claps that were attached to the door hit the stone walls causing a thunderous noise through the room and beyond.

A deep howling was heard in the perpetual darkness. Something was really wrong, not just out of place but something that shouldn't be here. Kagome stepped closer to Ranma the fear quite obvious in her eyes. Ranma squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and smiled when he saw Kagome's frightened eyes. He knew something was wrong, but it didn't affect him as much as Kagome.

Kagome gave Ranma forced smile, traces of nervousness was still on her face. Ranma released Kagome's shoulder as she went over to the nearest torch bracket. She carefully took the burning torch out of the holder and walked back the doorway.

"Let's go," she said, her voice wasn't as nervous of fearful as before. Kagome handed Ranma the torch as he stepped beyond the threshold with the miko by his side.

**The rest of the Inu-tachi & Kijo sisters**

So far they had been walking down a hall with no doors or any other door way leading in a different direction. The light was provided by Tsumei who used her fire powers to create small portable flames that followed the group in midair.

Tsumei and Fuuko were heading the group since they seemed like they knew what they were doing. Fuuko had her eyes close and one hand on the stone wall. Tsumei simply walked along side her sister, just glaring up ahead.

No one said anything as they entered the dungeon like crypt. It felt like even if they wanted to speak the silence would drown their words. So it continued the team walked on only their footsteps could be heard bouncing through the stone hall.

After a minute the group could finally see an end of the hall. Tsumei quickly summoned another batch of small flames and sent them further up ahead, lighting up the room before them. The group quickened their pace in anticipation of finding Kagome and Ranma.

"You all do realize that this crypt is a dungeon do you not?" Fuuko finally spoke breaking the long silence. She had opened her eyes and her hand was off the wall.

"If it wasn't that obvious," Inu-yasha's voice covered in sarcasm. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We have finished the simplest and easiest part of this rescue. Prepare yourself for long and arduous tasks when we reach the room. "Fuuko's eyes sharpened. That hallways howled as winds began to gather around Fuuko. The wind user had her right hand on the handle of her butterfly sword, which was tucked under her silver belt. Her left hand had needle knives between her fingers.

This signaled the group to get their weapons ready. Tsumei had already created a water sphere.

Inu-yasha had a grip on his sword ready to unleash the fearsome Tetsusaiga, but it hit him he was still human. Sango had a grip on her boomerang and Miroku clutched the prayer beads.

Ahead of them in the room, rattling noises started to echo. The firelight illuminated a horrific site. Skeletons started to rise up from the dirt ground, rattling bones, chattering teeth could be heard from the newly erected army of the undead. The hallways that led into different directions started to fill with the skeletons marching to a silent beat.

Sango shifted uncomfortable, not only were there plain bones but half decayed corpses. Some skeletons were only dirtied; chipped bones that walked with hallow eye sockets. Some had cobwebs and dirt where the organs should be. Some had decayed skin hanging from the bones, some even still had rags from the clothes they wore before they died. But the most chilling site was the in-between. Others were half rotted organs spilling out of the body, worms eating through their skin. Patches of skin were worn seemed to be bleeding.

Moans filled the room as the skeletons came. Random weapons appeared out of no where in the undead hands.

Without warning Tsumei rushed forward. The water sphere she had created started to rotate like a hurricane. Jumping upwards, she sailed over the crowd of skeletal warriors. She shoved her hand downwards shouting: "Tsunami Serpents!"

From the miniature hurricane seven water snakes that looked like Kikyo's soul steals emerged. The water serpents shot forward with the force of a tsunami. Once they reached the ground they divided each going down a different hallway minus the one the Inu-tachi was still in. The liquid serpents pushed back and broke some of the skeletal warriors.

Tsumei landed in a kneeling position. She shot a glare at the group when they stood where they were in awe.

"Move it," Tsumei sneered, but a skeletal hand grabbed her leg.

Fuuko quickly threw her needle knives at the hand shattering it. Rubles resonated though the halls as the skeletons began to rise again.

"Stand back," Miroku shouted running with his arm clutching the prayer beads that sealed the deadly Kizanna. Tsumei and Fuuko quickly retreated as Miroku stopped near the exit of the hallway they had traveled. The priest wasted no time in releasing Kizanna bones that were still lying on the dirt earth was sucked into the black void; rocks and dirt corroded and was taken into the tunnel. After a short period of time when most of the bones were sucked in Miroku closed the tunnel with his prayer beads.

Fuuko dashed forward at the exact moment Kizanna was closed. She shouted over her shoulder for the rest to follow. Fuuko took the tunnel near the center leading right. Without hesitation the rest of the group followed hurriedly.

**Ranma & Kagome's view**

The torchlight lit only a meter around them, so their progress through the dungeon was slow. Ranma was looking around curiously since he never been in a situation like this and wanted to observe their surroundings. Kagome on the other hand just kept close to Ranma and when she ever heard a sound that wasn't their footsteps she'll jump.

'Kagome's really jumpy; what's up with her?' Ranma thought looking at the corner of his eye at the said miko. Kagome's eyes traveled from left to right, the nervousness still apparent.

Ranma finally broke the silence between them, "Why don't we rest." He or Kagome was tired but his arm was getting sore from Kagome's grip. Every time she jumped she would dig her fingernails into his shirt.

Kagome jumped from the sound of his voice and nodded. She let go of the martial artist's arm and sat down on a large rock that broke off from the wall.

Ranma rubbed his arm until the pain was only a dull ache. He pushed up the sleeve to reveal Red Crescent moon marks all over.

"Ouch," Kagome asked involuntarily wincing at the sight. "Gomen" –Sorry- Ranma just shrugged it off, and took a seat beside her.

Kagome briefed slowly trying to calm her nerves. This place was really unnerving, it felt like she was here before, and something unfortunate happened. She shook her head vigorously trying to get rid of those feelings. But it was undeniable, there were energies here that belonged to the dead. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the dark dirt earth beneath her feet. A small sad smile adorned her lips as her eyes clouded with pity. She truly felt sorry for the souls that still wander the earth, seeking what ever they chose.

"Ranma do you feel that," Kagome asked uncertainly, still looking at the floor. She saw from the corner of her eye, Ranma nodded. "It seems it's gonna take a while to get out, wanna check it out? Maybe the others are there." Ranma only nodded since it was the best plan they had at the moment.

So the duo continued through the underground labyrinth. Following the twisting and turning paths to the energy source.

**Inu-tachi & Kijo Sister's view**

They had been battling for God knows how long now. The sisters were leading with Miroku by their side using his Kizanna when things were too much for the group to handle.

The exit to the chamber was at the other side of the room. The group was half way there, trying desperately to stay standing. All had exhausted their strength fighting the animated skeletons. Inu-yasha was still in his human form so instead of using Tetsusaiga, he used the sword in its sheath, that still emitted some energy. Sango only used Hiraikotsu from time to time since the passages and chambers weren't that large she could've used the enormous boomerang. Instead the youkai taiji used the blade concealed under her left sleeve for most of the battle. Miroku used his Kizanna and his staff to break the bones. And the Kijo sisters used their elemental talents, as well as metal weapons.

The group finally reached the exit. Large metal doors were at either sides of the entrance, so the group divided into 2 groups trying to push the doors close. A minute later they got the doors to budge bit by bit, but the skeletons already were regrouping.

Fuuko's eyes hardened, trying to think of a way to shut the doors faster. She had no choice but to use her other element. She abandoned her place at the door and ran to the middle of entrance. The skeletons were nearly there only few more yards. Quickly summoning on the power of the earth, Fuuko slapped her hand hard on the ground a wall of hardened dirt formed a large wall a foot away from the entrance. Fuuko jumped back landing in a crouching position her hands were spread on the ground. The Kijo closed her eyes and focused and made the earth underneath them to push the metal doors shout with an ear deafening crash that that echoed through the room for more than a minute.

Fuuko took a seat on where she was crouching. Closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards she seemed to be exhausted. Her arms were behind her supporting her body as she leaned on them. The usual calm and collect air around her was still intact, but to Sango and Tsumei it was obvious that using the earth element had drained her of her remaining energy. Maybe it was due to using her wind attacks to much or something else.

It didn't take anyone's words to make it clear that they were to be resting here until they had restored enough energy to continue. Everyone took a seat; weather on the floor or on rocks, they began to rest.

**Ranma & Kagome's view**

The pair had been searching for about fifteen minutes; their only clue was the energy signature. As the progressed the maze seemed to be more battered then the room before, and this room in particular was one of the shabbiest. The walls were smudged in dirt and a type of green moss seemed to be growing from the cracks; places were chipped and places in the walls had dents that seemed to be made from boulders smashing into it. Pieces of tattered worn cloth hand to hide a particularly large hole, while other tatters of cloth stained with blood were draped around skeletons resting against the walls or lying on the floor. The old battle armor and weapons suggest that they were samurais once. The soldiers probably died from their injuries, one of them that lay closest to the tatter curtain had a broken skull with a rusted dagger stabbed through his wrist bones pinning the arm to the wall.

Kagome's heart became heavy looking at the diseased. No one had buried the bones and to her it was an unfitting death.

'But they died fighting for their beliefs,' Kagome thought. A moment passed and her eyes visibly widened. Her heavy heart began to beat a little bit faster. 'How did I know that? How did I think that?' Kagome breathing became more rabid. Something was in this room. The energy signature emitted from this place.

'No you didn't know that, I did my dear miko.' A voice in her head answered.

Kagome thought back, 'Where are you,'

'In your mind, but physically I am the skeleton near the curtain.' The voice answered back. "But if it will you make you feel better I could always use my body." The voice said coming from the room.

Kagome jumped as she saw the skeleton move it's skull to face her. The jaw moving up and down as it spoke; the voice came from the now animated skeleton though she still didn't know where the voice came from. The dark empty eye socket stared at her as it waited for a response. Kagome's eyes widened even more in horror.

Ranma boldly stepped in front of her shielding her from the skeletons none existent gaze. He quickly adopted his usual fighting stance.

"Do not worry young martial artist I mean you no harm," the deep tone came through the skeletons mouth signaling that the skeleton was once a male.

Kagome shakily put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, silently telling him that it was alright. Ranma reluctantly stood up straight.

"Is there something wrong," Kagome asked nervousness evident in her tone.

The skull on the body looked at her a moment and turned his head to be facing the wall in front of him. Using his bony arms and hands he pushed his body to his feet. The skeletons began to talk again: "It's been many years since our death. We were once proud men, fighting a war to keep our people alive. This," he gestured around the room. "Is what's left of our fortress. They forced us to retreat into this fortress during the end of the three day battle. We created this underground labyrinth by the command of the spirits. This used to be a stone castle based on designs from Europe, a fortress made so no one could penetrate, not even a demon. But we were wrong.

"I'm not sure what or who they were but they came. They killed the women and children that hid in this fortress and massacred the soldiers. But our leader before his death placed a curse onto everyone person. He cursed their souls to wander about this fortress till our deaths were revenged."

"But," Kagome said abruptly. She was carefully listening to the skeleton's story trying to imagine what he told. "Doesn't that mean that all the children, mothers and everyone's souls are still here?" Just saying it made her uncomfortable. In her mind it was just too cruel, their own leader cursed his people to forever wander this lousy dungeon till someone revenged them? It just didn't make sense! Wouldn't he cure their attackers?

"Sadly yes. After the bodies died the souls wandered and when intruders came into this labyrinth the souls would return to the body to attack. All have long since lost their minds of who they were and their morals. They only kill till they finally kill the....." the skeleton drifted off, but the two shard searchers understood.

"What do we need to do to stop this curse? Isn't there any other way to break it so we don't need to track down the attacker's children and kill them?" Ranma inquired. He knew his curse was sad and wrong, but not like this!

The skeleton was deep in thought or so it appeared. "The leader used some sort of object. I think it was enchanted, but there's no guarantee. I think it was a chalice."

"Where is it? Do you remember?" Kagome asked hurriedly trying not to betray what she was feeling inside.

"He died near the center of the labyrinth where the last battle ended." The skeleton gestured to the cloth covering the hole. "This path would lead you somewhere near it. You have to sense the energy. I'm sorry, but I cannot go further than this room."

The pair nodded. The skeleton seemed to be giving them a look of confidence, but they weren't sure. He sat down slowly while a wisp of blue smoke came out of the ribs.

The pair clapped their hands three times and bowed to the now soulless body, wishing him the best afterlife after they dealt with the curse.

In a minute the two started back on their quest, going through the cloth covered hole they journeyed to the center of the maze. They often got lost often and needed to stop to locate the energies.

After a long time of searching and a clumsy accident by Kagome; they seemed to have discovered the chamber.

**Inu-tachi & Kijo sister's View**

They were still resting in the stone room. Sango seemed to be sleeping along with Miroku, but Inu-yasha was high on alert.

The hanyou didn't know when it would be sunrise, but it was soon. He knew he couldn't afford to wait till then, but without his demon blood he was useless. Inu-yasha glared at the sisters when he saw Tsumei get on her feet.

"Something wrong dog boy?" The water user sneered. She looked away before he could retort. She began walking around the room examining the walls and other artifacts that lay within; she seemed to be searching for something.

Fuuko said something that sounded like Chinese. Tsumei only reacted with making a noise. It seemed Tsumei was scoffing at what her sister said. Inu-yasha didn't really care about what was being said between the sisters, but something about the conversation seemed to spark something. He watched them carefully from the corner of his eye, making sure they couldn't see him watching. After a minute the conversation between the sisters stopped. Tsumei glared at him while she passed, and Fuuko looked at a corner transfixed with something.

"Come let's continue." Fuuko finally said getting off the ground. She crossed the room to the corner that she had been observing. Tsumei followed glancing at the group.

Inu-yasha called for the youkai taiji and houshi to wake. The two woke up slowly and followed the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked yawning. She shook the sleepily haze from her head and picked up her weapon, Hiraikotsu.

"To where we'll find Kagome and Ranma." Fuuko said lazily. Though the group couldn't see it, Tsumei saw the corner of her sister's mouth twitch like suppressing a grin. Fuuko pressed something near a torch bracket on the wall, and a passage opened to the next room.

'She knows that's good. Its going to be pretty interesting fight.' Tsumei thought knowingly. She and the group entered the room beyond.

When Inu-yasha finally entered behind the group, it was the exact same moment Ranma and Kagome entered. The two groups stared at each other either from shock or irony, but they got out of it quickly. Kagome ran to the group and hugged Sango telling the exterminator how much she missed them. Ranma only walked to them and grinned a bit as Kagome bombarded Sango questions of Shippo.

"Now we found her, let's get out of this place." Inu-yasha huffed turning around to face the entrance they came from.

"Awww, do you need a hug," Kagome said cooing like a mother. She hugged Inu-yasha from the back, and he reddened like a tomato.

"Kagome!" Miroku was surprised by the open affection Kagome was showing.

"Relax it's only a hug and I didn't see you guys for such a long time." Kagome said stressing such and long. She made hand gestures that made her seem like a drama queen.

"I think she's just happy to see you guys." Ranma said watching Kagome act like a fool.

"Why are you guys here?" she finally asked getting serious.

"Looking for you two. But the strangest thing happened we were attacked by walking skeletons." Sango began telling what occurred during their absence.

After Sango's tale, Kagome's eyes hardened a little. She knew that the skeletons they fought were the ones cursed. This story ignited a flame of determination as she told them group their story.

"So we're supposed to look for a cup? That'll stop the skeletons right?" Miroku asked as Kagome concluded her story. The miko nodded. In a minute the group was spread around the room looking for anything that resembled a cup.

Kagome was searching in the center of the room near some sort of alter like table made of stone. Half the table was ruined and covered under debris. A smell of decay hung over the air stronger than the rest of the room. She scrunched her noise as the smell reached her nose. She hesitantly reached out to a pile of dirt and objects that lay on top of the alter. Kagome yelped as she saw a long slithering centipede slithering around the pile. She shut her eyes and began to chant in her mind: 'There's nothing to be afraid of.' She tried again to reach for the pile and held her breath when her fingertips brushed against the dirt, and suddenly she plunged her hand into the pile before she lost her nerve. Hurriedly she searched the dirt without looking at the pile; her hand enclosed on something hard and solid. She pulled it out as soon as she felt something hairy touch her flesh. She shook her hand violently to get rid of the dirt and bug. Finally when Kagome thought that it would be safe to open her eyes she slowly peeked out.

Indeed it was a chalice but it wasn't thee chalice. The stained pewter cup had no aura whatsoever. The pewter chalice had engraving on the handle of vines and leaves; on the cup itself it had a picture of lotus flowers.

"You found it," Ranma asked looking over her shoulder to the object. He frowned: "There's no aura."

"I know. Let's keep searching." She concluded placing the chalice down on the half of the alter that wasn't damaged badly. The group began to search again, but found nothing.

"Where in the seven hells can that stupid cup be?" Inu-yasha shouted angrily kicking a dirt cloud on the floor by his feet.

The girls sweat dropped as they silently watched Inu-yasha complain. Strange enough Ranma was complaining with Inu-yasha. Miroku was trying to calm the hanyou and martial artists down but of no use. This made them talk louder and made hand gestures that mostly composed of waving a fist around like a person swearing revenge.

Fuuko ignored them and started to the alter Kagome found the cup. She kneeled before it, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the stone floor. The wind user began to chant. In a minute she finished and opened her mismatched eyes. Everyone's eyes were on her as she tapped the tiles under the alter. Finally her sound became hallow when she knocked on the tile nearest to the back right leg of the alter. She pulled the tile off and took out a dust covered wooden box.

Fuuko took off the lid and pulled out a linen wrapped object. The object still had a strong dark aura around it. Fuuko took off the linen cloth to reveal a silver goblet with an intricate design near the rim. The goblet was filled with dark red blood.

"Shouldn't the blood dry up by now?" Kagome asked peering at the goblet. The substance still looked fresh like it had been newly spilt.

"It's enchanted, of course it hasn't dried." Tsumei snapped repressing the urge to roll her eyes. Kagome resisted the urge to glare at her.

"How do we destroy it?" Sango asked stepping closer to the object. Everyone began to gather around Kagome and Fuuko; as the got closer to the center a rumbling shook the room. Sounds of bone snapping echoed everywhere as the rumbling grew more violent. Fuuko stood up quickly with the blood filled goblet not spilling a drop. She was about to hand it to Kagome when a skeletal hand grabbed Kagome's leg and jerked her off balance.

All around them the undead began to rise again. The creaking of bones resounded through the room like a drum beat. A chatter of teeth clicking accompanied the creaking from outside the room.

The hand that grabbed Kagome's leg began to pull itself up, with Kagome as its leverage. She yelped when the grip tightened around her ankle. She attempted to kick the skeleton off but it just held on. The skull emerged from the dirt, then the naked ribs and finally the legs. The thing let go of Kagome's leg as it pushed itself upright.

It turned its empty eye sockets towards Fuuko who still held the goblet. It made a move for the chalice, but Fuuko dodge the movement with ease. The skeleton groaned and tried to take the chalice again. It swiped the air for Fuuko but its skeletal hand went through air.

Fuuko's eyes seemed too hardened as the skeleton sluggishly turned around trying to find it's pray. It moved swiftly to Kagome who by now taken out Shin'yuu and crouched into an offensive stance.

Kagome dodged at the last second and executed a round house kick to the head. She knocked the head off of the body but the skeleton still moved. The head began to chatter clicking its rotted teeth in a silent laugh. Heels clicking slowly became heard as what they assumed were the other undead skeletons marched towards them.

"We better lift the curse now before we have to fight an entire army by ourselves," Sango stated readying Hiraikotsu. Miroku held exorcism charms in one hand and his golden staff in the other.

Inu-yasha stood in a ready stance. 'Good thing it'll be dawn soon.' He thought, his eyes darting to every entrance.

Kagome and Ranma took up a flexible stance so it'll be easy to switch from offense to defense. The Kijo sisters seemed to just stand there as they made no moves to ready for the incoming attack. But with the flare of their auras it seemed they were ready to take down anything stupid enough to come into the room.

"You will never win," a voice echoed bouncing of the room's walls. Their attention was immediately pulled to the still chattering skull the bounced on the floor.

"Whadya mean we can't win?" Ranma spoke indignantly. "We can kick all of their skeletal asses to kingdom come!"

The skull bounced more violently as it laughed like a mad scientist. "You can not win mortal fools! We are the undead, we can not die again!"

"Says you," Ranma muttered smugly, he glared at the skull as it laughed again. But he was refrained from making another comment as the rush of the undead army barged into the room.

Sango quickly threw Hiraikotsu and it smashed through them. Miroku threw his charms and froze some of them and crushed them with his staff. When the demon bone boomerang returned to its owner, the monk pushed Sango behind him. With a yell he opened the black vortex in his hand. The skeletons were rushed towards his hand as incredibly strong winds sucked them towards him.

Ranma and Kagome were executing skilled attacks at the opponents making sure to finish them in only one blow. Occasionally Kagome was forced to use Shin'yuu to parry an attack.

The Kijo sisters were using their elements to the best of their abilities keeping the elemental attacks to a minimum or close range. Fuuko had pulled out a hidden butter-fly blade with an oriental dragon design along the blade. She slashed the blade in different directions releasing invisible wind blades.

Inu-yasha was doing his best to fend the attackers off with Tetsusaiga's sheath. 'Soon,' was all he thought pushing a skeleton off and smashing its skull.

"We can't take this anymore!" Kagome shouted dodging a blow from an attacker but was pushed forward by a skeleton behind her. She ducked just in time to miss a punch from Ranma that went through the bone.

"Get the chalice!" Fuuko yelled over the chaos. With her words the skeletons gave a loud screech that made everyone flinch. The army attacked again with renewed vigor. Fuuko gasped as one of the skeletons knocked the chalice from her hand. With a low growl she used her blade and launched a fierce wind blade that smashed through the skeleton and several behind it.

The chalice flew from her hand and was about to land in the corner but a soft pink light tinted with a bit of blue held it from crashing towards the floor and spilling. Kagome was the one who prevented it. Though she had no idea how her aura was tinted with blue, she manifested her miko powers to hold it. With a feral yell she trusted Shin'yuu forward releasing a pink light with traces of blue sparks. The brilliant beam shot threw the crowd of skeletons that had lunged forward towards the chalice, the beam literally erased them only a pile of dust and fragments of bone was left.

"Hurry, purify the chalice!" Fuuko yelled slapping her hand down on the floor. A large ripple ran through the stone tiles pushing and throwing back the skeletons. As soon a the ripple ended Kagome dashed forward reaching her hand out for the chalice.

"Foolish mortals!" the skeleton that pulled itself from the earth stood up. The skull of reattached to it's body and a intense black aura surrounded it. "You will not lift my curse!" it yelled lunging forward transforming it's aura into a double bladed sword.

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inu-yasha yelled swinging the now transformed Tetsusaiga down releasing the wind attack. He had transformed when Fuuko used her earth element attack. The powerful wind tore threw the bones as a terrible scream was drowned by the roar of the wind.

Kagome didn't wait to see the results as she finally grabbed a hold of the chalice. Sending a wave of purification energy the chalice lost its contents. And when the process was over the chalice was reduced to ashes.

"We have to get out of here before this entire place goes down," Tsumei spoke walking briskly towards an exit. The group snapped out of the daze caused by the purifying spectacle and followed quickly. Tsumei weaved their way through the underground dungeon with ease and led them to the hall way they came through.

"Where's Fuuko-san?" Kagome questioned finally noticing the wind user absence.

"She needed rest." Was all Tsumei said climbing the latter and pushing the trap door. The group exited. Kagome was the last to come up and when she did Shippo jumped her and began to cry and shout jumbled up sentences at her. Kagome hugged back and quieted the hysteric fox cub.

"What's wrong," the miko asked looking down at the fox cub. Shippo rubbed his eyes from the tears and opened his mouth to answer, but with a large rumble that felt like an earth quake the shrine and the underground dungeon began to collapse. Kagome and Shippo yelped and ran towards the door leading to the open air.

Shippo stared wide eyed with the group as they saw the shrine go down like a building that was knocked down.

"Stupid mutt, your attack took down the main supports of the dungeon. We'll be back this afternoon." The kijo said glaring at the hanyou. Inu-yasha was about to argue back but stopped as he saw the water user disappear. He began to curse under his breath.

"Let's get some rest shall we?" Kagome asked smiling at the group. Inu-yasha was now waving his fist like before and cursing Tsumei, and the rest of the group sweat dropped watching his act like a fool.

'But why was my aura tinted?' Kagome thought looking at the risen sun.

Secretly Inu-yasha was now envying Kagome's curse. When he saw her release that attack he knew that it was created by the demon that was inside of her. It made him envious that she, Kagome, the girl whom he knew so long was now a demon that might be stronger than him.

**_End of Ch: 24_**

* * *

_**NEED BETA READER!!!!**_ My current beta has too much school work right now so she can't beta for me. If any of you are interested e-mail me. You know I hate this new formatting system!!! It won't let me use any symbols at all! Just write in your review that your intrested and your e-mail address and I'll e-mail you about it! Thanks you so much! 

I'm soooo sorry! It took me bout three months to do this! When school started I didn't really expect it to be so tough, since my friends that are a year ahead of me kept saying this was the easiest year we'll ever get. But if this is the easiest year I shiver to think about the on coming school years.

Though sadly there is a huge chance I won't be able to update for awhile due to the science fair and architecture project, I will try to write the next chapter quickly. And I hope to post up a one-shot for Naruto.

You can still vote for the pairing! Ses/Kag or Ran/Kag VOTE In your reviews! Thank you so much for R&R!


	25. The 1st element Gi

Disclaimer: I will never own Inu-yasha or Ranma

Last chapter: It made him envious that she, Kagome, the girl whom he knew so long was now a demon that might be stronger than him.

**Ch 25: The 1st element (Gi)**

The group rested to mid-noon. They slept and ate near the now ruined shrine waiting for the Kijo sisters return.

"Kagome," Shippo whined jumping on to her shoulder. "When's Fuuko and Tsumei going to show up? I'm bored." The fox cub complained sighing.

"They'll show up soon so don't worry. We'll get the first scroll soon." Kagome said packing her cooking supplies. They had just finished eating some instant ramen. Shippo gave a moaning whine and jumped off.

"Hey Ranma," Kagome called waving the martial artist over. She had reverted back to her human form. But a hint of blue was mixed with her black hair. He stopped in mid kick and looked over. He lowered his leg and jogged towards her.

"What's up Kagome," Ranma asked looking at the miko right in the eye.

"Do you have time for a sword lesson?" she asked closing her yellow backpack. Ranma nodded and motioned for them to go to the open area a short distance away from the group.

"Let's just start out with a basic kata," Kagome suggested patting Shin'yuu on her back, Ranma shrugged, but agreed. The group watched the two martial artists as they began to train.

After their warm up, Ranma reviewed the lessons he taugt her and began to teach her combinations. Sango watched interested as Kagome slashed her blade diagonally upwards, turned and executed a backwards roundhouse kick; Miroku on the other hand watching Inu-yasha glare. The hanyou seemed to be more irritable and his aura seemed to subtly change when Kagome did something nicely. Inu-yasha was glaring too, looking somewhere else to try and hid the fact, but he kept glancing at the martial artists.

Miroku kept silent, watching the half demon in question from the corner of his eye. He knew if he came right out in the open to voice his observation, Inu-yasha would more than likely beat him to an inch of his life.

'I'll just keep on observing.' Miroku thought to himself turning his attention somewhere else just to make it unsuspicious. At that very moment he heard a gasp and a thunk muffled by the earth. It quickly caught his attention and make him turn his eyes to see Kagome on the ground rubbing her back.

"What was that for?" She growled at Ranma who was sweat dropping and rubbing his neck with one of his hands. It took her a lot of effort to keep from shouting at him.

"You told me to do something unexpected to keep you on your guard; so I did…" Ranma trailed off looking at the sky. She just glared at him again and pushed herself off the ground.

It was true she asked him to do something like that, but she wasn't expecting a combination like that. She thought to herself the precision of the attacks and timing. Right after she said it, Ranma dashed forward low to the ground. A few feet away he forced his hand infront of him to the dirt and using the momentum done a leg sweep. Kagome only saw a blue and her body acted by itself as she jumped up to avoid the blow. When Ranma finished the rotation, he planted his foot onto the ground and quickly pushed himself up doing a high kick. He done all of this in a second and Kagome didn't have time to react as the kick made light contact on her shoulder. But it had just enough power to send her to the ground.

'It was really fast I didn't have enough time to think. Maybe I should train myself to a point my body just responds by itself without me making so much effort.' Kagome thought now eyeing him. Ranma was still a bit nervous and was ready to take any abuse Kagome dished out. From living with Akane all this time it was a miracle he wasn't sailing through the skies by now.

"What are you doing," Kagome sighed exasperatedly. She knew Ranma was preparing for her to hit him. She knew the answer but asked anyways. She walked over to the boy and lightly punched him. It wasn't really a punch; she formed her hand into a fist and pushed him with it on the arm. "There, now can we get back to training?"

Ranma blinked a few times, confused with what just happened. It took a shout from Kagome to bring him out of his daze. They continued on with the training.

"Where's back," A voice shouted beside them. Tsumei stood there with an annoyed look on her face not bothering to hide her displeasure of seeing the hanyou.

"Uhh," Sango began uncertain to continue. "Tenchi-san said that there would be a clue here, but when we were still inside I didn't see anything that could be a clue."

Tsumei opened her mouth again to either shout or scold the taiji. But Fuuko interrupted her before a word was sounded.

"The wall scrolls inside the temple," Fuuko responded. An emotion passed through her eyes, so brief Sango thought that it was caused by the sun. After that Sango just kept quite observing the sisters.

In a moment the group set off towards east. They made good progress for the rest of the afternoon, and rested when night fell. No one complained about thwere they were going since they still had no idea where. Sango, Miroku, Inu-yasha, and Shippo remembered the wall scroll in the temple that showed a garden, but didn't know what that held to lead them to Tenchi's home.

When night fell the sisters went away from the camp for some unknown reason, which only Inu-yasha was only questioning about. He was still suspicious of both of them, since they seemed to be only there when they need to be. Inu-yasha was still on edge about them also, sicne he didn't know what kind of fighting techniques they used.

So far it seemed that Fuuko was both a wind user and an earth user. She had the power to manipulate the wind, so that was why his Kaze No Kizu didn't work. She also had the power to manipulate the earth, but it seemed that she has limited uses of the earth techniques. As for her personality, she was like another Sesshoumaru. She rarely portrayed emotions and talked when she needed too. The only difference between her personality and Sesshoumaru's was that she didn't address herself with the honorific –sama.

Tsuemi on the other hand seemed to loath Inu-yasha with a quite passion and didn't pass up a chance to insult him. She seemed like she was in some way superior over him. Tsumei had the power over water and fire. But her main weapon was water and used fire occasionally. It seemed like both the sisters didn't' want contact with them until they need to be. Also both the sisters still had the book containing information about them and details about the dragons and phoenixes.

"Hey, Inu-yasha!" an annoying voice shouted. Inu-yasha broke off from his thoughts just in time for Shippo to hit him on the head. Before Shippo landed from this jump, the victim grabbed the little fox cub by the tail and yanked him to eye level.

"Why you," Inu-yash growled his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Let Shippo go!" Kagome shouted taking the cub away from any harm.

"But he's the one who hit me!" Inu-yasha shouted indignantly.

"That might be, but I told him too." Kagome retorted back.

"What for," Inu-yasha said getting up and towered over the miko, trying to intimidate her.

"Your ramen's finished." Kagome said huffing and thrusting the warm cup into his hands. She turned away and walked back to Ranma's side.

Inu-yasha was speechless, but growling he sat back down and began to eat his instant noodles.

'Who cares about her anyways,' he thought drowning his embarrassment in noodles.

"Samui desu ne? -Isn't it cold?-" Kagome asked moving a bit closer to the fire they made.

"So desu ka? -Is that so?-" Ranma replied leaning back on his hands. He looked up tot he star dotted sky.

"Do you think everything would turn out ok?" Kagome finally asked after a long comfortable pause.

"Yea," Ranma replied without hesitating.

Kagome smiled faintly at his reply. 'Typical Ranma,' she thought to herself without looking at him.

"You're worried," Ranma said offhandedly still looking at the sky. Kagome stayed silent proving his statement. "Don't be, we'll find the cure. Then we'll defeat that Naraku bastard easy." Still Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome-chan," Sango butted into the one sided conversation. "There's a hot spring hear here, do you want to take a bath with me?" Kagome stood up and nodded. She gathered her bathing supplies and left with Sango. None of the guys complained.

**At the Hot Springs**

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot water submerged neck deep. They hadn't said anything for the entire time. Sango glanced at Kagome occasionally only to see her best friend lost in her thoughts.

"Daijoubu-" Snaog was cut off from her sentence with a sharp nod. She stayed quiet again. She knew when Kagome was ready to talk she'll start the conversation.

Minutes passed by slowly as both of the girls drifted into their thoughts. But a splash rudely stopped the silence. Kagome hit the surface of the water with her hand making a small splash. Sango was on the receiving end of it. Snago shook her water off her hair and face and gave a mock frown. With a mischievous grin she splashed the water harder on Kagome. In retaliation Kagome used both her hands and pushed the water towards the taiji. Thus began a small water fight; both of the participants laughing and attacking the other with splashes.

"You know it's rare we have a moment to ourselves like this," Sango commented after the furious water fight, which concluded in a tie. Kagome agreed. She sank beneath the water again enjoying the hot bath.

'Beneath the layers of lies lays a secret.' She suddenly thought. She knew there was more to the rhyme but she couldn't think of it. It was really a great line that she heard from maybe a show or even from a book she had read. Kagome knew that the last part was important and had to do with something about her situation, but it escaped her mind's grasp. Kagome shook off the feeling and continued to relax.

"I'm worried," Kagome finally said out of the blue.

"About what?" Sango asked surprise evident in her voice. She glanced at her friend but turned her gaze to the surrounding forest clouded in a fine mist of steam. A small slit of the moon was visible in the dark void that was the sky. A day after the new moon it would be hard to make out the waxing moon if it was set between stars, but tonight it was starless. And the smooth darkness gave everything an uneasy feeling.

The girls' only source of light came from a camping lamp Kagome had brought with them. And the glowing gas lamp's light mixed with the steam of the hot spring created the illusion of a lighthouse in a fog.

"What's going to happen after..." Kagome drifted from her sentence. She turned around and rested her head in her folded arms on the edge of the hot spring. She stared dazedly into the lamp's light, getting lost in the glwoing brilliance.

"Don't worry Ranma's going to be there-"

"That's the problem" Sango blinked at Kagome's interruption. Slowly it dawned on her, Kagome was in love with Ranma. She heard a sigh from Kagome and rippling water. Kagome had turned around.

"He likes you too." Snago said with a gentle smile. She didn't meet Kagome's eyes as she looked inot the mist again. The gears in her head ticked in a steady rhythm to process Ranma and Kagome's relationship. "You two would make a cute couple." Kagome slightly blushed at the statement. "At least better than me and Miroku." Snaog said with a grin. The two girls giggled.

They're conversation continued in their usual pattern going from subject to another, with both girls making comments and private jokes.

**Morning**

The group woke up to a cloud covered morning sky. From last night's dark void came a lightened sky and three shade darker blue clouds. In its own ways the morning sky was something a child dreamed and in others what Kami-sama had made.

When everyone was awake the Kijo sisters returned. None were hungry so they continued twoards their destination again.

"Are we nearly there?" Shippo asked politely as possible. His voice interrupted the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Afternoon," was all of Fuuko's reply. The group didnt' walk anymore and settled for a little less awkward silence.

Kagome just watch the scenery pass by as they traveled further east. The sun was nearly at it highest point of the day when Kagome blinked. She looked to her right a second ago and saw a distant person walking a far distance from them. After a moment the persons eemed to fizzle out.

"Is there something wrong?" Fuuko asked without looking. She never took her eyes off the road before them.

"Um…" Kagome paused, replaying the event. "Nothing." Was all she said not looking anywhere else besides the road; but something from that figure unnerved her. Inside her heart she hoped that the figure wasn't a demon following them.

Few minutes later they reached a sakura forest. Kagome smiled slightly as she looked at the sight where Kyouran described to her, an image of the three kyoudai –siblings- sitting under the same tree during a beautiful night came into her mind. Her smile was short lived as she remembered what happened to Kyouran afterwards. She still couldn't understand why Kyouran had to die like that.

"Kagome-chan," a voice said lightly shaking her shoulder. Kagome blinked and turned her head around to see Sango next to her. "We're here." Kagome blinked again and turned to look before them. It took a moment for her to realize that before them was the ryuu kyoudai's home. It was smaller than Sesshoumaru's mansion but bigger than Fannel's dojo.

"Fuuko-san, why isn't Tenchi-san here?" Kagome asked entering the Japanese home. She looked the empty room covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Tenchi and Kyouran can't enter their home. It is a side effect of the spirit summon." Fuuko replied walking to the set of shoji screens across the room. She opened it and continued further into the mansion. Everyone followed awkwardly in silence; the only sounds came from their footsteps and the occasional coughs from the dust.

Finally after wandering the halls aimlessly, they arrived to what seemed like a hallway leading to outside. Tsumei nearly ripped the shoji screen apart when she threw open the door. No one complained as the owners of the house were no longer there, but still Kagome thought it was a bit rude. They stepped out in to the garden and to their surprise it looked exactly like the painting, though Kagome and Ranma had no clue.

"Do we search for the scroll now?" Miroku asked dumbly blinking at the flowers that still grew in the flower beds. He looked beyond the garden and into the far distance and saw to his amazement snow capped mountains like that of the paintings.

"We already know where it is," Tsumei snapped from near the small bridge. She was on the other side and next to the bridge. She leaned forward and seemed to be doing something under the bridge, few moments later in her hand was indeed a scroll. The water user threw it to her sister who caught it with ease and she in turn handed it to the miko.

Kagome gripped the scroll in her hand. Her hand bearily enclosed entirely around the document. It was about the size of any average scroll from the era and on the ends were a deep golden color. A crimson string bound the scroll together and the bow was over the character Gi.

"Gi?" Sango asked questioning the title. She peered over Kagome's shoulder to look at the scroll. Before she could say anything else a sharp piercing screech filled the air. In a burst of raging flames in the sky a group of figures appeared in the fire.

"Teme," Tsumei cursed under her breath. Her mismatched eyes gleamed with a burning rage. In a swift moment Tsumei summoned her water powers to stifle the fire.

Kagome gasped as she felt a burning force hit her from all sides. And in that one instant were she closed her eyes the scroll was snatched away. Kagome quickly open her eyes and stared at her empty hands. "Where," She whispered.

Laughter filled the air as the burst of flames appeared again. This time they could somewhat see their assailants. There were six people covered in black hooded cloaks.

"It's ours Kijo," one shouted and the laughter continued. "Thanks for doin' all da work suckers!"

"Teme!" Tsumei screamed. She had gathered a large amount of water in a sphere while the group was laughing. And in a moment she thrusted her hand and the sphere shot out multiple streams of concentrated water.

"Chhh, da Kijo's bitcy," another one said. The person slashed his arm diagonally and a burst of orange flame appeared. The water attack hit the fire and caused a great mass of steam to surround them.

"Don't bother comin' after us." Another voice shouted. The visible shadows slowly faded with the steam as it cleared up.

Tsumei cursed under her breath again and glared at the place the group had disappeared. A bubbling rage started to mount in herself as the moments ticked by. A shocked silence hung over them as the event sunk into their minds.

"We lost it" Miroku finally spoke hesitantly.

"What do we do now?" Shippo piped up from Kagome's shoulder.

"Go after them!" Inu-yasha said sternly. He prepared himself to take off, but Fuuko's hand stopped him.

"It's no use right now. We do not know where they are." Fuuko said softly. "You stay here. Tsumei and I will look for them. When we find their location we'll contact you."

"But," everyone turned to the voice. Kagome continued. "They don't have the key so they wouldn't know what it says," The Kijo sisters didn't reply. "Right" Kagome asked traces of nervousness in her voice.

"Let's go," Tsumei said softly her voice trembled with rage. No one could see her eyes at the moment with her head down but it was obvious that Tsumei wanted their heads. No one had time to argue as the sisters exited.

"What do we do now?" The quiet voice of Sango spoke. She was looking at the afternoon sky while she spoke. No one replied for a long while.

"Kuso!" Ranma swore kicking a loose rock. He could've prevented the robbery, but he was off guard and that allowed the enemy the chance they needed. "If we were prepared we could've taken them on!"

"Ranma don't blame yourself." Kagome said gently. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I could've taken' em" Ranma said again his mouth in a pout; Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"We need to wait for them," Kagome said shrugging. "Let's go inside."

Sorry for the long ass wait. But this year is hectic. The contest is still up. But truthfully I'm now considering to srop this project.


End file.
